My True Love
by TheReigningPrincess
Summary: Calley is out one night when she finds Tyne who needs her help. she takes Tyne under her wing and helps her along through the hard times. the two become close and start to need each other more. but will the two be able to stay together like they want or will it not work out for them?
1. Chapter 1

Chuggington was silent as the night had set in over the city. Hardly anything moved as the wind blew through the streets gently. It was all quiet as a car came down the road. Calley was out patrolling the city suburbs. She looked around as she drove down the road. It had been a busy day and she was looking forward to finishing work soon. It had been a busy time and she was exhausted. Things in the city seemed to be alright and she was about ready to quit work when she noticed something in an alleyway. She stopped and got out of the car. She loaded her shotgun as she walked over towards it. It moved looking up at her. She stopped. "what are you doing here?" she asked. "ran away." a females voice said. Calley lowered her gun slowly. "ran away? From what?" she asked. "people." she murmured. The female had the faint smell of the areas out of Chuggington and alcohol on her clothes. Calley walked over and pulled out her flashlight. The girl was covered in cuts and didn't look to well. She frowned slightly. The girl seemed a bit familiar to her. "come with me. I'll help you out." Calley said lifting her up. She took her back to her own car. It was a silent trip to Calley's house.

They pulled up in the driveway. Calley helped the girl into her house sitting her on the sofa. She left to the bathroom grabbing a medical kit. She came back. "take you're cloak off and I'll fix your cuts." she said. The girl did so and Calley looked at her and then dropped the kit on the ground. She walked over to her brushing her hair back gently. "Tyne? What are you doing?" she asked softly. She shook her head slowly. "alright. Don't need to tell me right now love." she whispered. She fixed up her cuts gently. She then went and got her something to eat. Tyne took it eating it quickly. Calley watched her closely while she cleaned up. Tyne had gone missing a few months back. Calley had gotten really worried about her. She figured until Tyne was better, she was gonna keep her with her in her house. She wasn't going to let anyone near her till she was ready for it. Tyne finished and fell asleep on the couch. Calley put a blanket over her. "sleep well love." she whispered kissing the top of her head gently. She then went off to her room and went to sleep.

The next morning Tyne woke up on the couch still. She sat up and stretched looking around. She couldn't really remember much about the night before. She knew she wasn't in the place she usually was. "morning Tyne. Hungry?" Calley's voice came. Tyne turned looking at her and nodded. Calley came round giving her a plate of food. Tyne ate it quickly. Calley smiled softly eating her breakfast. There was then a knock at the door. Tyne's head shot up and Calley walked over. "who is it?" she asked. "it's me. Wilson!" Calley gasped. "hold on. I'm uh...just in the middle of something!" she said picking Tyne up off the couch. She took her into the basement. "stay here and keep quiet alright?" she said and Tyne nodded. She went back up and fixed up the couch. She opened the door. "yes Wilson?" she asked. "Jackman wants to call a meeting." he said. "uhh...when?" she asked. "at midday." he said. Calley nodded quickly. "sure...sure I'll be there." she said and he eyed her. "alright. See you then." he said walking off. "alright." she shut the door and sighed going down to Tyne.

She opened the door to the basement and went down the stairs. Tyne was sitting in the corner holding herself. Calley walked over to her kneeling down next to her. "hey it's alright. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." she said softly. Tyne looked at Calley. "I'm taking you under my wing. I'll make sure you're safe." she said picking her up. She took her back upstairs lying her on the sofa. Tyne sighed softly. "I have to go to a meeting at midday but I'll be back right after that alright?" she said and Tyne nodded. "not talkative much are you?" she said a bit worried. Tyne usually talked to her but she seemed a bit to quiet and Calley was worried something had happened while she had been gone that had made Tyne want to not say anything. Calley sat by her rubbing her back. Tyne leaned on her feeling safe with her. Calley smiled softly holding her close. She had missed her since she had gone and she wasn't going to leave her without help.

Midday came sooner that Calley had hoped. She left the house locked so Tyne was safe inside. She went off to the meeting. She arrived and the others were there talking. "afternoon Calley." Jackman said smiling. "hey Jackman." she said softly. They sat down at the table. "how long is this meeting going to be?" Calley asked. "shouldn't be more than half and hour." Jackman said. "why? You gotta be somewhere?" Asher asked. "huh? Me? Nah. Just wondering." Calley said and Jackman nodded. "are you alright Cal?" Wilson asked. "yeah fine. Just let's do this meeting." she said and they nodded and started on the meeting. Calley paid as much attention to it as she could but her mind was on Tyne. She wasn't sure about leaving her alone in the house but she had no choice.

While Calley was there, Tyne sat on the couch with the TV on. She was watching it when she heard something get into the house about fifteen minutes after Calley had gone. Tyne got up looking around slowly. She reached for her knife pulling it off her belt. Someone came up behind her and cut her stomach. Tyne screamed dropping to the ground. A shadow loomed over Tyne and smiled darkly. Calley felt something was wrong. "sorry. I have to go." she said getting up. "go where?" Jackman asked. "home!" she called running out to her car. She got in and started it up pulling away from the HQ. She got to the house and ran inside to see Tyne on the ground bleeding. "Tyne!" she ran over towards her when someone hit her over the head knocking her out. Calley fell down unconscious and the shadow took off with Tyne.

An hour later Calley stirred finding herself awake in someone's bedroom that wasn't hers. She sat up wondering if it was all a nightmare. She walked out of the room to see Jackman in the kitchen. Wilson and Asher were on the couch talking. "Jackman?" she asked and he turned looking at her. "oh you're awake." he said walking over. She took his hand and he sat her in a chair. "we followed you. We were worried about what was wrong and we got to your house and you were on the ground. You were out cold." he said. "for how long?" she asked looking at her colleagues. "about an hour." Asher said and she gasped. "no. no this is bad." she murmured holding her head. "why? What's so bad about it?" Wilson asked confused. "nothing. Just nothing." she murmured walking back into the room she had been in. the boys looked at each other worried about her. Calley had never been this way before. She hardly ever got like this and they were worried.

Tyne woke up to find herself in a room. She was chained up to a wall. She struggled trying to get out. She cringed as pain shot through her. Struggling only caused her pain. She looked around and whimpered as a shadow walked up to her. "so you really thought you could get away huh?" a voice sneered. She whimpered softly backing up to the wall. "well guess what. Calley isn't here to save you now. You're in my care now and you will obey me or else there will be severe punishment. Do you understand me?!" he snapped. She nodded. "I can't hear you bitch." he growled. "leave me alone!" Tyne hissed and he smiled. "oh we'll see about that." he said and walked off. Tyne leaned on the wall of the room crying to herself. She wanted to get out and she wanted to be back with Calley where she knew she'd be safe. But she wasn't. She was stuck here.

Another hour passed and the man came back. "alright girly. Time to go." he said taking the chain off the wall. He tugged on it harshly pulling her along. She stumbled following after him. She sniffed softly knowing what was coming after this. Another man waited outside. He smiled looking at Tyne. "you my girl have a new home." the man said. Tyne struggled trying to get out of his hold. "no. just let me go!" she yelled. He tugged on the chain pulling her to his feet. "shut up and stop trying to get away!" he snapped. The other man took her from him. He put her in the back of a truck and shut the door. Tyne closed her eyes as tears fell into her lap. The truck pulled away and drove off. It stopped after a while outside a house and she was locked in a room. She was chained to the bed and restricted on the movement she had. She still struggled trying to get out until she wore herself out. It was getting dark outside and she didn't want to be here.

Calley stirred in her sleep. "no. don't touch her." she murmured. She snapped awake and sighed. She sat up looking at her weapons beside her. She grabbed them putting them on. She then got up and headed out. "where are you going?" Asher asked. "out for a while." she said walking out. She walked down the road till she was out of sight. She then ran off to find Tyne. She had to find her before she lost her again. She ran through the streets looking around the place. She stopped seeing some men walking around. "I heard they found Tyne. They sent her back and she was taken off again." one said. "wonder how much they got for her this time." the other said. "I dunno. But I wouldn't mind getting her meself." Calley pulled out her shotgun. "I don't think so." she murmured. She fired it shooting both the guys. She then took off again.

She got to a street and checked all the buildings. She got to one to see a guy walking around. She saw him go into a room and caught a glance of Tyne. She growled softly getting into the house. She snuck into a hallway watching the place closely. The man then walked out of the room a minute later and left the house. Calley ran over to the room to find it locked. She picked the lock opening the door. Tyne was on the bed crying still chained up. "Tyne!" Calley said running over. Tyne looked back at her as Calley hugged her. "don't worry. I'll get you out of here. What were you doing here anyway?" she asked. Tyne whimpered softly shaking her head. Calley cut the chained from her. "alright. Just tell me when you're ready." she said picking her up gently. She left the house closing the door behind her.

She took Tyne back to her house. She sat Tyne on the couch and put a blanket over her. She then went to get her something to eat. Tyne stared out the window watching everything. Calley came back over with some food for her. Tyne began eating it while Calley locked up the house and shut the blinds. "there. Now no one can get into the house." she said softly. She pulled out another gun. And if they do, you have this." she said sitting it next to Tyne. She nodded slowly. Calley held her close to her. Tyne leaned on her crying softly. "hey it's alright. You'll be safe with me." she said rubbing her back. Tyne held her tightly and Calley rested her head on hers. Tyne eventually cried herself to sleep. Calley fell asleep soon after her holding Tyne tightly. There was no way Calley was going to let Tyne slip from her again.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun came through the cracks of the blinds. Tyne stirred waking up to see Calley still holding her tightly. She smiled softly sitting up. Calley rolled over and Tyne got up. She walked off to the bathroom cleaning herself up. "Tyne?" she heard Calley call. Tyne looked around the corner. Calley looked at her and smiled getting up. "just checking you're still here." she said softly. Tyne nodded walking off. Calley sighed leaning back on the couch. She turned the TV on flicking through the channels. There wasn't much on so she turned it off. She got up opening up the blinds looking out at the city as people went around their business. She sighed softly.

Tyne came out a little bit later. There was a knock at Calley's door. Tyne gasped grabbing Calley. Calley picked her up taking her down to the basement. She sat her on the ground. "stay here love." she whispered going upstairs. Calley opened the door to see Jackman. "we need to talk." he said and she nodded. He went in and she closed the door. They sat on the couch and Jackman looked at her. "is everything alright? I mean Wilson said when he told you that there was a meeting on, you seemed a bit off. Then you ran off in the middle of the meeting, we find you out cold on the ground, and then you ran away from my house and I find you here again. What's going on?" he said. "n...nothing. I'm fine. Just a bit...preoccupied." she said looking at the ground. "are you sure you're fine?" he asked and she nodded. He eyed her carefully not sure if to believe her. Something crashed downstairs in the basement. Jackman got up. "what was that?" he asked walking over. "nothing!" Calley said following him. "I don't believe you Calley." he said opening the door to the basement. Tyne saw his shadow and hid in the shadows. He looked around. "see. Just a few things fell off the shelf." Calley said pulling him back up and then pushed him out the front door. "I'm rather busy today. Talk later." she said and shut the door locking it. She sighed leaning on the door before going into the basement.

She walked over to Tyne hugging her. "what happened? Something scare you?" she asked and Tyne nodded holding her tightly. "you poor thing. Something really bad must have happened to make you like this." she whispered holding her closer. Tyne whimpered softly. "I have to go into the city love. Will you be alright here?" she asked and Tyne nodded. Calley left and Tyne looked around. She got up walking over to her bag. She opened it up pulling out a bottle with vodka in it. She opened it up drinking some of it. It had become a habit to drink when she got scared. She pulled out a scanner running it over her arm. It beeped and she grabbed her knife cutting her arm. She got the tracker out and then healed her arm. She crushed the tracker so it stopped working. She then put the scanner away along with the knife. She settled back having some more to drink.

She was there for a few hours alone. Calley came back to see Tyne asleep on the couch. She saw the blood dried on the floor and the part bottle of vodka besides the couch. "oh Tyne." she said softly picking the bottle up. She put it in a cupboard locking it and then cleaned up to blood. Tyne stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She sat up to see Calley home. "you were drinking weren't you?" Calley asked and she nodded. "why don't you just tell me what's going on so that I can help you more hm?" she said stroking her hair. Tyne took a deep breath. "I was kidnapped one night from my house. My father had taken me and locked me up. He said that I was gonna be part of something he was doing. He wouldn't tell me anything about it though. He then started getting me round to take a look at me. Then one guy took me off. He had me for a month. Then I went back to my father. This happened all the time. I then found out he was selling me to these people for a month at a time. He was getting paid a lot of money for it. He was letting them use me. Anyway they wanted." tears fell into her lap. Calley held her close rubbing her back. "sometimes I'd get pregnant, and they'd kill the child. They didn't care about me. They just wanted to see me in pain all the time. When I got scared, I'd start drinking. It became a habit after all this time." she said softly. Calley kissed her friends cheek. "Tyne, I'm sorry to know that. And I'm glad you told me. That would explain who took you the other day. Plus now I know to keep you well away from people. You won't trust them for sometime. I'll also keep you away from the outer parts of Chuggington." she said. She looked at Tyne. "is that why you wouldn't talk? Because of that?" she asked and she nodded. "I'm dangerous." she whispered. "how so?" Calley asked. "my father is making money from selling me. But he sells me to the person who will pay the most. He gets a lot of money because of a secret I had." she said. "what's that?" Calley asked stroking her hair. "you probably won't stay but, I'm a dragon. They made me one. My powers permit it." she said. Calley smiled holding her closer. "I love dragons. Always have. So I'll protect you more because of that." she said and Tyne smiled slightly.

Calley picked Tyne up taking her to a room. She lay her on the bed gently. "you rest love. You need it." she said softly. Tyne nodded falling asleep. Calley went out to get ready for work. She had another night-shift that night. She first set up some security around the house to keep Tyne safe. She then headed out to work. She felt a bit better knowing Tyne was safe but it was gonna be hard keeping her a secret from the others but she was determined to keep it a secret. There was no way she'd let anything happen to her. She couldn't even bring herself to tell the Chuggineers or Vee for that fact. She got to work and started her night-shift with Wilson. Lucky for her, Wilson didn't ask her any questions about all this.

Not to far from the city, in the outer parts of Chuggington, it was quiet. The night had set in and everyone had gone home. Everyone except for a few shadows that lingered around the area. They went into a building and up to a man who was sitting at a desk. "sir. She's gone again and her tracker has been destroyed." one said. The man sat up. "well that's not good enough!" he snapped. He threw his knife to the side. It hit one of the men who fell down dead. The other men stepped back away from him. "find that girl or he's not the only one whose gonna die tonight!" they nodded bowing as they left. "yes sir. Of course sir." one said and shut the doors. They grabbed their weapons and left the building. They dispersed themselves throughout the city to find Tyne.

They traveled through the city looking around. The Chuggineers were out working at the time. The shadows surrounded the area. Zack looked up to see these shadows standing there. Fletch and Brewster walked over. "who are they?" Brewster asked. Zack shrugged eying them. "alright. Where is she?" one asked. "where is who?" Zack hissed. "oh don't play stupid with me. Where is she?" he asked again. "if we knew who ya were talkin' about, we wouldn't be askin'!" Fletch growled. "where's Tyne?!" he demanded. "Tyne?" Brewster murmured. "she hasn't been here for years." the man eyed them. "you haven't got her then?" he asked. They shook their heads confused. The men all looked at each other. "well she has to be here somewhere." he murmured. "ya mean she's in Chuggington?" Zack asked and they nodded. Calley was patrolling nearby. She saw the men and gasped. She slammed on the gas taking off for her house.

The men left to keep looking but Brewster had seen Calley take off. He told the others so they headed off for Calley's house. They arrived and Calley was heading inside. "Calley!" Zack called. She spun around and looked at them. "yes?" she asked. "what are ya hidin' and don't lie." he said. She sighed taking them inside. She shut the door locking it. "alright the thing is..." she started when the bedroom door flew open and Tyne ran out grabbing Calley. "they're out there. Hunting me." she whimpered. The Chuggineers stared at the two of them. "shh. It's alright. You're fine with me." Calley said softly. Tyne turned looking at the Chuggineers and just stared at them. "you have her?!" Brewster asked. "as of a few nights ago yes." she said. Tyne held Calley tighter. "she won't trust anyone. Only me." she said and they nodded. "well if those men are after her, then it's not safe to leave her home alone. I suggest you stop workin' at night and stay home with her." Zack said and she nodded. "we better get back to work." Fletch said and the others nodded. "call if ya need anythin'." Zack said and Calley smiled. "I will. Thanks!" the Chuggineers left and Calley put Tyne back to bed. She then went to bed herself.

The next morning Tyne was up and in the kitchen as the sun started rising. Calley was still sound asleep from work earlier. Tyne began cooking something for breakfast. She could hear barking outside the house. She looked outside to see a wolf wandering around out in the streets. She could see it hadn't eaten in a long time. She went outside and over to it. It had a little wolf in it's mouth. It growled at Tyne as came closer to it. She held out her hand and it sniffed her hand. It walked over once it knew Tyne was safe. Tyne picked it up gently taking it back to Calley's house. She went inside and set it down on a sheet. She went into the kitchen and came back with some water and meat. She fed the mother first. "there you go girl. That better hm?" she murmured stroking it gently. The baby began to whimper. Tyne got some milk and then began to feed it till the mother got some of her strength back.

Calley came out a while later. "morning Calley." Tyne said softly as she stroked the wolves. "morning Ty...ah what are they doing here?" she asked. "the mother's injured. And she has a baby." Tyne said. Calley knelt down next to them "look. Someone attacked them on purpose." she said pointing to the cut on the mother. "why would they do that?" Tyne asked. Calley scanned it over picking up a tracker signal. "they put a tracking device in it. Probably to find you so you'd take it up and they could find you." Calley said softly. Tyne touched it gently. The tracker signal dropped and she smiled. "I'll remove it when she's stronger." Tyne said softly. "so can I keep it and help it?" she asked looking up at Calley. "well..." Tyne looked up at her more. "please?" she begged. Calley smiled hugging Tyne. "alright. We'll keep them and get them all better." she said nuzzling Tyne. She purred leaning into Calley more. She hadn't been there to long but she was already getting attached to her. Calley looked at Tyne and smiled lovingly at her. "I really care about you Tyne." she whispered. "I care about you too. And if my father hurts you to get me, he'll pay for touching you." she whispered cuddling into Calley. She smiled holding Tyne tightly. She wasn't going to let her father get hold of her again. She loved her to much to lose her.


	3. Chapter 3

Tyne stayed by her wolves watching over them closely. Calley cleaned up around the house when her phone rang. She picked it up. "Shiraki household. Who's speaking?" she said. "Calley, it's Vee." she said. "oh alright." Calley said softly. "what's up?" she asked. "well the thing is I had the Chug Patrollers round here earlier. They told me you had been acting a bit oddly." she said. Calley sank back into the couch and sighed. "they're worried that something's wrong." she said. "look, it's fine. I've just been preoccupied." Calley said. "that's fine to tell them that. But I want to know what's going on. What's really going on that is." she said and Calley sighed. "alright. But you have to promise not to say anything to anyone else." Calley said. "alright. I won't." Vee said. "thing is a few nights back I was out patrolling and I found a girl. She needed some help so I took her up. It turns out that it was actually Tyne. So I'm keeping Tyne hidden out at my house." she said. "Calley, if Tyne's back, she should come into my office so we can get things sorted and her back into work." she said. "what?!" Calley snapped sitting up. "are you out of your fucking mind?! You have no idea what the poor thing's been through. She's had shit and I'm not letting her go back to work. She's being hunted and I'll keep her away from all of you! I thought you'd be there for her. Not try and get her back into work. Should've know better."

she slammed the phone down on Vee and walked over to Tyne pulling her into her arms. Tyne looked at her. "what was that about? Do I have to go back to work?" she asked. Calley shook her head. "nope. You are staying right here till you're ready for work. And if you don't want to go back, then fine. You don't. That simple love." Calley said softly. Tyne smiled leaning on Calley more. Calley stroked her hair gently watching her closely. She heard a car pull up outside. She got up looking out the window to see the Chuggineers walking over with Cormac this time. She smiled opening the door. They went in and she shut it locking it. "what brings you guys here?" she asked. "we heard Vee talkin' to you about Calley." Fletch said leaning on the wall. "you guys haven't told anyone have you?" she asked and they shook their heads. "only Cormac." Brewster said and she nodded. "I hope you're not gonna let Tyne go back to work." Zack said crossing his arms. "nah. I already told Vee that." she said. They turned looking at her and then stopped. "why is there a wolf here? In ya house?" Cormac asked. "I saw it and took it in." Tyne said stroking it gently. "it had a tracker. We think her father knew she'd find it and hoped to use it to find her." Calley said and they nodded watching her.

"so what exactly did her father do and want her for?" Brewster asked. Tyne grabbed the blanket pulling it over her. I pulled them to the side. "he took her and then sold her to whoever paid the most for her. They'd have her for a month to do whatever they wanted to her. She ran away and so that's why I'm keeping her away from everything. She doesn't trust anyone. Well, other than us of course." she said and they stared at Calley. "I know. It's horrible." she said looking over at Tyne who was lying on the floor with the wolves ignoring what she was saying not wanting to think about it. Calley walked over to Tyne sitting by her. "maybe if we talked to Vee and explained to her about it, she might understand more." Zack said. "could you please? That'd be great." Calley said and they nodded leaving. She looked back at Tyne rubbing her back. She pulled the blanket down a bit. "you alright baby?" she asked and Tyne shrugged. She kissed her neck gently. "don't worry. I've got you." she said softly. Tyne looked up at her and smiled softly pulling her close. "thanks for the help Cal." she whispered. "I'd do anything for you." Calley said and Tyne kissed her cheek. "right back at ya." she said softly and Calley purred nuzzling her gently.

Calley held Tyne close against her rubbing her back gently. "so whatcha wanna do?" Tyne asked looking at her. "hmm. How about we just watch some TV to distract you for a while?" she suggested and Tyne nodded getting up. Calley followed her and the wolves watched the two of them. Calley sat back in the couch pulling Tyne onto her lap. The mother wolf picked up her cub and lay at the end of the couch with them. Calley smiled turning her TV on. She stroked Tyne's hair gently while they watch somethings. Tyne relaxed cuddling into Calley more and Calley smiled watching her closely. Tyne eventually fell asleep in Calley's arms.

Tyne woke up several hours later on the couch under a blanket. She sat up to see the wolves at her feet still but she couldn't see Calley. "Calley!" she screamed. A second later Calley rushed over to her side. "what's wrong love?" she asked. Tyne grabbed her holding her tightly. "I thought you had gone." Tyne whimpered and Calley held her close to her. "I wouldn't leave you alone without telling you first or leaving a note." she said softly. Tyne held her tighter burring her face in her shirt. Calley stroked her hair gently pulling her into her lap. "is this what having a mother is like?" Tyne whispered. "what do you mean? You had a mother. Where did you think you came from?" Calley asked. Tyne shook her head. "I don't remember my mother. No one ever told me about her. They just said she had died when I was very young. I never had a mother and I never had a father. The one I do have was never there when I needed him. I was brought up under the care of another lady. But my father was always out and then he hurt me like this." she whispered. Calley held her closer. "well this is what a mother would do for her daughter yes. And I love you so much and I don't want to lose you." Calley said kissing the top of Tyne's head. Tyne smiled softly snuggling into Calley. "I love you too." she whispered and Calley smiled.

Tyne looked up at Calley. "why do you want to help me?" she asked softly. "because I love you and care about you. And I don't want to lose you again." Calley said looking at her. Tyne smiled stroking Calley's hair gently. Called smiled holding her hand gently. "I missed you Tyne." she whispered. "well, to be honest..." Tyne said softly and Calley looked at her. "I missed you too." Calley grinned lying back on the couch with Tyne. She ran a hand through her hair gently and she leaned into Calley's touch. "my poor girl." she whispered. "your poor girl? That's how you see me? As yours?" Tyne asked. Calley looked at her. "well, for now I guess." she said. Tyne grinned at her. "I like being yours." she said. Calley smiled kissing her gently. Tyne kissed her back holding her tightly. Calley looked at Tyne and nuzzled her gently. "I'm surprised you took the kiss." Calley whispered. "well, you're you. You won't hurt me like everyone else did." Tyne said and Calley kissed her neck. "you bet I won't." Calley smiled. "and I'll kick anyone's ass who does hurt you. Friends of not. They'll get hell." Tyne giggled holding Calley close to her.

The two of them went into the kitchen getting some dinner ready. Tyne did theirs and Calley tended to the wolves needs. They both had dinner and then decided to head off to bed. The wolves curled up on the blankets. Calley walked up to Tyne taking her hand gently. "you wanna sleep on the couch or in a room?" Tyne shook her head holding Calley. She lifted her up. "you can sleep with me." Calley whispered and Tyne sighed leaning on her. Calley took her to her bedroom and lay her down on the bed. She sat on the bed next to Tyne. Tyne smiled touching her cheek gently. Calley touched her hand gently. "you'll be alright." she whispered and Tyne nodded. Calley lay down more holding Tyne close. She drifted off to sleep a minute later. Tyne reached over pulling out her shotgun. She loaded it and sat it next to her. She pulled the blankets up over them and then fell asleep slowly.

The next morning the two of them woke up with the sound of gun fire. They got up and ready and then Calley headed out of her house looking around. Tyne pulled her cloak over her and walked out looking around. Chug Patrol pulled up outside the house. "Calley! We need you now!" Jackman yelled. "hey, who's ya friend?" Asher asked looking at the cloaked figure. "just a very close friend. And why do you need me?" she asked. "some gun fight with the Chuggineers and some other guys that just showed up. They attacked us earlier and then left heading for the Chuggineers." he said. "they're wanting something valuable and it needs to be taken back where it belongs apparently." Wilson said. Calley stared at them and then nodded. "alright." she said grabbing her gear. "stay here alright?" she whispered to Tyne and she nodded. Calley got in Jackman's car and they left the house. Tyne walked back inside.

The Chug Patrollers pulled up at the work site where a full scale fight had already started between these figures in black and the Chuggineers. They headed off to help the Chuggineers. "do you know what they're after?" Jackman asked. Zack looked at the men and then at Jackman. "nope. Not a clue." he said and Jackman nodded. Brewster went over to Calley. "you know they're wanting Tyne right?" he said and Calley nodded. "I was afraid of that." she murmured. Some guy ran at Calley and she shot them. They fell down and she growled softly shooting some of the others. More men came out of nowhere heading towards them. The Chuggineers and Chug Patrollers began to back up as they moved in on them. Calley gulped seeing a man walking over. He had a scar across his face. He had a black cloak over him covering most of his face. His green eyes shone in the light and he smiled darkly. "alright. Games over kiddies." he murmured. Calley gulped reaching for her gun when another man ran over. "nevermind them. We found it." he said. The man smiled and walked over to horse getting on it's back. "let's move out!" he ordered and all the men withdrew and followed him away from the area. Calley froze. *Tyne.*

Beforehand, Tyne was at the house busy playing with the wolves. She could hear the gun fire and she whimpered softly. The mother wolf walked over and licked her cheek. Tyne smiled softly as it snuggled up to her. She could hear the men walking down the streets nearby in large groups. She gulped grabbing her gun. She was causing to many problems being in Chuggington. The men never stopped searching for her. She looked at the two wolves and then headed out of the house sneaking off through the shadows. She headed into the main city and then towards the work site. She could see the fight was still going. She then saw some shadows come up behind her. She turned to see her father's men standing there. They smiled holding the chains to tie her up. She gasped and ran off from them. They followed after her while one went to tell her father. She saw him get on his horse and take off down the road with the men following. She ran off down a street trying to lose them but it wasn't working. He had to many men out to keep a watch on her. She just hoped she could make it out of their watch. If she could get to the edge of the city, she could change and get away from her father. She got close to leaving Chuggington when she saw her father's men surrounding the boarder. She gasped taking off back into the city. She ran past the Chuggineers and Chug Patrollers. Her father sped past them and jumped off onto Tyne cutting into her back. Tyne screamed and he smiled. "teach you for leaving me!" he hissed. He got back on his horse and they chained her up. They then left before anyone had a chance to react. Calley stood there staring at nothing. *you'll pay for this.* she told herself. She had to find Tyne again. She couldn't not find her.


	4. Chapter 4

They headed off down a road picking up the pace. They sped out of Chuggington and off further into the desert. Tyne looked behind her to see all her father's men following after them. She gulped as she looked over in front of her past her father. They headed towards some buildings in the distance. She watched as they got closer to them. They stopped outside and her father got off the horse. He grabbed the chains that tied Tyne up and pulled on them. She got off the horse and he pulled her into the biggest building. He shoved her into a room. "you really love to push your limits don't you?" he sneered shutting the door. She whimpered softly and he smiled attaching the chains to the wall holding her there. "well, you know what happens when you try to disobey me. Don't you?" she looked at him. "don't do anything please. I can't take it anymore." she whimpered. He smiled walking up to her. "should've thought of that before you ran away from me." he hissed. Some other men walked in and he watched as they began to rape her.

Hours passed and she was released from the chains holding her against the wall. Her father and the other men left the room. She lay collapsed on the floor bleeding. A figure came in and picked her up taking her out of the room. She stirred slightly before sitting up slowly. She looked around to see herself on a bed and someone in the corner. "w...w...who are you?" she asked softly backing away a bit. "it's alright love. You'll get better." a voice said and a lady walked over. She sat down next to Tyne and Tyne hugged her. "he's hurting me again." Tyne whimpered. "I know. I've tried talking to your father but he just won't listen." the lady said. "but why is he doing this to me Cora?" Cora shrugged stroking Tyne's hair. "I don't know. All I know is running will being you more harm than staying." she whispered. Tyne burst into tears. She didn't want to be here. She wanted Calley back with her. Cora held Tyne tightly rocking her gently.

Days passed and no one heard or saw Tyne anywhere in Chuggington. Calley went round to Chug Patrol one morning. Calley had wanted them to try and find Tyne but Jackman knew nothing about her so couldn't track her down. Calley came into the HQ to see Jackman talking to Asher. "have you found anything yet?" she asked. "Calley, how can I find a missing person when the only thing you tell me is she's a girl and in a lot of trouble while that mad man has her. I don't know who she is or any history behind her. I can't even find the guy cause you know nothing about him. If you were looking after that girl, I suggest next time you get more information about her and the men after her before something like this happens." he said. "I know her history! It's his I don't know!" Calley snapped crossing her arms. Wilson then walked in. "you guys might want to try doing things a little quieter. I can hear you outside." he said. They sighed sitting down. "then why won't you tell me anything about her?!" Jackman asked looking at her. "cause I promised to keep her a secret!" she sighed. "oh whatever. You've seen her anyway. Just not a damn word to anyone in Chuggington understand?!" they all nodded looking at her. "it's...it's Tyne." she murmured and they stared at her. "she was back here?!" Asher asked and Calley nodded. "that guy that took her was her father." Calley said and Jackman stared putting things into the computers to find her. "hey. She's closer than you think." Jackman said and Calley looked at him. He pointed outside and they walked out.

She looked down to street to see a bunch of men headed towards the city. They got closer and she saw her father at the front on his horse as they paraded through the streets. She watched as the men went through the streets but she couldn't see Tyne. There was a female on a horse that looked like Tyne but she had black hair. She had chains around her hand and then it was attached to the man in front of her. The female looked over at Calley and then looked away crying. Another female came up next to her with blonde hair. "it's alright. It can't last forever." she whispered taking the girls hand. Jackman looked at Calley. "the black haired one is Tyne. Tracker says so." he said and Calley growled softly. "he can't do this to her!" she hissed watching as they headed to the harbor.

They followed and they put Tyne onto a ship. The blonde haired lady ran over to Tyne's father. "your lordship. I'm begging you. Don't send her to these men. She's suffered enough. You've made money on her." she said. "Cora, she's my daughter. I will do what I want." he snapped. "well maybe you should act like you actually love her as a daughter!" he glare turned ice cold as he looked down at her. "I will run my family the way I want to run it Cora! you just care for her. You're nothing against my power." he snarled. He snapped his fingers and some men pulled her away from him holding her back. Tyne watched her father and he smiled. "you run again and you'll be." he made a cutting motion across his neck and then grinned. "you're choice." The Chug Patrollers watched as Tyne's eyes changed to a dark green. He father eyed her and she was surrounded by a dark black mist. The chains holding her down snapped and she sent a blast at her father. He dodged it and looked at her. "get her restrained!"he ordered. "not today. I'm sick of everything and everyone!" she yelled and the men didn't dare move. Not even her father. Cora walked over towards her and Tyne fired a blast at her knocking her back. No matter who tried no one could get to Tyne. Calley walked out of where she was hiding. "Calley don't!" Wilson called but she ignored him. Tyne's father looked at Calley and glared at her. "Tyne." Calley said softly and she looked at Calley. "don't go any closer! She'll kill you! Not even I could get to her!" Cora shouted. Calley walked closer to Tyne. She put her hand out. "it's alright baby. You're just frightened aren't you?" Calley whispered. Tyne whimpered softly before grabbing Calley crying. Calley smiled looking up at Tyne's father. "don't expect to find her easily!" she snapped lifting Tyne up. She took off and vanished leaving everyone to wonder what had just happened.

Calley took Tyne back to her house. She packed up a bundle of things and then took Tyne and the wolves out of Chuggington and onto a plane heading off. She sat beside Tyne holding her close to her and Tyne still cried into her. "it's alright. You're safe with me." she whispered. "I almost hit Cora." Tyne sobbed. "was she the one who cared for you?" she asked and Tyne nodded. "then she'll understand. She's seen you at your worst and at your best." Calley said kissing the top of her head. Tyne sniffed holding Calley tightly. Calley rocked her gently keeping her close. Tyne sighed softly falling asleep in Calley's arms. She smiled as she continued to stroke her hair gently. Calley fell asleep soon after Tyne had. The thoughts of her father getting hold of Tyne ran through Calley's mind. She held Tyne tighter not wanting to lose her. In Tyne's head all this was just a dream. He father was telling her no one cared about her like she thought they did. Tyne could feel Calley's hold on her and shook the feeling off. No way was her father right when she knew Calley had hold of her like she did and wasn't about to let go. He father's voice stopped but the thought of losing herself or Calley to her father haunted her the rest of the time she slept making it difficult to rest.

They landed in San Francisco a few hours later. Calley carried Tyne off the plane as she was still sleeping. She headed to a motel and got a room for them both. She walked into the room and sat on the bed holding her close to her. Tyne stirred looking up at Calley. Calley smiled stroking her hair back gently. "sleep well?" she asked. Tyne nodded smiling back at her. "do you want something to eat?" Calley asked. Tyne shrugged and Calley lay her down. Tyne gripped her tighter and Calley touched her cheek. "hey it's alright. I'll be right back. I just have to to the shop at the corner." she whispered and Tyne looked at her. "hey, I got your wolves here. They'll wait with you." she said and Tyne reluctantly let her go. Calley left the room and Tyne sat on the bed and the wolves sat with her. She stroked them gently and the cub climbed in her lap curling up and going to sleep. Tyne smiled cuddling it gently and the mother wolf sat curled up behind Tyne. Tyne sighed watching outside the window of the room waiting for Calley to come back.

A few minutes later Calley came back inside with some food for them along with some shopping she'd got to last them a couple of days. "I'm back love! Just got a few things for us so I don't have to leave later on." she called. She walked into the bedroom and Tyne smiled putting her arms up for a hug. Calley smiled hugging her. "you really are in shock after all this aren't you?" she murmured and Tyne nodded. Calley pulled her closer kissing her gently. Tyne kissed her back holding her tightly. Calley's ran her hands through her hair softly deepening the kiss more. They pulled away after a minute and Tyne smiled softly. "I love you." Tyne whispered. "I love you too." Calley purred nuzzling her. Calley sat her food in Tyne's lap and then sat up next to her. They both ate and Tyne fed the wolves as well. Calley watched the news making sure no one was coming to find them. She trusted Chug Patrol and the Chuggineers but right now she didn't want anyone near Tyne and she would fight whoever got in their way. She turned it off after a while and took the dishes out to the kitchen and cleaned up a bit before going back into the bedroom.

Tyne then sat the wolves on the floor at the end of the bed on a blanket. They went off to sleep and Tyne crawled back up next to Calley cuddling up against her. Calley stroked her hair kissing the top of her head. "my baby." Calley whispered. "well, you're mine." Tyne said holding her tightly and Calley smiled nuzzling her. Tyne felt Calley's hands running down her slowly. She leaned into her touch more and Calley looked at her. "you like that hm?" she asked and Tyne nodded. She leaned over kissing Tyne passionately and Tyne kissed her back holding her close. Calley ran her hands up Tyne's shirt and then stopped. "what's wrong?" Tyne asked. "I can't do this to you. Not after how they treated you." she whispered. "you're not them. You're different. You're mine and I'm yours." Tyne said and Calley smiled pulling Tyne's shirt off her tossing it aside. She tugged at Tyne's jeans till they came off and then she removed her underwear. Tyne then stripped off Calley tossing the clothes beside the bed. Calley kissed her harshly rubbing her opening gently. Tyne groaned leaning into her touch more. Calley smiled as she picked up the pace. Tyne held Calley close as she began to finger Calley at the same time. Calley moaned softly and Tyne smiled watching her closely. Tyne picked up the pace more and Calley climaxed a bit. Tyne kept going till she climaxed fully. She licked her fingers and Calley smiled as she began to lick Tyne gently. Tyne groaned again climaxing a while after. Calley smiled kissing her neck rocking herself against Tyne. Tyne held her closer rocking against her. Calley climaxed heavily shortly after at the same time as Tyne. They went for an hour before Calley lay down next to her. She held her close to her and Tyne cuddled into her. "sleep well baby." she whispered and Tyne nodded. The two fell asleep in each others arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Morning came and Tyne woke up to see Calley still holding her tightly. She smiled kissing Calley's cheek gently before getting out of bed. She walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and saw her father's reflection in the mirror. She gasped spinning around and he wasn't there. She cleaned herself up and went into the kitchen. She started to get some breakfast done. "Tyne." a voice said and she turned to see her father behind her. She gasped backing up. "see what happens when you run away from me? I warned you kiddo. Don't run from me or you'd pay for it but you ignored the warning and ran anyway." he whispered in her ear. Tyne grabbed her knife cutting herself a few times. She looked up to see her father gone. Blood fell to the ground and Tyne dropped her knife running to the bathroom. Calley came out of the room and to the kitchen to see the blood and knife on the ground. She picked up the knife looking at the blood on it. "Tyne?" Calley called softly heading out of the kitchen. Tyne screamed and Calley ran to the bathroom. She went in and stopped to see Tyne on the floor holding her head with blood running down her arms. "Tyne!" she said dropping down next to her. She held her close to her. "what's wrong?" she asked softly. "he's here. He's everywhere." Tyne whispered crying into Calley. "who's here and everywhere?" she asked. "my father." Tyne murmured and Calley growled softly. "it's all in your head. He's not here. Don't let him bother you like this." Calley said stroking her hair gently. She still wondered about the black hair but she figured it wouldn't be a good idea to ask about it now so she left it.

An hour later Calley had Tyne settled again. She carried Tyne out to the lounge and sat her on the couch. She started fixing up her cuts gently. Tyne watched outside as the city buzzed with life. Calley looked up at her and kissed her cheek. "it's alright. Nothing is going to happen to you." she whispered and Tyne looked at her. Calley smiled hugging her gently and Tyne leaned into her more. Calley sat up on the couch next to Tyne. Tyne lay her head on Calley's lap and Calley stroked her hair gently. Tyne calmed down more and Calley smiled. "hey Tyne." she said softly. "yes Cal?" Tyne murmured looking up at her. "if you don't mind my asking, why is your hair black?" she asked. Tyne rolled over looking up at Calley. "I have a dark side. The side my father put in me so I would do what he wanted when I was younger. When he let my dark powers go, my hair goes black because they are active. When I use them it changes again cause of the power going through me and being used. When the powers aren't being used, it's normal. I don't know why it has to do it though. It just does." Calley nodded slowly looking down at her friend. She touched Tyne's cheek gently and smiled. "I love you Tyne." she whispered. "I love you too Calley." Tyne said sitting up hugging her. They could hear the patter of wolves coming into the lounge and Calley smiled. "I think someone's hungry." she said. "oh and you too." Tyne grinned getting up and heading back into the kitchen. She came back out a little while later with some breakfast.

After they had eaten and fed the wolves, Tyne headed out into the city for a while to get out of the house as she was getting fed up of being stuck in a building. She headed down the street when she came by a shop. She looked in the window and saw a man in a black cape with a dragon's head on it. She gasped ducking into the shadows. The man then walked out and looked around. He then walked off and disappeared. Tyne whimpered softly holding herself. She wondered if she should follow them or not. She decided to take her chances. She ran off following after them. She stopped a while later and the man was talking to her father. She kept quiet and then her father got on a ship and left. The man was left with a few others loaded with weapons. They turned around and she got into the shadows. She could hear them walking towards her. A shadow came over her and she turned to see them smiling down at her. She screamed and ran. "get her!" the man yelled and the others followed after her. She ran around a corner to see more men there. She backed away until she hit something. She looked behind her and the man smiled. He pulled a knife across her stomach and she screamed dropping to the ground. People in the area fled as the men pulled out their weapons aiming at Tyne. She held her hand over the cut as blood pooled beneath her.

Machine gun fire was heard a minute later and most of the men fell down dead. The others took off away from the area to regroup elsewhere. Calley jumped down putting her gun on her belt. She rushed over to Tyne's side. "Tyne?" she whispered. "Cal. It hurts." she whimpered weakly. "I know it does." Calley said as she picked her girl up and headed back to the motel room. She lay Tyne on the couch and started treating her wound gently. Tyne cringed each time she touched it no matter how softly she did. Calley eventually got it treated and kissed the top of Tyne's head. "stay right there." she whispered and Tyne nodded. The wolves jumped up next to Tyne and lay with her. Tyne smiled stroking them and Calley came back with a drink for her and something to eat. Calley then made sure she ate something before she sat back with Tyne in her lap.

A while later a letter was pushed under the door. Tyne got off the couch and ripped it open. "what's it say?" Calley asked. "Tyne, it's only your life. Your time is limited. Is the family up? You see, I don't know. Hate the time you saw that bitch ruin all you'll have. It'll pay for all your sickly worried life. Your father, Kai." she said and Calley frowned. "that makes absolutely no sense." she said leaning back. Tyne paled leaning on the wall. "what's wrong love?" Calley asked. "every third word then makes a new letter for me." she murmured. "what's it say then?" Calley asked. "if I start with my name then go two words and read the third, it says, Tyne, you time is up. I hate you bitch. You'll pay your life. Kai." Tyne dropped the letter and Calley growled. "I don't think so." she pulled Tyne into her lap. "it's alright. Just stay with me and you'll be alright." she said softly and Tyne nodded slowly holding her tightly. Calley was so pissed off with Tyne's father. He'd ruined her entire life and kept on making it worse and Calley wasn't going to stand for it.

"I want her here now!" Kai yelled. "yes sir. We've sent the letter and she would've received it by now sir." one said and he glared at them. "you better be right or your head will be the next thing I get!" his men nodded following him closely. He turned looking at the Chuggineers and Chug Patrollers. "well, looks like you can't keep the girl safe from me no matter how hard you try." he sneered. He'd captured the four Chuggineers and three Chug Patrollers the day Calley left with Tyne and had them locked up ever since. "you'll never get away with this!" Jackman growled. "really? We'll see about that." he murmured smirking. "you see, Calley's the answer to this all. I get Calley, Tyne comes for her, I make the deal, I get Tyne." he said looking down at them. "what deal?!" Zack snapped. "she hands herself to me for the trade again or Calley and you lot die in front of her very eyes." he smiled darkly. "I know what comes first for her. Calley and you bastards. It's fail proof." Zack and Jackman looked at each other and then glared at Kai. "and once I get Tyne here, she'll be beaten to the inch of her life, traded to the guy who pays the most for her, then they'll either beat her, make her do their work, or rape her. Whatever they do she'll suffer severely." he grinned. "and you lot can't stop me!" he walked out laughing.

Brewster looked at the others. "what are we gonna do?" he asked. "kick his fucking ass." Asher murmured. "no. we wait for help." Wilson said smiling. "what do you mean?" Zack asked. Some shadows then came into the room. They came into the light and Vee, Koko, and Hanzo were there. "I told them we needed help." Wilson said. "ah! Brilliant." Jackman said smiling. "good on ya Wilson." Fletch said as Vee let him down. Koko let Wilson down who then helped Jackman. Fletch got Zack free and Hanzo let Asher go. Vee got Brewster who then got Cormac. "but now what? This place is sealed up better than any place I've ever heard of." Cormac said looking around. "we need to go out the way we came in." Hanzo said. "which was where?" Wilson asked and Hanzo headed out. Wilson took Koko's hand who took Brewster's keeping their friends close. Zack stayed at the back with Jackman keeping a watch out. They got to a hidden wall and Hanzo opened it. They got out and Hanzo closed the door gently. They then headed away the building to get help to save Tyne.

As they headed away helicopters and fighter jets flew overhead. They all had the same dragon mark on them. "we better hurry." Vee said and they nodded. Back where Calley had Tyne, some of the men were watching the motel room. They pulled out their weapons loading them and watched as Tyne left the lounge area to go to the bathroom. They then moved in on the room. Calley looked up sensing something was up. The men busted the door down and grabbed her. "get off me!" she yelled and they knocked her out. They left a note for Tyne and then took off with Calley. Tyne ran out and looked around seeing the door broken off it's hinges and then the note on the couch. She picked it up reading it. "You want her to live, you know what you have to do. Kai." she grabbed her weapons and ran out of the motel room followed closely by the wolves who had gotten used to having them around. The truck with Calley in drove past the others as they headed away a while later. They stopped and looked at each other. "Calley's in there." Wilson said picking up her Chug-Com. They followed the truck back to the building. A huge fence came up around the building the second they stepped back into the grounds. Kai came out smiling at them as they pulled Calley out. "you tried to run, but you failed." he said and Jackman growled. They heard a familiar sounding voice yelling inside. Kai grinned turning to the door. "I'm out here!" he yelled. Tyne ran out the door and looked at him. She leaned on the wall panting and some men grabbed her holding her still.

Kai walked over to her and smiled. "let's talk business." he murmured and she just looked at him. "no! Leave her alone! You've hurt her enough!" Calley growled struggling to get out of the hold the men had on her. Kai glared at Calley. "you shut up and stop interfering with my daughter!" he snapped and Tyne flinched. "father please stop!" she said making him look at her. "fine I admit I disobeyed you. And I shouldn't have run." she murmured. Her friends stared at her shocked. "no. you had every right to!" Calley said looking at her as she finally got out of their hold. Tyne shook her head walking over to her. "Calley running is doing more harm than good to us all. I'm putting you and everyone else in danger." Calley hugged Tyne tightly. "you would be better off away from him." she whispered. "and let you guys get hurt. no. I've had this before and I'll have it again. I'm not putting my friends in danger." she pulled away looking at her father. "let them go now!" he nodded smiling and snapped his fingers. His men took them all out. "Tyne! You can't do this!" Vee called and Tyne just looked at them as tears fell. Kai came up behind Tyne stabbing her in the back. She screamed dropping to the ground. "let that be a lesson for you!" Kai said coldly and a man took Tyne inside following Kai. "Tyne!" Calley screamed and Jackman held her back. "well get her." he said softly. "Jackman's right. We'll find her again and make him pay for it." Zack said watching them take Tyne inside. Calley looked down to see the mother wolf growling softly. She picked it and the cub up. They then headed home sadly but Calley was burning inside. There was no way she'd let him keep her away from them any more. She didn't care if she had to keep Tyne away from everyone forever. She'd do whatever it took to protect her and keep her in her life.


	6. Chapter 6

Days passed and the Chuggineers, Speed Fleet, Chug Patrol, and Vee kept on searching for a way to bring Tyne back to them. They had been busy one morning when a shadow came over Chuggington. They walked out of Chug Patrol looking up. "wowzer. What is that?" Wilson asked. "I don't know." Jackman said. "I've never seen anything like it." Fletch murmured. Calley came out and had a look to see a large jet heading over Chuggington. "it's an animal carrier. For really big animals and things like that." she said watching it. "what's it doing though?" Brewster asked and she shrugged. Suddenly a black beam was fired out the back of it and it hit some buildings destroying them completely. Vee gasped watching as it hit buildings. The jet the disappeared and they ran back inside to try and figure out what it was. Not far from them a shadow watched before disappearing after the jet.

It ran till it came to a clearing where it had landed. Kai got out and they pulled on some chains dragging a rather large dragon out. "see? You're destroying their home Tyne." Kai snarled. "only cause your makin me! I don't want to do it!" she murmured. "well you are and that's the end of it." he growled. The shadow snapped a picture of the dragon and then hid again. Kai left the area with his men to check out the damage leaving Tyne alone. The shadow came out and smiled. "well well well. Look at what the wind blew in." it murmured and Tyne growled at it. The shadow shook their head. "calm yourself. I just want you for proof." it injected Tyne with a sleeping agent and Tyne instantly fell asleep. "now we'll see who's gonna win this." the shadow laughed taking her off away from the area. Kai and his men returned to see her gone and he was furious. They set out to find her but couldn't.

They spent days looking for Tyne as Calley and the others tried to figure out about that jet. One morning a riot was starting in Chuggington. Vee set out with the others to see what is was. "she ought to be gone right?!" a familiar voice yelled. "right!" the crowd responded. "she's dangerous and a menace!" the crowd nodded in agreement. They looked up to see Lori winding up a crowd of citizens in Chuggington. Vee frowned watching her. "she's a demon and demons need to be killed! We need to protect our city from her! We welcomed her once but now no more!" she yelled and the crowd cheered. "what is going on?!" Vee snapped and the crowd went silent. Lori looked at her. "we want the demon killed for destroying the buildings." Lori said. "it was a jet!" Vee growled. "really?" Lori asked holding up an enlarged photo of a dragon. "this is what destroyed them! It was being carried in that jet!" Vee looked at it. "how do you know it's a she?" Vee asked. Lori pulled on a chain tugging Tyne over. Tyne had obvious marks and cuts from having been in her father's abusive care. She held Tyne's jacket keeping her in front of her. "this is that dragon! This demon should be killed before she destroys more!" Calley growled glaring at Lori. "she's scared and confused! Her father no doubt was making her! We should be helping her! Not destroying her more!" Calley hissed. "oh please. They want her dead." she said and the crowd nodded.

It all when silent for a few seconds. "you can't do that!" someone bellowed and they all froze. Tyne whimpered softly. Kai walked over and blew people out of his way. "you can't kill my daughter!" he snarled snatching Tyne from Lori. "maybe he's come to his senses?" Wilson murmured to Calley. "and why not?" she asked. He smiled darkly and Lori backed up a bit. He turned to the crowd grinning. "what you have witnessed is only a fraction of her destructive powers. Once fully unleashed she'll take out this city in one go! You'll never be able to stop her or keep her from my care." he glared at them all. "SO BACK AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" he roared. "or not." Wilson murmured and Calley crossed her arms. He shoved Tyne in front of him pushing her to his men who grabbed her. "let go of me! I don't want this!" Tyne growled softly. He put a gun to her head. "which one?" he asked and she whimpered going silent. "I thought so." he got in a truck that pulled up and they shoved Tyne in and left.

Calley turned to Lori. "you fucking bastard!" she snapped. "why would you even try to do that?!" she rolled her eyes. "bitch please. The girl's dangerous. She needs to be killed anyway." she said crossing her arms. "but...she...you...argh! I give up on you! Honestly!" Calley growled. Lori was then hit back as she hit the wall of the building behind her. Lori sat up to see Brewster had punched her. Brewster glared at her. "you let her father take her. If you found her and had even half a brain you would've got her hidden from him to keep her safe! Tyne would never willingly destroy the city!" he yelled and she was a bit taken back. Brewster had never seemed like one who would do this. "you tell her Brew!" Wilson said smiling. Brewster walked over to Lori. "you're a damn fucking fool for not doing so! She's important to us and you're turning the city against her! Tyne has no control over what her father does to her. So just fucking stay away from her or else you'll end up dead!" he turned his back walking back over to the others. "wow. I never knew you had that in you." Wilson said. "neither did I till now." Brewster said and Calley hugged him. "you are brilliant. You really told her." Calley said softly and he smiled hugging her back. "but we still have to find her and get her back." he said. "we'll manage it." Calley said as they headed back to HQ.

Tyne was taken back to a building. "and just what did you think you were doing out there?! This isn't some game!" Kai yelled at Tyne and she flinched. "I never said it was a game." she murmured. "well what were you doing out there?! Catching butterflies?!" Tyne sighed. "you left me. I was waiting for you to come back. Lori then came and shot me sending me to sleep. She took me away for days and then started turning them against me!" he eyed Tyne and walked over to her. "why didn't your system get rid of the agent?!" he growled. "what?" Tyne asked. "your system should've destroyed the sleeping agent. Then you should've killed the girl!" he slapped Tyne knocking her to the ground. She held the side of her face and he glared at her. "you've become weak!" he kicked her in the stomach and she winced. He pulled his cloak around him and left the room. Tyne got up slowly as Cora came in. "Tyne!" she rushed over to her holding her close to her. Tyne burst into tears and Cora stroked her hair gently. "hush my little baby. It's alright." she whispered. She lifted Tyne up taking her out of the room.

She got Tyne into a room and lay her on the bed. "whatever happened dear heart?" she asked. "father got mad at me because my system didn't destroy the sleep agent." Tyne sobbed and Cora held her close. "you were given a sleep agent?" she asked and Tyne nodded. Cora looked at her and then out at the other wing of the building. "I fear your father may try to adjust your system to withhold all agents or any sort." she said and Tyne held her tighter burring her face in Cora's chest. "I don't want to have any adjustments!" she whimpered and Cora lifted her chin up to look at her. "I know love. But I have a solution. It's dangerous but it'd be worth it." Tyne looked at her. "what is it?" she asked. "you carry on as they wish while I get someplace ready for you to hide away from them. You'd have to stay there till your father calmed down but it's the only solution." Cora whispered. "I can't do that. I want Calley with me now. I'm not going to run anywhere till she's with me." Tyne murmured burring her face in Cora again. Cora sighed softly looking outside. Somehow she needed to get Tyne out of here but a way to get Calley with her so Tyne would run.

Cora thought about it for days. Tyne became ill and Cora cared for her. She forced her father to have Tyne seen by a doctor. He eventually agreed and a doctor came to see Tyne. He informed Cora that Tyne was pregnant. Cora sat by Tyne when she heard yelling downstairs. She went down to see Calley and Kai yelling at each other. "please! Keep quite. Tyne is resting!" she snapped glaring at Kai. He glared at Calley. "well that bitch is demanding I release Tyne which is never gonna happen!" he growled and Cora looked at Calley. "do you mind if I talk with her?" she asked. "fine fine. Whatever." he said and Cora took her outside. "where is Tyne?" Calley asked. "she's in her room resting. I need to get her out though before something happens to her." Cora said. Calley nodded slowly thinking. Tyne then screamed and Cora and Calley looked up to see Kai had punched Tyne who was now out of her room. He raised his sword and Calley ran over. Kai cut into Calley and she fell down on the ground at Tyne's feet. Tyne stared at her and Cora ran over holdin Kai back. "how dare you!" Cora growled glaring at him.

Tyne grabbed Calley into her lap. "Calley." she whispered as tears fell onto her. Calley touched her cheek gently. "it's alright Tyne. You'll be alright." she whispered. Her eyes began to close slowly. "no! You can't die on me. I need you!" she sobbed holding her close. Calley held her hand gently. "I love you Tyne." she whispered. She then went limp in her arms. Tyne stared at Calley for a minute before she remembered her powers were able to help according to what Cora once told her. Tyne touched Calley healing the cut. She then sent some power through Calley restarting her system. Calley stirred sitting up and looked at Tyne. She smiled hugging her tightly. "you fucking bastard!" Kai growled glaring at Tyne. "you used your powers on a girl who had no right to be around you!" he walked over and Tyne got in front of Calley. "stay away from her!" she yelled and Kai stopped. She glared at him. "you can't and you won't control me anymore! I don't care! I hate you! I always have!" she snapped. "you were never there for me! I was brought up by a lady who was a stranger to me after my mother died! And to be honest I know she didn't just die! You...you killed her! I saw you...you kill...her!" he glare turned ice cold. "she deserved to die Tyne. She tried to stop me from doing what I have done to you. Anyone who gets in my way will die." he snarled. "you killed my mother! You took her away from me! You ruined my entire life and continue to do so! I hate you for it!" she grabbed Calley's hand and sent some power around them and they vanished.

Tyne returned them to another city and Calley held Tyne tightly. Tyne got a room at a motel and they went in. once they were in Tyne burst into tears and Calley pulled her close rubbing her back gently. "it's alright Tyne." she whispered. "I let you get killed." Tyne sobbed and Calley kissed her cheek. "I'd do it all over again for you love." Tyne looked up at her and Calley smiled stroking her hair gently. "but why did you save me?" Calley asked softly. "I need you. More now then ever." she murmured sniffing. "why's that?" she asked. "I'm pregnant." Tyne whispered and Calley looked at her. She then held Tyne tighter. "we need to get you hidden. No one's ever going to touch you again." she said and Tyne looked up at her sadly. "well, other than me." she said and Tyne smiled hugging her back snuggling into her. "where are our wolves?" Tyne asked. "still at Chuggington." Calley said. Tyne snapped her fingers bringing the wolves to them. They ran over snuggling up to Tyne. "but now we have to get you fed so that you don't die on me." Calley said softly and Tyne nodded slowly. She lay Tyne on the couch and then went off to sort things out for Tyne while Tyne played with her wolves. Tyne looked out of the window. The outside world scared her more now. She shut the curtains and sighed softly praying nothing would happen. She couldn't take much more right now and neither could Calley.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days passed and Tyne had gone out into the city with Calley. A group of men were out at the same time and they hunted down all animals to be able to sell them off and make money on them. They had heard from the news about the riot in Chuggington and about there having been a dragon there and had then set off to find this dragon and kill it. Calley and Tyne walked down the street looking around with the wolves following after them closely. "what are you gonna name them hm?" Calley asked looking back at the wolves. "umm, well I would go with Ambika for the mother and Kisni for the cub." Tyne said softly and Calley nodded. She took Tyne's hand in her gently keeping her close. Tyne smiled leaning on her gently and they talked as they headed down the street.

After a while Tyne suddenly stopped and Calley looked at her. "what's wrong love?" she asked. Tyne looked around the place and the whimpered softly. Calley frowned slightly confused by her behavior. Tyne then ran off down the street off ahead of Calley. "Tyne!" she yelled going off after her. She followed her into a quiet area of the city. Calley grabbed Tyne's hand pulling her against her. "baby what's wrong?" she asked softly. "they're after me." she whispered. "who are after you?" Calley asked. "a group of men are hunting me down. They want to kill me." Calley held her tighter. "well how about you give them a taste of what happens when you go after a dragon hm?" Calley asked stroking her hair. "what do you mean?" she asked. "well, go be a dragon. When they come for you, show them what dragons do when you hunt them down." Tyne smiled slowly. "now that sounds like fun." Tyne said. She pulled Calley closer kissing her. "but you stay out of sight." Calley nodded nuzzling her gently. She pulled away and ran off hiding. Tyne waited for them to arrive.

A minute later the men came into the area. They looked around and then at Tyne. "looking for somethin?" she asked. "yeah. A dragon. What's it to ya?" one said. "oh I see." she said smiling. "you mean this dragon?" she phased and Calley looked out to see Tyne now a rather large orange dragon with green scales down her back along with black stripes on her. The men backed up slowly aiming their guns at her. They fired it hitting her in the chest. She laughed. "you can't defeat me like that!" she spread her wings out. She took off into the air and disappeared into the clouds. She then hit them from behind. They flew back and she landed looking at them. She grabbed one sinking her fangs into him. He went limp and she tossed him to the side. She struck two of them with her claws sending a poison into them. She looked at the others as blood dripped from her teeth. "you really want me don't you?" she asked. "well guess what. You can't have me! I'm not gonna be taken by anyone ever again!" she yelled. She pounced on the others and cut into them. Blood ran across the ground beneath her feet. She stopped once they were all dead and sighed. Calley came out a stroked her side gently. Tyne nuzzled her head against Calley's chest purring. "no one takes me except for you." she whispered and Calley smiled. "phase back. I want a hug." Calley said and Tyne smiled. She phased back and Calley hugged her snuggling up to her. She smiled kissing Tyne harshly. Tyne kissed her back and Calley sighed softly. "let's find somewhere to go that's safer than here." she said taking Tyne's hand pulling her off gently. Tyne smiled and turned her head to see Ambika and Kisni following closely behind them.

Calley got Tyne and the wolves to another city and then got her to a motel. She shut off all trackers that they had so no one could track them and they'd be safe. Tyne lay down on the couch and Calley came over kissing her neck. Tyne smiled holding her close to her. "so your pregnant. That why you're ill?" she asked and Tyne nodded slowly. Calley smiled running her hands through her hair gently. "it's alright. I'll help you all the way." she said nuzzling her and Tyne purred leaning into Calley. She smiled rubbing her back gently and Tyne relaxed into her touch. Tyne looked outside and sighed softly. "what's wrong?" she asked Tyne. "I just want to have a place where I can stay without fearing that I'll be hunted down and killed." she said softly. Calley held her friend close to her. "I will give you everything I can love." she whispered nuzzling her and Tyne looked up at her. She smiled kissing Calley's cheek gently. "thanks Calley." She whispered. Ambika and Kisni jumped up next to them. Calley smiled softly watching over her.

Months passed and Tyne's illness became worse. Calley cared for her constantly and her wolves watched their mistresses closely and protected them over night. Tyne lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Tears fell down her cheeks and Calley walked into the room. She looked at her and gasped. "Tyne! What's wrong?!" she asked. Tyne closed her eyes trying to stop the tears. Tears continued to leak out of her eyes. Calley grabbed her close to her. "talk to me babe. What's wrong?" she asked softly and Tyne looked at her. "the pain. It's killing me. I can't keep going on with this!" she sobbed. Calley held her tighter. "baby hang in there please. I need you and you need to let the baby live no matter what." She whispered. Tyne sobbed into Calley burring her face in her jacket. Calley stroked her hair gently. She ran her finger through her pitch black hair. She kissed down Tyne's neck gently and Tyne smiled slightly leaning into her touch. Calley lay her back down gently. "there you go love. You rest and keep up the strength please?" she said softly and Tyne nodded slowly. She closed her eyes and fell asleep soon after.

Calley kept a close eye on her over the next few days and she only got worse. It became harder to convince her to rest because the pain was keeping her up all night and day. Tyne lay on her side crying to herself. Kisni trotted into the room. He whined softly looking at Tyne. Tyne reached down pulling him up next to her. She stroked him gently. He licked away her tears and she smiled softly. She cuddled him gently holding him close to her chest. Pain shot through her and she screamed. A second later Calley was in the room on the phone to the EMTs. She sat by her holding her hand gently. "it's alright. They're on their way here." she said softly and Tyne whimpered. The EMTs pulled up outside. They came inside and walked over to Tyne. There was blood leaking onto the bed and they put her on a gurney. They took her out of the room and the wolves followed closely. "sorry but they can't follow us to the hospital." one said. Ambika growled at them and Calley looked at them. "uh actually they probably can." Calley smiled to herself getting them into her car. The ambulance raced off and Calley followed after it.

They pulled up at the hospital and took Tyne off down the hall. Calley sat in the waiting area and the wolves sat at her feet. Whenever anyone came close to her Ambika growled till Calley told her it was alright. Kisni jumped on her lap and looked at her. "she'll be alright." she whispered and he liked her cheek. Calley smiled holding him close. She heard Tyne scream and sighed praying she'd be alright. This went on for hours and Calley began to get worried about it all. She looked outside watching they outside world closely. Ambika rubbed up against her sensing she was worried. She smiled softly. "I guess you know these things huh?" she murmured and Ambika purred softly. She smiled sitting her on her lap and watching outside.

5 hours passed and a nurse came out. "Miss?" she said tapping Calley. "yes?" Calley asked. "you can go in to see Tyne now." she said and Calley smiled. She went off with Ambika and Kisni following. She went into Tyne's room. She was sitting up watching out the window. "Tyne!" Calley ran over hugging her gently. Tyne sighed leaning into her. She had blood being pumped into her to replace what she had lost. A nurse came in with a little girl wrapped in a blanket. She handed her to Tyne who held her close to her. She then began feeding the baby. "so….what's her name gonna be?" Calley asked and Tyne thought for a minute. "Genevieve." She said softly. Calley smiled holding her close. "well at least you are alright now and you did make it." She said and Tyne nodded. Calley hugged her gently keeping her close watching Genevieve closely. Genevieve wailed softly holding Tyne tightly. She smiled stroking her cheek gently. "she's so beautiful." Calley said as Genevieve fixed her green eyes on hers. Genevieve wrapped her fingers around Calley's finger holding it tightly. Tyne looked up at Calley and smiled leaning on her.

After an hour Calley got up. "where are ya goin?" Tyne asked. "just to get you discharged. I'm not taking any chances on having you stay here." She said kissing her cheek and Tyne nodded slowly. Calley left the room and Tyne looked back down at Genevieve. Calley talked the nurses into letting Tyne go early and then signed the discharge papers. She handed them back to the nurses and then heard her mate scream. "Tyne." She murmured. She ran off down the hall and into the room. Genevieve was on the ground crying. She grabbed her close and then heard Tyne somewhere down the hall. She raced down the hall and then stopped seeing Tyne in another empty room. Tyne had blood running down her arms. Calley rushed over to her. "what are you doing?" she asked. Tyne looked at her. "my father. He was here. I could feel him." She whimpered running the blade up her arms again and Calley stopped her. A shadow came over them and Calley looked up to see a man in a black cape in the window. The wolves growled at him getting in front of Calley and Tyne. He smirked pointing at his weapons and then Tyne. He then disappeared. Calley grabbed Tyne and left the hospital.

She got them back to the motel and began packing up their belongings. "where are we gonna go?" Tyne asked sitting on the couch holding Genevieve closely. "I don't know and I don't care." She said putting a couple of bags at the door. She kissed Tyne gently. "as long as I have you and Gen with me I have everything." She said softly. The wolves rubbed up against Calley and she smiled. "yes and you two as well." She said and Tyne smiled. She followed Calley out and they headed to a train station. Calley snuck them on in the back so there was no way her father could find out if they left the city and if they had, how they had left or where they were heading. She closed the door and sat down behind some boxes. The wolves lay at their feet listening out for danger. Calley held Tyne close against her. Gen whimpered softly and Tyne kissed the top of her head. "it's alright. You'll be safe. We'll make sure of it." Tyne whispered and Calley rested her head on Tyne's. "you do think we'll be alright?" Tyne asked and she nodded. "yes. I'm sure we'll be fine. As long as I get to keep you everything will be fine." She said and Tyne smiled. "I'll always be yours." She whispered and Calley purred nuzzling Tyne gently. "I'm glad about that." She said and Tyne giggled softly. The train headed off and the two of them stayed in the back of the train quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

Calley and Tyne traveled around for months never staying in one place for very long. Months turned into years. They never got in contact with anyone back in Chuggington to make sure that there was no way anyone could find Tyne. Eventually her father lost where they were going and they got some time without him chasing after them. They were living in Madrid three years later. Genevieve grew up quickly and spent a lot of time with the wolves and Calley never let Tyne out of her sight. Tyne began to get some of her trust back slowly but Calley took no chances with keeping her with other people.

Tyne was in the kitchen one morning when she felt someone hug her. She turned around to see Calley. She smiled wrapping her arms around her neck. "you alright?" Tyne asked and Calley nodded kissing her neck. "I am while I have you." She whispered and Tyne purred nuzzling her. She pulled Tyne off to their room. Tyne smiled as she lay her on the bed. Calley ran her hands up Tyne's shirt gently. "what does my empress want from me hm?" she whispered kissing Tyne's neck. "whatever ya feel like doin." She said and Calley grinned. She stripped Tyne down and then herself. She began rubbing her opening gently and Tyne groaned softly. She picked up the pace getting Tyne close to her climax before she stopped. Tyne looked at her. "why'd ya do that?!" Calley kissed her gently. "hush my baby. You'll get it." She whispered and Tyne lay back watching her. Calley began to eat her out and Tyne moaned. Calley smiled as she kept going till she climaxed. She licked it up and the Tyne pulled her closer running her hands down Calley. She began to rub her gently and Calley moaned leaning into her touch. She kept going pushing into her gently and Calley held her closer. She picked up the pace and soon after Calley climaxed. Tyne licked her clean and Calley got on top of Tyne rocking against her. Tyne smiled holding her closer as she began to rock against her. Calley picked up the pace and Tyne groaned louder. She could feel herself getting close and Calley climaxed into Tyne. They went for an hour before Calley lay down next to her lover. She stroked Tyne's hair gently kissing her cheek. "I love you Tyne." She whispered. "I love you too." Calley smiled nuzzling her gently. They both fell asleep in each others arms.

Gen was busy playing in her room at the time. Kisni and Ambika sat in her room watching her. She smiled getting off her bed. "let's see. What would be a nice present to get for momma and mommy." She murmured thinking out loud. She looked at the wolves. "I wish you had a suggestion." She murmured. She sat on the floor flicking through a book of hers. She stopped after a while pulling out some paper and pens and began drawing something on the paper. Kisni picked up one of the pens growling. "hey! That's not a toy silly!" she said looking at him and he looked at her and then dropped it. He licked her cheek and she giggled. She continued to drawing for a while. She then pulled out some beads and things putting them together and then onto a chain. She smiled before she lay back on the floor staring at the roof. She sighed softly closing her eyes yawning. She fell asleep sometime later.

Gen stirred snuggling into the mattress pulling the blankets around her tightly. Her eyes then snapped open and she sat up to see her in her own bed. She climbed out of bed and walked out of her room to check to see if she was still home. She saw Calley was on the couch. "mommy!" she ran over and Calley smiled hugging her tightly. "I fell asleep on the floor and then I woke up on the bed!" she said and Calley nodded. "I put you there love." She said and Gen smiled. "oh! I thought someone got me." She said leaning on her. Calley sat her on her lap and Gen cuddled up to her. "so what were you doing?" she asked. "I was busy doing drawings and stuff." Gen said. "with Ambika and Kisni." Calley smiled kissing the top of her head gently. "so you've been busy then?" she asked and Gen nodded. She looked around. "hey, where's mama?" Gen asked. "she's still resting." She said softly and Gen nodded. "me hungry. Can I eat?" she asked and Calley sat her on the couch going into the kitchen. She got Gen something to eat handing it to her and she ate it hungrily. They then heard Tyne scream. Calley ran into their room to see blood on the bed and Tyne was gone. Calley grabbed Gen and ran out the door with the wolves following her closely. She had to find Tyne as fast as possible before something happened to her.

Tyne had been resting in their room when someone had jumped through the window. They came over Tyne and she woke up and screamed. They knocked her out and grabbed her body before taking off with her. He got her in a car and tied her up. He then took off down the road disappearing from sight. Tyne stirred after a minute to see herself tied up and in a car. "where am I?!" she growled and the guy looked at her and smiled but said nothing. She struggled trying to get out of the hold but she couldn't. "it's not worth the fight girlie." he murmured and she glared at him. "what do you want from me?!" she growled. "everything. You know your pregnant. And we want that baby so we'll make sure we get that baby." she growled. "never. You'll never make me give up my child." she snapped. "we shall see." he said pulling down a road and speeding off. She leaned against the seats watching out the window. She hated her life. She really did.

As time passed Calley searched for Tyne. She'd been looking for months and still hadn't been able to find her. It worried Calley and Gen had refused to eat because she wasn't around anymore. It wasn't until one night when all was quiet that it all changed. Calley had recently put Gen to sleep in Calley's bed and then lay down herself for a little while to rest. The wolves sat at the end of the bed watching them closely. Calley fell asleep holding Gen close to her when someone broke into their house. They locked the wolves up in a cage and then knocked out both Calley and Gen throwing them into a truck. They shut the doors to the truck and got in. they then headed off down the road with them. The wolves growled trying to get to Calley and Gen to check if they were alright but they couldn't. They whimpered lying down watching them.

Calley woke up sometime later to see herself tied up against a wall. Gen was across from her tied up. She was struggling to get out of the chains. "ah, glad you're awake now." a familiar voice said. Calley looked to the side to see Jackman, Wilson, and Asher tied up and the other side had Zack, Fletch, and Brewster. "what are you guys doing here?!" she asked. "they got us too. Not sure what for." Jackman said. She nodded. "but where have you two been anyway?" Asher asked. "doesn't matter." Calley murmured looking at Gen. "momma...I want you." she sobbed. "don't struggle baby. It'll only hurt more." Calley whispered softly wanting to hold her to ease her pain. She looked over to see the others staring at her. "what?" she asked. "you're...her...mom?" Wilson said and she sighed. "yeah in a way." she murmured. "talk about it later though." she said before they said anything else. They looked at each other and then at Calley again.

A shadow walked over to them. "oh good. You guys are awake. I'm glad because I have something I need to share for you." he said and Calley glared at him. "you have no right to keep her from me this long!" she snapped. "settle down. Tyne is alright...kind of." he smiled darkly and the others eyed him. "what do you mean kind of?" Zack growled. "well you see, she was pregnant when we took her." he said and Calley stared at him. "she was...pregnant?!" he nodded slowly. "she had found out just a while before we took her." he smiled. "we kept her here slowly inducing her till the baby was at the point of being born. And only at five months but it's as if it had gone the full pregnancy." Calley growled glaring at him. "she's been awaiting your arrival and now you are here, I can get her." he snapped his fingers and some men came in with Tyne who was holding a baby close to her. "Tyne!" Calley whimpered struggling. "no! Let her go!" Tyne growled glaring at the man. "all in good time my pathetic little daughter." he murmured. "my mommy's not pathetic!" Gen snapped and he shot her a glare. She looked at the floor keeping quiet. "now Tyne. If you want everyone of your friends to be set free, there's only one thing you have to do. It's all very simple." he said and Tyne whimpered softly fearing what was coming. "give me the kid and I'll let you lot go." he said. "no! Don't do it!" Calley snapped. Tyne looked at her. "Calley's right. It's not worth the child's danger." Fletch said. "we can take him on no matter what." Jackman murmured.

Kai pulled out his sword as some men got Gen out. He smiled putting it to Gen's neck. "give me the child or she dies." he said. "no!" Tyne dove over to grab her and another guy grabbed Tyne holding her back. Kai chuckled softly. "you really don't understand all this do you?" he said walking over. "you see, you don't give me the child, Gen and your friends die right in front of you. However, give me the child and I'll let them live and let you all go freely." he said. He raised his sword slashing Tyne. She screamed dropping to the ground. He kicked her baby out of her arms and one of his assassins picked it up. Calley growled struggling trying to get to her mate. "don't struggle. It'll make it worse." Kai said smiling darkly. He turned back to Tyne. "so, what's the choice now. Give it to me..." he said putting his sword to her throat. "or die. Your choice entirely." Tyne gulped looking at her father and then at the others. Calley watched her closely. Tyne closed her eyes. "take him. Just leave them alone!" Kai smiled putting his sword back on her belt. He snapped his fingers and the assassins let the others down and took them out.

Calley ran over grabbing Tyne and Gen close to her. Tyne buried her face in Calley crying. "hey baby it's alright. We'll get him back. I promise." she whispered and Tyne held her tightly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let them do it." she sobbed. Calley stroked her hair gently holding her closer. "baby listen to me." she whispered making Tyne look at her. "I will make sure we get him back. I'm not gonna let your father keep him. He's not gonna do any good to the baby." she said softly. Tyne sniffed leaning on her. Gen tapped them bother gently. "what is it love?" Calley asked looking at her. She pulled something out of her jacket. She took both her parents hands and placed one necklace each in their hands. "what are these?" Tyne asked softly lifting hers up. It had a wolf that looked like Ambika. Calley had one with a dragon that looked like Tyne did. "something I made because I love you." she whispered and Tyne smiled hugging her tightly. Calley held them both closely. "now mommy has her mother wolf with her. Momma has mommy with her. And I have Kisni." she said pulling one out from down her jacket that looked like him. "we all have something special. So no matter what happens, you'll always have part of us." Calley kissed the top of her head gently. "now we just need to get the baby back." she said and Gen smiled. "and then I make one for him too. So he'll have some of us too." Tyne nuzzled them both gently. "I love you both so much." she whispered. Calley purred keeping them close. The others took them away from the area and back to Chuggington to figure a way to get Tyne's baby back home safely before Kai did anything to him.


	9. Chapter 9

A few days passed and Tyne had refused to eat or sleep till she had her baby back home with her. Calley got worried about her and sat with her. Genevieve watched her parents closely. Calley had hardly talked to anyone since she had told them about her and Tyne. She hadn't wanted to know what they thought so left the second she finished telling them. Genevieve had been watching when she told them and she knew how much Tyne meant to her and how much this baby was to them. Sitting around wasn't getting anywhere so she figured to take matters into her own hands. She walked away from her parents room heading to hers.

She opened her bedroom door and went in closing it gently. Kisni was sitting on her bed. He lifted his head looking at her. She smiled stroking him. "hey boy." she said softly. She pulled out a bag. He whined tilting his head watching her. "it's alright. I'm just gonna go on a little itty bitty trip." she said softly. Ambika pushed her door open and sat on her bag. Gen sighed pushing her off. "you can't stop me. Mommy needs him if she is to ever eat or sleep again. And momma is worried about her. Sitting around isn't doing anything so I have to." she murmured. Ambika growled softly pulling the bag off Gen sitting on it. "you don't think I should go do you?" Gen murmured looking at her. Ambika just looked at her. "oh c'mon. We have to for mommy. It's the only way to make her feel better." she said softly. "please?" she begged snuggling up to Ambika. She looked down at her little companion. She knew her mistresses cared about protecting Gen a lot and it was only instincts to protect her. Gen sighed running into the kitchen. She came back with some meat. "let me go and you get this." she said. The two wolves ran to her feet lying down waiting for their food. She smiled packing up the last of her things. She gave them the meat and while they ate, she ran out of the house to find her brother and bring him home.

She ran down the streets keeping to the shadows heading towards the building where they had been. She got close to the area when something sped past her. She skidded to a stop to see Ambika and Kisni standing in front of her. Ambika growled softly making sure she didn't move. A scream of a child came from inside the building. Ambika turned looking at the building and growled. "you wanna get it?" Gen asked realizing the fact if a child is in danger, she had to protect it. Ambika ran off towards the building and Kisni followed his mother closely. Gen smiled following them into the building. They got inside and ran through a hall way. Gen looked around for her brother. Ambika sniffed the ground picking up Kai's scent and followed it to a room. She stopped a some doors and Gen pushed on them gently and they opened slightly. Kai was in the room and her brother was hooked up to a machine. He screamed and Gen frowned glaring at Kai. Ambika went to go in when Gen pulled her back and shut the door. "wait until he comes out." she whispered holding her back from trying to kill him.

She kept herself in the shadows watching the doors closely. Soon after Kai walked out with some of his assassins. "god I want that child dealt with! How can I work if he keeps screaming!" he snapped. His men nodded looking at him. "we can give him something to prevent him from screaming and making any noise until he's trained as you want him." one said and Kai smiled. "perfect. Do it." he said motioning for them to leave. They bowed and walked off. Gen let Ambika go and she lept on top of Kai knocking him down. Gen ran into the room grabbing her brother. She bit into him and he howled. He grabbed her pulling her off him. He looked at her and frowned. "you're one of Tyne's wolves." he murmured and turned seeing Gen coming out with the baby. "assassins! Kill her!" he yelled getting up. Gen gasped running off. Kisni and Ambika followed after her as his assassins came running out after them. She held her brother closer under her jacket and ran out of the building. She kept running till something grabbed her and the wolves and took off.

She looked up to see her mom in dragon form and Calley on her back. Tyne tossed her kids and wolves onto her back. Calley grabbed Gen. "what were you doing in there?!" she asked. "sorry. But mommy wasn't eating or sleeping till she got her baby back and you were worried. And sitting around wasn't doing anything so I...went to get him." she pulled him out from under her jacket and Calley stared at her not sure whether she should be cross with her or not. "Ambika tried to stop me but I gave her some meat so I got out of the house and then they found me. When he screamed she wanted to protect him so we went." she whispered tearing up. "I only wanted to bring him home." Calley held her close to her. "oh baby. You should never go to him alone. Next time talk to us alright?" Gen nodded slowly. "are you mad at me?" she whispered. Calley looked at Tyne who smiled slightly. Calley shook her head. "how can we? You only did what your mother or I would've done." she said and Gen smiled slightly leaning into her. Calley stroked her hair gently looking down at the baby who was now asleep. She took him gently and Gen sat on Calley's lap holding her tightly. "what's his name?" she asked. "Tyne and I talked about that earlier. We thought Jabez." Gen nodded looking down at him as he slept. She smiled leaning on Calley more.

Once they got back to the house, they all got off and Tyne phased back. Gen ran into her mother's arms hugging her neck. Tyne smiled picking her up. "ya really do take after me don't ya? Fight first, think second." Gen giggled leaning on her. "well, at least he's back." she whispered and Tyne smiled. "all thanks to my little baby girl. No sorry. Our little baby girl." Calley smiled holding Tyne gently. "will you eat now?" she asked and Tyne nodded. "I guess so. I can't really say no since Gen did all this for me." she said and Gen giggled softly kissing her mom's cheek. "that's a good mommy." she said softly. Calley took them inside and Tyne sat down feeding Jabez. Gen watched her closely and Ambika sat at Tyne's feet. Kisni followed Calley to the kitchen wanting more food. Calley got Tyne something to eat and gave Kisni some food. She smiled watching him gulp it down and then expecting more. "greedy little wolf." she murmured going out to Tyne. She handed Tyne her food. "y'know. I wasn't so sure about having these wolves to start with, but now I kinda can't see life without them." Calley said leaning on Tyne. "just like I can't see life without you." Tyne murmured nuzzling her. Calley purred. "aww! One happy family!" Gen said climbing on Calley's lap hugging them and they smiled softly.

Tyne went off to her room afterwards lying down with Gen and Jabez. Calley began to clean up a little around the house. She was almost finished when a knock came at the door. She loaded her shot gun walking over. She opened the door slowly to see Jackman. She sighed opening it fully and put her gun back on her belt. "hey Cal." he murmured looking at her. "what's up Jackman?" she asked. "I thought I better come around and see how you guys were going." he said and she nodded letting him in. she shut the door behind him and he sat on the couch. "oh you don't need to worry about finding Jabez either. Gen brought him home." she said and he looked at her and then nodded. "well at least that much is sorted. And that would explain why he's on the move again." he said and Calley stared at the floor. "then I'll be moving them." Calley said and he looked at her. "but you just got here. Why leave Chuggington again?" she sighed. "I can't risk him coming after us." she murmured. "besides, I don't trust anyone here." he crossed his arms leaning back. "hey c'mon. We haven't said anything to anyone. Vee won't tell anyone about anything with you guys. She won't even tell the mayor. She doesn't trust anyone right now." he said and Calley looked at him. "it's true. You guys would be safe here. Besides, at least you'd have us to help you too. You can't fight this whole thing off alone Calley. It just doesn't work." She sighed softly thinking. "but I need to think of Tyne. What she's been through. It's not easy for her to stay in a place if she's not comfortable. And that has to come first." She said softly. He sighed looking at her. "so what are you going to do?" he asked and she shrugged. I don't know. I'm not really sure where we would go either." He looked up as Gen came out of the bedroom. She climbed on the couch sitting down. "so stay here. Why would your friends not help?" she said looking at Calley. She looked at Gen who smiled softly. "you can still protect mommy." Calley smiled kissing the top of her head. "alright. We'll try it I guess." She murmured and Gen smiled.

Jackman got up. "well, now that it's sorted, you guys meet us out in the city later on." He said opening the door. "whatever for?" Calley asked and he grinned. "you'll see. Just be there by about 5pm." He said and left. She looked at Gen who was smiling. "you like the idea don't you?" Calley asked and she nodded. Calley smiled lifting her up. She went into the bedroom and Tyne rolled over looking at her. "what was Jackman here about?" she asked softly. "he wanted us to stay here because then they could help me care for you. I wasn't so sure but Gen likes the idea. He also wants us to come to the city at about 5pm. Not sure what for but he wants us there." She said. Tyne whimpered softly and Calley sat next to her. "hey it's alright. You'll be fine so long as you stay with me." She said and Tyne leaned on her gently. She rubbed her back and Tyne relaxed into her a bit more. Gen cuddled up against them. "poor mommy. She's just scared." She whispered. Calley held them both close. "we'll just see how it goes." She said softly and Tyne nodded slowly.

After sometime, Calley got Gen out into the car. Tyne stood in the doorway holding Jabez tightly. She was still unsure about going anywhere with the others. Calley looked over at her mate and sighed walking over. "c'mon baby. Please just try it. If you don't want to stay then we'll go I promise but let's just try it." She said softly. "they're putting in the effort so we may as well just try it. And Gen thinks you'll be alright." She took Tyne's hand gently. "alright. I'll try it." She murmured and Calley smiled getting her in the car. They headed off and Tyne watched out the window as they went through the streets. Calley held her hand tightly. "it's alright love. I'm right here and will be the whole time." Tyne sighed looking at her. Calley smiled at her and she smiled back.

They slowed down once they got near the center of the city. She pulled up behind Jackman's care and she cut the engine. She got out and got Gen out carrying her around to the other side. Tyne took her hand and they headed off down the street slowly. Wilson came down the street in the other direction. "hey Calley. Tyne." He said and Calley smiled. "hey Wilson. What's all this about?" she asked and he smiled. "you'll see." He said leading them off down a bit further to a restaurant. He opened up the door letting them in and then followed them. The others were waiting for them over in the corner. Calley smiled walking over to them. Tyne whimpered keeping her hand in Calley's but standing behind her. Calley kept her close to her watching the others closely. "so you wanted us here for what reason?" Calley asked. "we'll get something to eat first." Vee said and they sat down. They got some food ordered and sat there talking. Tyne was silent the whole time and just stared at her food. "Tyne. You should eat something." Vee said and Calley glanced over at Tyne. She leaned over. "Tyne please just eat something. You need to eat to keep your strength us." She whispered and Tyne shook her head slowly. Calley sighed softly. "don't worry about her. Now what did you want to see us about?" she asked. They all got up. "follow me." Vee said walking off with them. Calley followed her with Tyne close to her wondering what is was all about.


	10. Chapter 10

Vee lead them off to a room out the back away from everyone. "information on people who have made deals with Tyne's father in the years since she was taken." Asher said putting a file on the table. Tyne glanced up at the file and her heart raced as Calley put Gen down letting go of Tyne's hand. She went over to pick it up. Tyne grabbed the file holding it close against her chest and backed away from them slowly. She held Jabez tightly pulling Gen to her. "Tyne?" Calley said softly looking at her. "they shouldn't have seen this." She said softly. Calley walked over to her touching her cheek. "why? What's in there that they shouldn't see?" She asked. "everything!" Tyne whispered. She was shaking gently and Calley took Jabez handing him to Vee. Calley hugged her tightly stroking her hair. "if it's any help to you Tyne, we never looked in the file." Zack said looking at them. "Cora gave it to us when your father took us into his area." Tyne glanced up at them. "good! No one sees what's in here!" she snapped. "hey it's alright. If we help you we need to know what he's done." Calley said making Tyne look at her. "please? You trust me. And I trust them." Tyne whimpered leaning on Calley. Calley kissed her gently. "please?" Tyne reluctantly gave her the file and Calley flicked through it.

Calley closed the file after a minute leaning on the wall. She walked over to the others handing Asher the file back. "burn it and make sure there's not a trace left of it!" she growled and he just looked at her blankly. Vee looked at her putting Jabez in the capsule. Gen went and sat by him watching them. "we can't destroy it Calley. We need it for evidence." She said. "evidence my ass! Destroy the damn thing!" she snapped. "I don't want that around. Tyne's hurt enough with the memories. She doesn't need that too!" Jackman sighed. "Calley she doesn't have to see the file. It'll be locked up where she won't have to see it! It'll be fine." Calley crossed her arms. "destroy it." She said. "why don't we just get rid of it somewhere she won't see and just leave it?" Asher asked. "because we need it to prove what her father's been doing." Zack said. "I want it destroyed!" Calley snapped. "but then we won't have proof of what's been going on!" Fletch said and Vee nodded. "I'm sorry but destroying it is out of the question." Calley glared at them. "I can get proof. I want that file gone!" Brewster and Wilson looked at each other watching them argue. Tyne turned walking out of the room. The two boys followed her closely.

Tyne walked out of the building. She got on top of the building walking along to top. Brewster and Wilson followed behind her closely. "Tyne?" Brewster said softly and she stopped looking back at them. "are you alright?" he asked and she shook her head. He walked over hugging her and she held him crying softly. Wilson came over hugging them both. "what's wrong?" Wilson asked. "they're arguing over what's to be done with the file. I know what's in it. I know why Calley wants it destroyed and I wish it was but then the others want it to be kept as evidence but they could get attacked if my father found out they had that file." She whispered. "so where's the place for it to be?" Brewster asked sitting her down and holding her close. Wilson leaned on her gently. "with me but with the kids it wouldn't be safe for the children. Cora should have it. At least she could give it to us." She murmured. "wait here." Wilson said getting up. He ran off back towards the restaurant and Brewster sighed rubbing Tyne's back gently. Wilson dropped down going back inside. He went into the room to see them still arguing over it. Gen had her ears cover crying silently. Wilson walked over and got the file from Asher without him knowing. He then got Gen and Jabez and left the building.

He got back to Tyne and Brewster. He sat down and Gen grabbed her mom tightly. Tyne held her close. "it's alright baby." Tyne whispered. She calmed down leaning into Tyne. "they just keep going. It's not good." She whispered and Tyne nodded. Wilson pulled the file out from under his jacket. "we'll get this back to Cora. Don't worry." Wilson said holding Tyne gently. She looked at them both and smiled. "you two are alright." She said softly smiling. "I think I trust you both." They smiled hugging her tightly. They sat there in silence for a while. They lights around the city were glowing brightly and the city was still rather busy. Tyne sighed softly keeping the boys close. "I've missed this place to be honest. And I missed you guys." She whispered and they smiled. "we missed you too." She purred softly. "well I didn't." Gen said and they giggled. "but I think if we ever left…then I probably would miss you guys." Tyne smiled kissing the top of her head. "I may have been away from you guys a lot but I never stopped thinking about you lot. I just….when first got back I…I didn't know how to trust anymore. I've still got a few problems but I want to sort it out." The boys smiled at her. "we'll help you." Brewster said and Wilson nodded.

Not far off from them, Vee, Chuggineers, and Chug Patrol were watching the three of them talk. They had since stopped their arguing and realized the boys, Tyne, Gen, and Jabez were all missing and went out to find them. Jackman had tracked Wilson's Chug-com to their location. "she's actually talking to them?" Asher whispered. "well it's better than listening to us arguing." Calley murmured. Vee held her shoulder. "it's alright. Let's just go check on them." She said and they nodded. They jumped across to the roof where they were and Tyne turned her head looking at them. She got up holding Gen close to her. Wilson hid the file behind his back as he turned around and handed Tyne Jabez. Brewster held Tyne close to him watching them. "Tyne we're sorry about what happened. We never meant it to turn out into an argument." Calley said softly. "you said we could trust them. Does that still stand?" she asked softly and Calley nodded. "they were just trying to do what was best but so was I and we contradicted ourselves." Tyne looked at Brewster and then at the others. "bad news was we lost the file somehow." Jackman said and Calley backed up expecting Tyne to get really upset but she just eyed them. "you mean this file?" Wilson asked holding up the file. "yeah. How'd ya get it?" Asher asked and he smiled. "doesn't matter. All that matters is where it's going." He said. He jumped off the building taking off away from them. Jackman went to follow and Brewster held him back. "don't even try," he murmured and let him go. "where's he going?" Zack asked. "to give it back to Cora. It's the safest place for it to be and we can get it back." Tyne said watching Wilson disappear.

Wilson took off towards the building and snuck inside quietly. he found Cora's room and got inside. "hey Cora!" he whispered and she looked at him. "here. Keep this but make sure we can get it back if we need proof for anything." He said and she smiled. "alright. I'll keep it safe." She said putting it away. "how's Tyne?" she asked. "scared. The others were arguing cause none of them agreed as to what to do with the file so she left and Brewster and I followed. We talked for a bit and then the others found us after they had stopped arguing." He said and she nodded. "just keep her safe. Please." She said and he smiled. "no problem." He said. "oh and if you ever need protecting, just come see us. We'll always help you if you ever end up in danger." He added and she smiled. "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you." She said softly. "no. thank you for being there for Tyne. I can't imagine what she'd be like if you hadn't been there for her." He said and she smiled. "just doing my job." He nodded. "and so am I. remember, come to us if you need help." She nodded. He smiled and then left the building. He ran back to the others quickly.

He got next to Tyne. "all done." He said and she smiled sighing softly. He looked at the others. "I guess that solves the problem with what to do with it." He said smiling. They other looked at each other and then nodded slowly. "c'mon Tyne. We'll go for a walk." Brewster said taking her hand. Calley took Jabez and Gen watching the three go off. Calley smiled softly. "well, I guess she's at least talking to others." Calley said and the others nodded. "they really care about her. Just like you." Gen whispered and Calley kissed the top of her head gently. "yes they do. And it's been hard to have been away this long." She said softly. They headed back to Calley's place to work somethings out while Tyne went around with Brewster and Wilson.

she kept close to them watching out around them. She then stopped and Brewster and Wilson jerked to a stop. They turned looking at her. "what's wrong?" Wilson asked. She whimpered diving into the shadows. Brewster turned around to see Koko not far from them. "hey Tyne. Koko's not gonna hurt ya." He said going over to her. Wilson walked over to Brewster. "he right. She would never do anything to hurt you." Tyne whimpered softly keeping in the shadows. Koko looked up to see her two friends talking to the shadows. She frowned walking over. "why are you two talking to the shadows?" she asked. They both jumped and spun around. "don't **ever** do that Koko!" Wilson said leaning on Brewster. "sorry! I was just curious." She said softly. "we were talking." Brewster said feeling Tyne hold him tightly. Koko tilted her head looking at them confused. "talking." She said crossing her arms. "to the shadows." Wilson looked at Brewster and then back at her. "well I admit that does sound kinda stupid when you say it. It sounded better in our heads." He said and Koko sighed rolling her eyes. "what are you two hiding?" she asked and they looked at the ground thinking. "we can't say because what we are hiding is afraid you'll hurt them." Brewster said and Wilson nodded. "well I wouldn't." she said. "well we said that already but it made no difference." Wilson said softly. "you two have Tyne don't you?" she said and they both looked at each other and then nodded. "how'd ya know?" Wilson asked. "who else would be scared of seeing people right now and you two be hiding other then her?" she said and they nodded. "fair point." Wilson murmured.

Koko looked behind Brewster at Tyne. "hey Tyne. I'm not gonna hurt you. The only person I'll hurt are the people who'll hurt you. We're on your side." She said and Tyne eyed her and looked at the boys. They nodded and she sighed softly. "alright." Brewster took her hand keeping Tyne close. "she's had a bit of a bad night." He said and Koko followed them as they walked off. "oh? What happened?" she asked. "the guys got in a fight. Chug Patrol, Chuggineers, Vee, and Calley about what was to be done with a certain file." Wilson said softly and she nodded. "what file?" she asked after a minute. "the one with all the information about who made deals with her father." He said and she nodded again. The four of them walked down the street talking and Tyne got used to having Koko there. "so what were you guys planning on doing?" Koko asked. "oh we were just going to have some time with Tyne and try and help her ignore what happened earlier." Brewster said and Tyne nodded leaning on him gently. Koko smiled softly. "poor thing. Must be hard being somewhere where you hardly trust anyone." She murmured and Tyne smiled. "I'm used to it. I never trusted my family either." Tyne said softly. "and looks like it's only gonna get worse." Brewster said looking up. Tyne looked up to see Lori. She whimpered getting behind him and they watched as she came down the street slowly.


	11. Chapter 11

Lori headed down the street getting closer to them all. Koko grabbed Tyne pulling her into the shadows with her keeping her out if sight of Lori. Tyne whimpered softly watching. Brewster and Wilson stayed out there talking to each other watching as Lori got closer. She stopped when she saw the two boys. "well, what are you two doing out?" she asked and they looked at her. "just out talking." Wilson said. "oh? So you two aren't busy?" she asked walking closer to them. "that all depends on what ya want." Brewster said and Wilson nodded. She pushed the two of them up against a wall. "oh I don't think you'll mind." she said running her hands down them slowly. Koko watched her touching them and frowned. Brewster looked at Wilson. He pulled away but Lori pulled him back. "it's alright." she said softly kissing his cheek. Wilson reached for his chug-com when he felt Lori's hand stop his. "let's not bother the others." she whispered tossing it away from the boys. She kept touching them. Koko looked at Tyne who was growled. Tyne shot out of the shadows punching Lori back. Lori hit the ground and looked up at Tyne and smiled. "I thought so." she sneered. She grabbed Tyne chaining her up. "nice bit of money I'll get for handing you in to your father." she growled before disappearing.

The three of the kids just stood there staring at nothing shocked. Wilson then dove over grabbing his chug-com before they ran off to find Lori. "Wilson to Jackman!" he growled but got no reply. "Wilson to Jackman! Wilson to Asher! Wilson to anyone! Answer this damn fucking device!" he yelled. "Wilson? Sorry didn't realize you called. What's wrong?" Jackman's voice came over it. "that damn bitch Lori got Tyne. Planning on selling her back to her father!" Wilson said. "she's doing what?!" he heard Calley yell. "we'll be right there Wilson." Jackman said and turned it off. Brewster looked at Wilson. "how long till they get here?" he asked. "probably not long." Wilson said and he nodded. "maybe we should split up?" Koko asked. "that could work but then she might try attacking us." Brewster said and she nodded. They kept running down the street looking around for Lori but they couldn't see her.

After Lori had left with Tyne, she got her back to her place and left her on the couch. Tyne struggled trying to get out of the hold. Lori came back out a minute later grabbing her taking her downstairs. She tied her to the wall and smiled. "you aren't going anywhere." she said smiling at her. Tyne whimpered softly watching her. "just what's the big deal anyway?!" Tyne snapped. Lori smiled again. "oh I'm just gonna sell you to your father, get the money I want, give you over to him and then he can do what he wants to you." she said running her hands down her. "but I have a use for you right now." Tyne watched her closely wanting to get out of here. She stripped Tyne down and then herself before she started to rape her. Tyne screamed and Lori covered her mouth. "keep quiet or I'll kill your kids." she hissed and Tyne whimpered. This went on for a hour before she then stopped. She left Tyne going back upstairs to get onto her father. Tyne struggled pulling against the chains. She growled pulling at them harder till they eventually gave out. She grabbed her clothes getting dress before she jumped out a window taking off to the run down side of Chuggington around the area Calley had found her to start with.

Not long after the others came up to the three friends. "have you found anything yet?" Jackman asked and they shook their head. "not a trace of anything." Koko said leaning on a wall. "the only parts we haven't checked were the run down areas." Wilson said and they nodded. "is she gonna be alright?" Brewster asked and they all looked at each other. "of course she will. We'll make sure of it." Calley said softly and he nodded. He looked at Wilson and Koko who were looking at him. None of them were to sure about if they were actually gonna be able to get her back. At least not before Lori gave her back to her father and it scared them all a little. The adults headed off first and the three friends followed close behind. "you really think she'll be alright?" Koko asked softly. The two boys shook their heads. "someone's bound to hurt her." Brewster murmured. "yeah. Even if it's not when we find her, it could've already happened." Wilson whispered. Koko sighed softly keeping close to her friends.

They all arrived in the run down areas of Chuggington. "I can't image her being the kinda girl to come here." Asher murmured looking around. The place was litters with rubbish and smoke filled the streets. There were homeless people and drunk people walking around. "you kids stay in the middle." Zack said and they nodded going in the middle as the others walked around them to keep them safe. They walked around looking down the streets. Calley shivered. "I hate this area of Chuggington." she muttered looking about. "well, we'll be quick to check this area then." Asher said and the others nodded. "but we have to make sure we look around properly so that we don't miss anything though." Brewster said. "of course. But let's just hurry." Jackman said and they headed off a bit faster.

As they got further into the area, the smell started becoming unbearable and the air was becoming thick with smoke. Wilson covered him mouth with his jacket. "this is horrible. No wonder I don't come here." he murmured looking at the others. They all nodded covering their mouths. "it's gotten worse since I found Tyne here." Calley said. She looked up to see a figure nearby sitting on the ground leaning on a building. She headed over towards it turning on her flashlight. She pointed it over in the direction of the figure to see Tyne. "Tyne!" she dropped the flashlight running over to her. She stopped seeing a bottle of alcohol next to her and she had a knife in her hand with blood running down her arms. She'd been cut badly across her stomach recently too. Calley's eyes filled with tears staring at her. "what happened?" she asked dropping down next to her. "she...I..." Tyne burst into tears and Calley pulled her against her rubbing her back. "what did Lori do to you?" she asked softly. She shook her head holding Calley tightly. "she touched you didn't she?" she whispered softly so the others wouldn't hear. "the way I promised no one would touch you other than me?" Tyne nodded slowly and Calley growled.

She lifted Tyne up going over to the others. She handed Tyne to Jackman. Tyne whimpered as he took her and Calley touched her cheek. "he'll tend to your wounds. I need to deal with Lori." she said softly and Tyne nodded slowly. Calley then left heading to Lori's house. She slammed the door open and Lori looked at her. "what do you want?" she growled glaring at her. Calley said nothing to her. She grabbed her sword landing a blow on Lori. She howled fall to the ground. Lori looked up at her seeing the rage building up in her eyes. She got up slowly hitting Calley back. "you can't just coming into my house and do this!" Lori hissed. "well you can't just come into my life and try to ruin it!" Calley screamed cutting her again. "I promised her no harm would come to her in the way you hurt her!" she cut into Lori making her scream. "yeah. Not so tough are you on the other end of things are you?!" Calley smiled twisting it as she pulled it out. "fucking bastard that you are!" Lori lay on the ground bleeding badly. Calley stormed out of the house to go back to her baby girl.

While Calley had been out, Jackman had gotten Tyne back home. The others had already gone back to their homes. Jackman lay Tyne down on their bed fixing her up. She couldn't walk with all the pain and she hated it. He sat next to her and Tyne held him tightly not letting go. "hey it's alright. Your safe her. You can let go." he said and she shook her head. He sat down next to her and Tyne buried her face in his jacket crying softly. He stroked her hair gently. "it's alright. Everything will be fine again soon." he said softly. She whimpered looking up at him. He smiled holding her tightly. "trust me, everything will be fine once Calley's finished dealing with Lori." he said and she nodded slowly. He rubbed her back gently and she relaxed into him a bit. She fell asleep leaning on him soon after. Calley got home and came into the bedroom quietly. She looked to see Tyne asleep on Jackman and Jackman was now also asleep. She smiled softly pulling the blankets up over them leaving them to rest. She then went out to check on her kids. She went into their rooms to see them sleeping. She smiled lying down holding Gen. She cuddled into Calley. "I love you momma." she whispered. "I love you too." Calley said smiling.

The next morning Jackman woke up still holding Tyne. He smiled thankful nothing had happened to her over night. Tyne stirred opening her eyes slowly. "sleep well?" Jackman asked and she looked at him and nodded. "I think you better have something to eat." he said and she shook her head. "yes. You need to eat. It's gonna do no good if you don't eat." she went to get off the bed and out the window when Jackman grabbed her waist. "don't even think about it." he said lifting her up off the bed. She huffed a sigh looking at him. He smiled softly. "oh c'mon. You know you have to eat." he said opening the door. Tyne grabbed him tightly making sure he didn't drop her by accident. He walked out of the bedroom and into the lounge where Calley was already making breakfast. "oh good. You did get home." he said and Calley smiled. "yeah. Just didn't wake you both. You needed to sleep." she said and he nodded sitting on the couch lying Tyne down on his lap. Tyne held him tightly. "she really get's clingy doesn't she?" Jackman said looking at her. "only when things like this happen. It takes her a while before she's happy being on her own and she goes very quiet. Just all to much pain in one go." she said and he nodded stroking her hair. "something has to be done about her father and Lori soon. This can't keep going on. She needs to break her old habits. Not do them more." he said and Calley nodded.

She then came out giving them their breakfast and they ate it. Tyne hardly touched hers. Calley looked at her and sighed softly. "Tyne." she said softly and Tyne shook her head pushing the food away. "hey c'mon. You need to eat." Jackman said pulling it back over. He got some on the fork and lifted it up to her mouth. "open or we'll make you." he said softly. Calley giggled as Tyne just eyed the two of them. She sighed doing so and he put it in her mouth. "now chew it and swallow it. If you do that, I might just let you get away with eating half of your breakfast." she lent back eating it very slowly as he made sure she ate. She ate half of it and he put the rest up. "see now? That wasn't so bad now was it?" he said and she rolled her eyes. Calley shook her head. "ah Tyne. You need to eat to keep your strength up." she said softly and Tyne nodded slowly. She sighed closing her eyes slowly and Jackman stroked her hair softly. "poor thing." he murmured softly. "don't worry. We'll make sure we finish this off." Calley said and he nodded slowly. "you look tired. You two should rest and I'll watch over the place." she said. "if you're sure." he said and she nodded. He leaned back on the couch closing his eyes. She smiled softly and took the two kids out while Tyne and Jackman rested.


	12. Chapter 12

Calley wandered through the park with the kids close to her. Ambika and Kisni followed close behind them. She sighed softly watching Gen run around playing in the trees with the wolves. Calley sat down with Jabez in her lap as he stared up at her watching her closely. She stroked his hair gently. "hey Calley!" she heard someone calling. She looked up to see Wilson running over with Koko and Brewster. "hey kids. You all alright?" she asked and they nodded. "what about Tyne?" Brewster asked. "oh, she's alright I guess. Doesn't want to eat and doesn't say anything. She's in to much pain to walk anywhere herself. Jackman and Tyne fell asleep on the bed so I didn't see them till this morning and he had to carry her out because of the pain." she said and they sighed. "I feel bad. We should've done something to help her." Koko said sitting down. "it wasn't your fault. Lori would've just hurt you kids too." she said touching her cheek. Koko shrugged looking at Gen. "so Genevieve and Jabez are doing alright?" she asked. "yeah. She's alright. JJ's fine I guess. He doesn't have to do much though. He didn't seem to affected by her father." she said and they nodded. "so is Tyne at home?" Brewster asked and she nodded. "alone?!" Wilson asked looking at her. "no! Jackman's with her. They were really tired and so I told them to rest." she said and they sighed nodding. They sat there talking to Calley watching Gen and the wolves.

Back at the house Jackman and Tyne were still resting. Shadows were outside the house watching the house closely. They moved in closer to the house. Jackman stirred sensing them outside. The door was kicked in off it's hinges and came into the hallway leading to the lounge. He woke up seeing the shadows coming in. he growled softly and looked down to see Tyne gone. He got up and looked around. He went into the kitchen to see Tyne in the corner holding herself. He went over to her. "are they after you?" he whispered. She nodded and he picked her up gently holding her close to him. He went out the back a bit and into the basement. "stay here and keep quiet." he said sitting her down in the shadows. She nodded slowly and he went up locking the door. He hid behind a wall watching the shadows move through the house. "she's here somewhere. I can feel it." one hissed. Jackman grabbed his sword as he snuck up behind them and brought his sword down on some of them. The others turned looking at him. He kicked the dead bodies away from him glaring at the others. "you're not getting your hands on Tyne." he snapped and they ran at him. He swung at them cutting through them. He kicked them back stabbing a couple more through the chest. The remaining few retreated. He wrote something down on some paper before going down to the basement. He picked Tyne up and left the house with her and a few essential things.

Calley headed back to the house sometime later with the three trainees following so they could see Tyne. She arrived home to see the door off it's hinges. She gasped running inside with them following. "where's mommy?" Gen asked softly holding JJ close to her. "I don't know." Calley said softly. Brewster looked down at the dead bodies and the blood all over the ground. He rolled one over seeing one of Kai's men and Koko gasped. "they broke in here and got her and Jackman?!" she asked and Calley shook her head. "they can't have. Jackman wouldn't let them take him or Tyne. Not when he knows what's going on." she said holding Gen's hand tightly. Wilson picked up the paper. "it's from Jackman." he said. "what's it say?" Calley asked. "it says, "taken Tyne away from the house. At motel in the city. Come to us. To dangerous to go to you. They want Tyne again. Jackman." What motel?" Wilson said thinking. "we'll follow his chug-com." Calley said tracking it.

They tracked them down to one of the big motels in the city. Calley went in and got the room that Jackman had booked into. They went up and Calley knocked on the door. She head something crash inside. Jackman looked out the window carefully to see them. He then unlocked the door opening it and motioned for them to come in quickly. They went in and he shut it locking it again. "what was the crash?" Calley asked. "Tyne running to the bathroom cause she got scared." he said going off to the bathroom. Calley smiled sitting down at the table with the others. Gen sat on the bed with JJ. Jackman came back out carrying Tyne who was crying softly. "I warned you not to move or it'd hurt." he said softly sitting on the couch. Calley walked over sitting next to them kissing the top of Tyne's head gently. "Gen and JJ have the room in there. I got a few essential things for you guys to last a while till I can work something with Vee to have you somewhere safer." Jackman said softly. She nodded as Gen took her brother to their room. "are you staying with us?" Calley asked looking at him. "only if you want me to." he said and she nodded. "I'd feel safer." she said and he nodded. "alright. I'll sleep in the other room besides the kids room." he said and she nodded. The three friends looked at each other. They felt like they had to do something to help Tyne and Calley a bit.

The three of them stayed a while before they headed back home. Calley made sure nothing was turned on that could be used to track them. They all had an early bed to get as much rest as possible. Later into the night Tyne woke up suddenly after a nightmare. She tapped Calley. "Cal." she whispered but she didn't wake up. She'd been worn out a lot and had fallen into a deep sleep. Tyne whimpered softly getting up. Pain shot through her and she winced going into Jackman's room quietly. She went to tap him when he looked at her. "what's wrong? And you shouldn't be moving." he said moving over a bit and she sat down. "nightmare." she whimpered and he sat up. "what happened?" he asked. "dad found me. He took me away from here and kept me away for two years. He then just one night came into my room and killed me in cold blood. I'm worthless and nothing to anyone." she sobbed and Jackman rubbed her back. "hey that's not true. And we won't let anything happen to you." he said softly. She held him tighter. "I wanna believe it but I can't convince myself." she said softly. Jackman got up off the bed picking her up. He went out and sat her on the couch. He went into the kitchen making her a drink. He sat down behind her handing it to her. They sat there in silence for a while. Tyne fell asleep after she'd finished her drink. Jackman sighed softly watching outside closely.

The next morning Calley woke up feeling Tyne gone. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up looking around to see her on the couch with Jackman who were both sound asleep. She sighed getting up going into the kitchen. "morning Calley." Tyne whispered looking at her. "hey Tyne. Something happen last night?" she asked and Tyne nodded. "nightmare. You were sound asleep and didn't wake up so I went to Jackman." she said and Calley smiled. "at least you're talking a bit more and you trust him." she said kissing the top of her head. Calley looked at Tyne's clothes to see blood on it. "I think you've reopened that cut of yours." she said softly and Tyne groaned. "that's the last thing I need." she murmured. Calley went off to get somethings to fix it. Jackman stirred slightly waking up. He sighed softly stretching. He looked to see Tyne still there. "good girl. You haven't moved." he said teasingly going to move her. She shook her head stopping him. "no don't move me. I haven't moved yes but it's reopened. There's blood on my clothes and now yours." she said looking at it. "oh no." he murmured. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "for what?" he asked slightly confused. "cause now you've got blood on you too." she said. He laughed softly. "that's not the problem. The problem in you're gonna be in more pain." he said.

Tyne sighed as Calley came back. "Tyne. We're gonna have to move you." Calley said softly. "otherwise we can't fix it." Tyne whimpered softly. "it's gonna hurt." she said and Calley sighed. "I know. But I can't do anything while you're like that." she said and Tyne nodded slowly. Jackman and Calley both gently moved her over so Calley could fix it. Tyne bit her lip to stop herself from screaming in pain. Calley lifted up Tyne's shirt to see it had not only reopened but was worse than it was to start with from moving. Tyne whimpered softly as Calley got the things out to fix it. She slightly touched it and Tyne screamed. Calley stopped and Gen came out of her room. "what's going on?" she asked sleepily. "she's hurt herself." Calley said softly. Gen came over and gasped seeing it. "poor mommy." she said softly. Tyne pushed Calley's hands away from the wound. "don't touch it." she whispered. "Tyne. I have to. It'll just get worse." she said. Jackman held her tighter. "let Cal fix it, then we'll leave it be." he said softly. Tyne gave in eventually and Calley started to fix it. Tyne gripped the back of the couch trying to keep herself from screaming in pain. Jackman stroked her hair gently watching Calley. Calley glanced up at Tyne. She could see the pain and she hated putting Tyne in pain but she had no other choice.

Calley finished after a bit and sat down at the table. Tyne opened her eyes slowly. Jackman wiped the tears away and sat her up a bit more. "see? It's all over now." he said softly. She leaned on him looking at Calley. "thanks." she whispered. Calley smiled. "it's alright. I just hope I don't have to put you through that much again." she said softly and Tyne sighed. Calley went into the kitchen. "it might be a bit much to ask." she said coming out a minute later. "but will you eat this?" she said handing Tyne breakfast. Tyne shook her head pushing it away. "no. I don't wanna eat." she whimpered. Calley sat it down. "you talk her into it." she said to Jackman who nodded. "Tyne. Eat half of it." he said and she shook her head. "eat half and I'll let you not eat till dinner." he said and she looked at him. "promise?" she asked. He nodded. "I promise that if you eat half of your breakfast, I'll let you eat nothing else till dinner." he said and she sighed. "alright." she murmured. He got some on the fork. "alright. Open." he said and Gen giggled. "Jackman's doing mommy's job!" she said and Calley smiled watching him feed Tyne who was obvious that she still hated the eating idea. Calley went and got Jabez. "after you eat Tyne, you need to feed JJ." she said softly and Tyne nodded.

Gen sat down eating her breakfast while occasionally sneaking some to the hungry, waiting wolves at her feet. "I hope you aren't feeding the wolves Genevieve." Calley said cleaning up in the kitchen. Gen stopped a minute. "no momma." she said softly and Jackman smiled. Calley looked at Jackman who had now a serious look as he fed Tyne. "is she Jackman?" Calley asked. "nah. She's a good girl." he said and Calley nodded turning around. Jackman winked at Gen who giggled softly. Tyne smiled keeping herself for laughing. Calley turned eying the three of them who were back doing what they had been. She frowned having a feeling they were lying. "so what are we gonna do today?" Calley asked. "watch a movie! No TV. Don't want to see anything bad." Gen said and Calley smiled. "hmm, maybe you could go out with Brewster, Wilson, and Koko for a while to the movies." she said and Gen smiled. "yes! We do that!" she said happily and Calley laughed softly. "I'll sort it for you then." she said going off. The three of them turned up a bit later and picked Gen up before heading out again to have some time out. Calley smiled watching them leave. "be careful!" she said and they nodded. "we will!" they called and disappeared off. Calley shut the door locking it again hoping they would be.


	13. Chapter 13

Gen ran off ahead of them excitedly. "Gen! Wait up love!" Koko called running off after her leaving the two boys behind her. She raced around a corner and skidded to a stop almost crashing into Gen. She looked up to see the entire main streets filled with people. "why are there so many people?" Gen asked. "I don't know." she murmured. Gen giggled running off into the crowd. "Gen!" she called. The boys got there to see all the people and gasped. "Koko? Gen?" Brewster yelled. "I think they're somewhere in...there." Wilson said pointing to the crowd of people. The boys looked at each other before heading into the crowd. Wilson stuck close to Brewster not wanting to lose him in the crowd. They could hear Koko calling for Gen and then Gen calling for them. The boys went around calling for the girls trying to find them but they weren't getting very far. "what if we never find them?" Wilson asked. "we will. Just keep looking." He said pulling Wilson off further into the crowds of people as they kept looking for each others.

After sometime the four of them managed to find their way to somewhere quiet meeting up with each other. Koko held Gen's hand. "don't run off like that. You could've gotten lost." she said. "yeah. And then we would've gotten lost too!" Wilson said and Gen nodded. "I just wanted to see what all these people were here for." she said. "well, maybe we'll go find out." Brewster said heading off with them following. They headed into the main street to see everyone crowding around someone. "I wonder who that person is." Wilson murmured. They then saw Vee there and went over. "hey Vee. What's going on?" Koko asked. "Action Chugger arrived for a new movie release. We tired to get him here without them knowing but it didn't work." she said and Brewster chuckled. "he can never get here in secret." he said and she nodded. "who's Action Chugger?" Gen asked looking at them. "Action Chugger does movies and he's really famous here." Koko said and she nodded. Vee got some of the crowd back so Action Chugger could actually move. She got him out of the crowd. "sorry about that." Vee said. "it's fine. I'm used to it." he said. "I believe you'd remember Brewster, Koko, and Wilson." she said and he looked at them and smiled. "yeah I remember them." he said. "hey Gen, that's AC." Wilson said. She ducked behind Koko watching him closely. "she a friend of yours?" he asked. "yeah. This is Genevieve. Tyne's daughter." Brewster said and he nodded. "what are you kids up to?" he asked. "we were going to the movies." Wilson said. "movies!" Gen shouted racing off. "Gen! Wait!" Koko yelled and she came back. "we may not be able to." Koko said. "why?" she asked. "cause of all the crowds." Brewster murmured looking around. "I'll get you four in." AC said taking them off. Gen smiled holding Koko's hand tightly as they went into the movies.

They came out of the movies an hour or so later. Gen was running around inside while the three kids talked to AC. People then screamed and they turned to see the two wolves running in. Gen giggled. "playtime!" she said running over towards them when a security guard grabbed her. "don't go near them. They could be dangerous." he said. "dangerous?! Their my mommy's pets!" she said pulling away from him. She ran over and Kisni pounced on her. The security guards gasped pulling out their guns to shoot them. Kisni licked Gen's cheek wagging his tail. Gen giggled pushing him off of her. The guards put their weapons away watching her closely. Gen ran over to the others and they chased her. Koko laughed softly as she watched Gen racing around. "maybe we should go to the park? Give her more room." AC said and Brewster nodded. "good idea." he said and they headed out helping AC get out of the area without people following him.

They got to the park and Gen bolted out across the grass with the wolves playing around. The others sat down on the grass. "so, what's been going on here?" AC asked looking at them. "I mean, this place was on the news a few times" the kids looked at each other and then at him. "if we tell you, you have to keep it a secret." Koko said softly. He nodded. "alright, well some years back Calley found Tyne in the run down areas of Chuggington. She took her in and started to care for her. She'd been taken by her father who's been selling her off to different people for whoever pays the most for her. Calley then took her away for some years and then they returned and have been here since. But Lori tried to turn the city against Tyne and so its put her off everyone in Chuggington except for us kids, Chuggineers, Chug Patrol, and Vee." Brewster whispered. "we're trying to get her to trust others but it's a bit hard. She really doesn't want to trust anyone else. Just wants to hide away from everyone." Wilson said softly and AC nodded. "that sounds bad. Sounds like you need something to help her have some time with just the ones she wants to be around. Give her that, she might just start to let others in." he said. "well to be honest, we've been trying to figure out a way to help her more but we couldn't think of anything." Koko said and he smiled. "well, I might have an idea that could work." he said and they all smiled. "we'll go to my place after here and I'll fill you guys in." he said and they nodded.

Gen ran over to them after a while. "I'm hungry. Can we get something to eat?" she asked. Koko nodded getting up. "we'll be back in a bit." she said taking Gen's hand walking off. The two wolves sat down with the boys waiting for them to get back. Koko and Gen got some food and then headed back to the boys. They got back sitting down and Gen sat lying her head on Ambika's chest and Ambika nuzzled Gen softly. AC smiled looking at her and the wolves. "so they're pets?" he asked and she nodded. "yep. They were injured and mommy took them up. I grew up from a baby with them." she said and he nodded. "I see." he said and Kisni climbed on her lap sitting on her. They laughed watched as he tried to eat Gen's food. Gen pushed him off sitting up. "no. you have to wait." she said and he sat watching her closely. Gen finished eating and then pulled out some extra food feeding it to the wolves. They then sat the talking for a bit longer before heading off to AC's house to hear what this idea of his was.

Meanwhile back at the motel Calley had gone out to meet up with Vee to work out better housing for them that meant they'd be safer then where they were. Tyne was lying on the couch asleep while Jackman was busy doing things on his laptop for work. Tyne stirred whimpering softly before she began thrashing about. Jackman gasped running over holding her still so she wouldn't hurt herself. Once she stopped trying to thrash around, he lifted up her shirt checking on the dressing which was still in place. He sighed softly looking back at Tyne to see her staring up at him. "did I make it worse?" she whispered. "no. it's still all fine." he said. She nodded looking over at the bed where he had been sitting. She whimpered softly tugging at his jacket getting his attention back on her rather than checking over her wound. "what's wrong?" he asked. "take me over to where ya were. I don't wanna be by myself." she said softly. He lifted her up gently taking her back over to the bed and lay her down. She cuddled up against him and he smiled stroking her hair. "thanks for the help Jackman." she whispered kissing his cheek. "no problem." he said softly. He pulled her closer before kissing her gently. She kissed him back as he deepened the kiss more holding her tightly. They pulled away after a few minutes and Tyne stared at him slightly confused as to why she'd actually let him kiss her, but in no way actually regretted it. She cuddled back up to him holding him tightly before drifting off to sleep again.

Calley arrived home sometime later. Tyne was sleeping peacefully with a faint smile on her face. Jackman still had his hold on her and Calley giggled softly. "someone having a nice sleep?" she whispered and he nodded. "she had a nightmare before but she's been asleep for a while now quite happy." he said and she smiled. "that's good." she murmured. "hey Calley." he said. "yes Jackman?" she said looking at him. He pulled her down kissing her gently. Calley was pleasantly surprised and kissed him back. He smiled deepening the kiss as her lips followed his. When they pulled away a few minutes later Calley smiled. "what was that about?" she asked. "well, while you were out, I had just moved Tyne over here and I may have given her the same thing. Figured since I've always had something for you I may as well give you one or you might just get jealous." he said smirking. Calley laughed softly. "and I know you and Tyne are a thing but I didn't realize until I'd actually stopped what had just happened." Calley looked at him. "you knew?" she asked. She hadn't told anyone and Tyne would never say anything to anyone especially not about that. He nodded. "not hard to see once you've been around them for this long. Besides, both Gen and JJ have got both your looks." he said and she smiled. "yeah I guess so." she murmured before sitting down next to Tyne holding her tightly. Tyne stirred looking up at her and smiled. "does that mean I can now say I love you when he's around?" she whispered. Calley smiled nodding. "good. Cause I love you Calley." Tyne whispered. "funny. I love you too." Calley said nuzzling her. Tyne kissed her as Calley kissed her back. Tyne smiled cuddling into the both of them. "now not a word to anyone about any of this, alright?" Calley said looking at Jackman. "I know. I won't say anything." he said and she smiled.

Back at AC's house, the four kids were in his lounge talking to him about this idea of his. "alright so you want a way to have Tyne get time with the ones she trusts, while giving her the time away from everything that's happening. Correct?" he said and they nodded. "well, why not just give her just that. You get the people she's comfortable around, go some place quiet and away from everyone else, and she can have time with them. If she's already been out once with them, she'll now be more willing to go out and she may just start to give in to what it used to be." he said and the kids looked at each other. "there's no reason why we can't not try it." Brewster said. "and we've got nothing to lose. We've gotta try something to get her out a bit more." Koko murmured. "alright, let's try it!" Wilson said smiling. "but not a word to Calley, Tyne, or Jackman. We'll do it as a surprise." he said and they nodded. "did you wanna come AC?" Brewster asked. "I guess so." he said and they smiled. They had the perfect plan, now they just had to do it.

What they didn't know, was that not far off were some shadows who were watching AC's house. They had heard what they were planning to do and they smiled disappearing off. They went into a building and knocked on some doors. "enter!" a voice yelled. They walked in quickly. They bowed kneeling down in front of a chair. "your lordship. We have been watching the three young trainees. The ones named Brewster, Wilson, and Koko. They had Genevieve today and met up with Action Chugger. They are planning to do something with all the people that Tyne trusts so that they have hope of restoring what she lost." one said. "when will this be happening?" the man asked. "we don't know yet my lord. They haven't decided yet." another said. "where is Tyne staying?" he asked. "we don't know that either. They came out of no where. We can't follow them." the third said. The man smiled. "I will find out soon. Up and leave. Keep a watch on them and report back to me when you know more information." he ordered. "yes sir." they got up, bowed and left. He got up walking to the window looking outside. "watch out Tyne. Daddy's coming for you and you will never have what I have taken from you." he smiled darkly walking off.


	14. Chapter 14

The trainees and Genevieve went to Vee's office after leaving AC's house. Brewster knocked on the door gently. "come in." Vee called. He opened the door and went in with the others following. "oh hello you four. How did the time go with AC?" she asked. "it was great." Brewster said smiling. "yeah. He is great." Gen said smiling. "that's good. Now what can I do for you?" she asked. Brewster sat on her lap cuddling up to her. "you need a favor don't you?" she asked smirking and he nodded. She laughed softly. "alright. What is it." the other all sat down and Gen sat on Koko's lap with the wolves next to her. "alright, so we wanted to help Tyne a bit more than what we have been cause it's been left to Jackman and Calley a lot but mostly Calley cause she's the only one she really trusted in the beginning." Brewster said and she nodded. "alright." she said softly. "and so we've been thinking about it but we could never come up with anything. AC then had an idea." Koko said and Wilson nodded. "it was great! Amazing!" he said excitedly. "it's the best thing we could try!" Koko said. "it's the only idea we've got for now but it should work." Brewster said. "well that's that!" Vee said smiling. "but would you care to tell me what this idea is?" she said and they laughed. "oops. Sorry Vee!" they said and she shook her head. They filled Vee in on the whole idea and she agreed to doing it.

"alright so let's see." se said turning to her computer. She began bringing up a few things and making a few changes to her plans and adding in a few notes about what had to be done for it. "so where are we having it?" she asked. "the beach!" Gen said smiling. "hmm. Sounds good." Vee said and then looked at them. "what day?" she asked. "well, maybe we do in this weekend. Gives us about three days to sort it all out." Brewster said. Vee nodded getting all up on her computer. "I'll get this sent out to the others. So you want Chuggineers, Chug Patrol, and AC?" she asked. "yeah. And Hanzo, Dunbar, and you." Koko said. She nodded making a few notes. "creeps." Wilson murmured and they all looked at him to see him watching outside. "I beg your pardon?" Vee said confused. He looked at them. "those creeps outside. They've been watching us for a while now." he said. They went over looking outside to see nothing. "you sure it wasn't your imagination?" Koko asked. "I know what I saw. I know I daydream somethings but there were definitely people or something watching us." he said. Gen hid under Vee's desk with the wolves. The others looked at each other slightly worried.

Shadows moved around the area hiding away from sight. They had purposely let Wilson see them knowing it would take a lot for them to believe Wilson actually saw them and not dreamed it. One man with white hair with black through it moved his hand motioning for them to move out of the area. They headed back to the building they had originally come from. They walked in and went to the doors knocking on them. "enter!" Kai snapped and they went in bowing. "well? What do you know?" he asked keeping his glare stern. "this weekend they plan to meet at the beach with the Chuggineers, Chug Patrollers, Action Chugger, Hanzo, Dunbar, and Vee." the man said. "that's when the girl will be in the area. And her "trusted" ones will be there. If you take her then, she'll not trust them." Kai smiled darkly standing up. "excellent work." he looked at his assassins. "you lot leave. Sytryk follow me." he said walking out into another room. He followed after Kai closely. He was Kai's head assassin and most trusted man there. "what is it you want lord?" he asked. "I want you to collect Tyne. We go to them when they start, once she's comfortable around them, we strike. You take Tyne. I don't trust the others to be able to pull it off but I know you won't let me down." he said and then looked back at him. "will you?" Sytryk shook his head. "of course your lord. I will make sure that she is brought back here." he said. "oh, and make sure that those three kids get sent away from here. I don't want them around her." he said. He nodded and Kai smiled. "go and prepare yourself. And get some men ready to attack on the day." Sytryk bowed leaving his master and going off to get ready. He sent some men out to keep watch on the trainees progress.

As the days passed, the trainees got everything ready for the day. They were excited about it all but Wilson couldn't get rid of the feeling that they were constantly being watched but the others didn't believe him and he knew why. He assumed he must have been dreaming the whole thing up but it was hard. They went down to the beach early in the morning that it was on to get ready. Koko smiled seeing the two boys walking over. She and Vee had arrived about an hour earlier. "morning boys." she said. "hey Koko." they said putting some boxes down. "how are things going?" Brewster asked. "fine. We're making progress." Vee said and they nodded. Wilson eyed the area and Koko looked at him. "Wilson. Maybe you're just tired and dreaming it. Vee and I checked the area and we found nothing." she said. "but I get the feeling we are being watched." he said softly and then sighed. "maybe you're right." he said shaking the feeling off and helping them get ready.

Halfway through Wilson looked up to see something move away from the area. He looked at the others who were busy. "right. Time to find out what's going on for real." he murmured heading off. He heading onto the trees lining the edge of the beach. He looked around seeing the bushes moving further away from the area. He ran off following them closely. Something shot out on top of him. He hit the ground and looked up to see a cloaked figure. It covered his mouth and cut him across the throat. He blacked out a minute later. It gave him something removing all memory of this happening. It then took off followed by the others. Wilson stirred after they had left. He sat up holding the cut. He got up walking back to the others. "Wilson! What happened?" Vee asked running over. "I don't know." he said as she looked at the cut. "I don't even remember why I was in there." Vee sat him down fixing the wound. Koko and Brewster looked at each other worried. They knew Wilson could forget somethings but this didn't seem like him. Brewster pulled Koko off to the side. "what if he really has seen people watching us?" he asked. "I don't know. Yeah he dreams somethings and forgets stuff, but this often seeing things and then forgetting why he walked in there? Something doesn't add up." Brewster sighed holding himself. "but we can't pull out of this now. We need to do it. Right?" Koko nodded. "we'll just have to keep an extra close eye on him and the surroundings." she said. They went back over to Vee and Wilson to finish up.

They finished around lunch time. Everyone arrived and headed over to where they were all waiting. Koko had gone and collected Gen, Jabez, and the wolves earlier. "so...who's gonna tell Tyne and Calley about this?" Wilson asked. Vee smiled. "I'll text Calley and tell her and the other two to meet us down here." she said and they nodded. Vee sent Calley the message and then they waited for them to arrive. A few minutes later they pulled up and Calley got out. Jackman got Tyne out of the back and Calley locked her car before heading over following Jackman. Tyne had started walking but only very slowly and as long as she had someone there. She leant on Jackman making sure Calley stayed close. She wasn't so sure about this but Calley and Jackman thought she should come as Vee had asked. They stopped when they saw the others all there. "what's all this about?" Calley asked. "well, we wanted to help Tyne and you two a bit." Brewster said. "so we organized a day for us all with her." Koko said. "but only the ones we know she'd trust." Wilson said smiling. Tyne smiled softly. "that's sweet." she said gently and they hugged her gently.

Calley smiled sitting down next to Tyne holding her close. "see. They do care for you. They all do." she said softly. "of course we do." Brewster said smiling. "that's the whole reason for this! So you know we care and we'll be there for you." Vee said and Tyne smiled at them. "I appreciate it all. I really do." she said. "good." Wilson said smirking and she shook her head. "Wilson!" Koko said looking at him. "what?! I'd hate to think we did this all and she didn't!" he said and she swatted him. He chuckled softly moving behind Vee. They all sat there talking for a while while the kids played around in the sand and the water. Tyne stayed close to Calley the whole time never going far from her but she did talk to the others which made Calley happy. She knew Tyne had to get out more with the others to get used to them but she hadn't been successful in doing so. She went over to the trainees. "hey you three." she said and they looked at her. "thanks for doing this. It's really helped Tyne a lot." she said and they smiled. "you're welcome." they said hugging her and she smiled.

Sytryk was watching them from a little way off. He motioned for his assassins to come closer. They followed him as he moved silently towards them keeping unnoticed. He smiled moving his hand down and the assassins drew their weapons. "nice little party going eh?" the others turned looking at the figure. He had a black uniform on with silver lining the edges of it. He smiled darkly. "sorry to ruin it on you but I have a duty to fulfill." Vee gasped as the other assassins came out. "I knew I saw something!" Wilson said looking at the others. The assassins ran at them and grabbed the trainees. "no!" Vee shouted running for them only to be held back by more assassins. Sytryk ran at Tyne and she took off only to have Calley hit him. "don't touch her!" she growled. He glared at her. "you can't beat me!" he hissed. He cut Calley's side and took off for Tyne. He took off ahead of her. He jumped grabbing her and holding her against him. "take the trainees out of here. This one's going back to lord Kai." he yelled. The others nodded leaving and he vanished. Calley sat up and Jackman went over covering her wound. "we'll get her back." he said and she whimpered nodding slowly. Vee felt bad after having not believed Wilson.

They all stood there looking at each other a bit confused and upset. A darkness came over them and Kai appeared with Sytryk next to him. "you may all be wondering what just happened before. Well, truth is you guys should've listened to Wilson when he thought you were being watched. We knew you wouldn't believe him. He was also attacked this morning and made to forget what had happened meaning you guys had no idea about this." he said and Vee growled softly. "and my head assassin, Sytryk, never lets me down. Hence the reason I now have Tyne and the trainees and you don't." he smiled darkly. "what are you going to do with them?" Calley snapped. "the trainees will be exiled out of here and split up. I'm not having them near my daughter." he hissed and they stared at him. "as for Tyne, I'm not quite sure yet but I'll tell you this much Calley." he growled looking at her. "you convincing her to trust you all, was just ruined and she will never trust you people again nor will she ever see you again! Nice doing business with you lot." it vanished and Calley looked at Vee. "tell me we'll get them all back." she said and Vee nodded. "of course. We'll do our best." she said nodding and Calley sighed. *hang in there Tyne. I'm coming for you.*


	15. Chapter 15

Kai turned to Sytryk. "take those kids and get them out of here. Make sure none of them are in the same place as each other." he said. Sytryk nodded leaving. He went into the room where they had the three of them waiting. "alright boys. Take them to the jets and transport them out of here." he said. They nodded and the three of them look at each other worried. "where do we take them?" one asked looking at Sytryk. "doesn't matter. Just make sure they're nowhere near the other one." he said. They nodded and the jets headed out of the area. They knocked the three trainees out and then dropped them off at various places and left them.

Koko stirred waking up sometime later. She opened her eyes to see some kids staring at her. She sat up and they backed up a bit. "where am I?" she asked looking at some of them. A little girl walked over. "you're in Nigeria miss. Minna, Nigeria." she said softly. Koko held her head and the girl smiled. "you not from here are you?" she asked. "no." Koko said softly. "what's your name?" she asked. "Koko." the girl smiled. "I'm Zandra. I'm two." she said softly. Koko smiled kindly at her. "you come back to the village. We help you." she said taking her hand. Koko got up and lifted Zandra up heading back with the other little kids following her closely. Koko glanced behind her to see them gazing up at her and she smiled. They smiled back to her running into the village.

Koko looked around and then the kids ran over with a girl about Koko's age. "Hi. I'm Onyekachi. The kids tell me they found you lying out there." She said. "yeah. I don't know how I got there but we were sent away from my home and me and my two friends were split up." Koko said. "come. I help you all I can." She said taking Koko's hand pulling her off. Koko smiled following her closely as she took her into a house. Some of the kids were sitting on little mats talking to each other. "would you like something to eat?" she asked "oh, um…..yes please." Koko said. Onyekachi sat Koko down and got her something to eat and gave it to her. "you don't live on much do you?" Koko asked. "no we don't. we move a lot. Not much time for lots of things. Not much money. We trade things a lot." She said softly sitting down next to Koko. "so what's going on here?" Koko asked. "well, we like to have celebrations sometimes. To cheer us up if we feel down. Keep the spirits high." Koko nodded. "most children here, no parents to care for them. So it falls onto us older kids." She said and Koko smiled. "I know what its like not having parents." She whispered. "can you tell me about it?" Onyekachi getting up. "I don't see why not." Koko said. She went to the door of the house. "hey! That girl you found is gonna tell a story!" she called. Kids raced into them sitting down.

Onyekachi sat back down. "the children love stories." She said and Koko nodded. "she's lived without parents too." She said and the little ones looked up at Koko. "well my parents were both in the army before they met. They then married and continued in the army together. When my mom got pregnant, she was discharged and she followed dad around all the places he went. Well, eventually we were born, I had two sisters. We were triplets and I was the youngest of the three of us. Anyway we then grew up following dad around the place. When we were three we were outside playing and an enemy mine exploded killing my oldest sister. My sis and I were the only witnesses and we were traumatized by it and wouldn't say anything about it when asked what happened. They let it go and we continued as we were. But then at the age of five my other sis was shot by an enemy sniper. I, again, was the only witness which made the army accuse me of killing both my sisters. Mom and dad believed I hadn't and so sent me away before the army had me killed for "murder". When the army found out that my parents had let me run, they took them captive and well, I never seen any of them since then. They I found Vee some years later and she took me up and cared for me." Koko said. "wow. That's horrible." Onyekachi said softly and Koko nodded.

The little kids crawled closer to Koko and hugged her tightly. "you're just like us." They said softly and she smiled. "yeah. I guess I am." She said smiling at them. "you come to the celebration too? You be our special guest." They said. "yeah! That'd be great!" Onyekachi said smiling. "alright. I don't see why not." Koko murmured. "c'mon. let's get everything ready." Onyekachi said. "alright Chi!" the kids called running out of the house. Koko followed them out and watched as they started to get things sorted for later on. Zandra came up next to Koko and hugged her leg tightly. Koko smiled lifting her up keeping her close. "you know any songs?" Zandra asked softly. "yeah. Especially on my mom used to sing to me." She said. "you sing that. At party?" Chi looked up. "hey yeah! Could you do that? The children would love it!" she said. Koko nodded. "alright. I can do that." Zandra smiled hugging Koko tightly.

The time finally arrived and the kids were busy playing around with each other. Chi, Koko and Zandra were sitting to the side talking while watching the kids play around with each other. "so, what's this song you know?" Chi asked. Koko smiled softly.

 **You're a good soldier** **  
** **Choosing your battles** **  
** **Pick yourself up** **  
** **And dust yourself off** **  
** **Get back in the saddle** **  
**

The other kids looked over at Koko and ran over to her. Chi pulled Koko up gently pulling her over to the others

 **** **You're on the front line** **  
** **Everyone's watching** **  
** **You know it's serious** **  
** **We're getting closer** **  
** **This isn't over** **  
**

 **The pressure's on** **  
** **You feel it** **  
** **But you got it all** **  
** **Believe it** **  
**

The kids began dancing around the place and Koko smiled. Chi joined in with Koko and some of the other kids singing along with it

 **** **When you fall get up, oh oh** **  
** **And i** **f** **you fall get up, eh eh** **  
** **Tsamina mina zangalewa** **  
** **'Cause this is Africa** ****

 **Tsamina mina, eh eh** **  
** **Waka waka, eh eh** **  
** **Tsamina mina zangalewa** **  
** **This time for Africa** **  
**

The other kids in the area looked up at them. An older man came out and smiled watching them closely

 **** **Listen to your God** **  
** **This is our motto** **  
** **Your time to shine** **  
** **Don't wait in line** **  
** **Y vamos por todo** ****

 **People are raising** **  
** **Their expectations** **  
** **Go on and feed them** **  
** **This is your moment** **  
** **No hesitation** **  
**

Valdez leant against the tree watching Koko. Koko looked up at him and stopped dancing with the kids staring at him. Chi grabbed her hand pulling her off

 **** **Today's your day** **  
** **I feel it** **  
** **You paved the way** **  
** **Believe it** ****

 **If you get down get up, oh oh** **  
** **When you get down get up, eh eh** **  
** **Tsamina mina zangalewa** **  
** **This time for Africa** ****

 **Tsamina mina, eh eh** **  
** **Waka waka, eh eh** **  
** **Tsamina mina zangalewa** **  
** **Anawa a a** **  
** **Tsamina mina, eh eh** **  
** **Waka waka, eh eh** **  
** **Tsamina mina zangalewa** **  
** **This time for Africa** **  
**

Zandra took Koko's hand and Koko smiled dancing around with her joining in with the others again

 **** **Ame la mejole biggi biggi mubbo wa A to Z** **  
** **Asi tsu zala mejole biggi biggi mubbo from East to West** **  
** **Bathi waka waka ma eh eh waka waka ma eh eh** **  
** **Tendency suna tsibuye 'cause this is Africa...** ****

 **Tsamina mina, Anawa a a** **  
** **Tsamina mina** **  
** **Tsamina mina, Anawa a a** ****

 **Tsamina mina, eh eh** **  
** **Waka waka, eh eh** **  
** **Tsamina mina zangalewa** **  
** **Anawa a a** **  
** **Tsamina mina, eh eh** **  
** **Waka waka, eh eh** **  
** **Tsamina mina zangalewa** **  
** **This time for Africa** **  
**

the kids laughed softly following Koko and Chi around. Zandra smiled keeping hold of Koko

 **** **Django eh eh**

 **Django eh eh** **  
** **Tsamina mina zangalewa** **  
** **Anawa a a** **  
**

 **Django eh eh**

 **Django eh eh** **  
** **Tsamina mina zangalewa** **  
** **Anawa a a** ****

 **This time for Africa**

 **This time for Africa** ****

 **We're all Africa** **  
** **We're all Africa**

the kids smiled sitting down. Koko sat down on the grass and Chi leant on her. "goodness. I can't remember the last time we had someone not from here know that song." she said softly. "what about you?" she asked looking up at Valdez. "Oh I remember. It was when Makoto and Seraphina where here on one of their trips trough." he said. Koko looked up at him. "Valdez?" she asked and he smiled. "been sometime Koko." he said softly and she nodded smiling. He took her hand gently. "you can stay until you are able to go home." Koko smiled. "thank you." she said softly. He let go of her hand going over to the other little kids. "you know him?" Chi asked and Koko nodded. "yeah. We go back someway." she said and Chi nodded slowly hugging her gently. Koko smiled watching the kids. She didn't mind being here but she did miss her friends and awful lot.

" **Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)" belongs to Shakira**


	16. Chapter 16

Wilson was dropped off in a forest outside of Namtsy, Russia near a river. He was out for hours after they left him there. He eventually woke up to see the sun beginning to set behind some trees. "Brewster?! Koko?!" he called getting up looking around. He whimpered softly. He had to find the others before something happened. He took off down the river looking around the place. He had to find a way to track down Brewster and Koko before anything bad happened but he wasn't sure how he was going to do that. If he could get back to Chuggington, then he could get Vee and then she could help him. She always knew what should be done to find them. All he had to do was find how to get back there as soon as possible.

He headed into the city looking around a bit. He walked down the streets slowly as the lights in the city began to turn on. He sighed looking around before going into a motel and getting a room. He went into his room and sat on the bed. He pulled his laptop out of the bag he had with him. He pulled up his messenger putting a call through to Vee. Vee then appeared on his screen. "Wilson!" she said smiling. "you need to find me! I can't figure my way around this place alone!" Wilson whimpered. "well, where are you?" she asked. "according to the guy at the motel, Namtsy in Russia. You can track my chug-com if you want." Vee nodded. "that's a good idea. You just wait there and I'll come get you baby alright?" she said. "yes mom." he said and she smiled turning it off. He sighed softly. He missed being home safe and sound. In stead he was in a city he didn't know and hated it. And felt less than safe there. He lay back closing his laptop and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Wilson stirred hearing someone at his door. He groaned getting up. He stumbled over to the door running a hand through his messy hair. He sighed opening it. "Wilson!" Vee said hugging him. He smiled holding her tightly. "I'm so glad you're here." he said and she smiled. "I'm glad I'm here too." she said softly and he smiled. She went in and he shut the door. "I'll just go clean myself up." he said and she nodded sitting down. He went into the bathroom cleaning himself up. He smiled walking out a little while later. Vee looked at him and smiled. "now that's better." she said and he chuckled. "yeah. I am good lookin aren't I?" he said looking at himself in the mirror and smirked. Vee laughed softly kissing his cheek. "yes my little boy." he purred softly hugging her again. She stroked his hair softly and he sighed leaning into her. "do you think we'll ever find Brew and Koko?" he asked. Vee nodded. "we found each other didn't we?" she asked and he nodded. "true." she smiled. "we'll find them. Don't worry." he nodded and she set her laptop up. She had a couple of bags with her. "I brought some things for you kids too." she said. He nodded making some breakfast for them both.

He sat down on the bed watching Vee pull up random things on her laptop. She pulled up some maps. "Chug Patrol started trying to find you lot. They're having problems tracking the other two but they got you alright." she said. "I guess having my chug-com helped." he said and she nodded. He sighed softly and Vee tossed him his phone. "forgot to give that to you too. You left it with me at the beach." she said and he looked at it. He sat up on one arm holding his phone. "I wonder if I texted Brew, if he'd get it." Vee thought for a minute. "I guess it's worth a try." she said softly. "he doesn't usually go anywhere without it." he started doing up a message sending it to Brewster. He waited a minute and Vee watched hopefully. He closed his eyes as his phone buzzed. "please, please, please be Brewster." he whispered opening it. He opened one eye and then the other. He smiled softly. "what? Did he get it?" she asked. He nodded. "he said, no I'm on the moon. And I'm dead. What do you think?!" he said and Vee frowned. "what did you say to him?" she asked. He smiled. "I said, Brewster! Are you there? And are you alive?" Vee shook her head. "well ask where he is!" she said. "oh yeah right!" he sent another. His phone buzzed again. He looked at it. "he said that he's not quite sure. All he knows is that he's in the middle of a desert. But he's found water and somewhere to shelter." he said. Vee got up taking Wilson's phone. She went back to her computer. She started tracking Brewster's phone since it seemed the only way to find him.

Wilson came over next to her watching her closely praying it worked. Brewster was like a brother to him. He hated being away from the two of them. Her computer stopped loading and brought up a map. She smiled ruffling his hair. "you clever boy Wilson." she said and he giggled. They packed up their things and headed out of the motel room. They headed down the streets. Wilson stuck close to Vee not wanting to loose her in the crowd of people in the streets. Vee headed into the airport and got them on a flight out of the city. Wilson sighed softly. "I'm glad to be outta there." he said and Vee smiled. "well, at least we're one step closer to finding Brewster." she said and he nodded. "I can't wait to see him again!" she laughed softly nodding. "I know. But we have a while yet." she said and he groaned. "this is the bit I hate. The waiting." she shook her head holding his hand. "have you tried Koko's phone?" she asked. Wilson didn't say anything. She looked at him and he giggled watching a bird outside of the plane. "Wilson!" Vee said and he jumped looking at her. "oops! Sorry Vee." he giggled and she shook her head. "I said have you tried Koko's phone?" she said. "ahhh..." he pulled out his phone texting her. "yes?" he said putting his phone away and she laughed softly. Wilson sighed leaning back. He then fell asleep leaning on Vee.

Wilson woke up some hours later in a room. He sat up and looked around. "mom?!" he yelled. A second later Vee rushed in. "what's wrong?" she asked. He sighed. "I was just checking you were still here." he said softly. She kissed his cheek gently. "don't fret baby. I'm right here." he sighed. "where are we?" he asked. "San Fran. We just have to now follow the tracker around the areas here." she said and he nodded. He sighed softly fiddling with the blankets. "I hope we find him alright." he said and she nodded. She walked out of the room. Wilson looked out of the window. He sighed softly lying back in the bed. He stared at the ceiling. He looked at his phone. He still hadn't received anything from Koko which worried him. She never not answered him. It worried him. If she wasn't answering, was that because she didn't have anyway to get it or was she not even alive still. He shivered at that thought. He shook it off not wanting to think that. He walked out of his room to where Vee was.

He sat down on the couch. "how long till we go to find Brewster?" he asked. "whenever you're ready I guess." she said and he smiled. "then we go now." he said. She nodded closing her laptop. They got their jackets and left to motel room. They headed out of the area going off out of the city. Wilson followed Vee closely as she watched the tracker. Vee stopped after a while and they got on a bus that was heading out of the city. Wilson leant his head against the window watching outside as the scenery sped past the window. He got lost in thought about his own past. The memories of losing his parents never left his head. The thought of losing Brewster or Koko came into his head. He didn't want to lose either of them. At least they knew where Brewster was. They had no idea about Koko. Tears leaked out of his eyes. "Wilson?" Vee said softly looking at him. "what's wrong?" he looked at her. "what if we never find Koko. She hasn't answered me. I can't take losing more family. The thought of losing mom and dad never leave me. I've already lost a girl who meant the world to me. I don't want to loose Koko too." she held him close to her and he cried into her neck. Vee rubbed his back gently. "don't worry baby. Everything will turn out fine. I promise. I'll make sure it works out. I don't want to lose any of you kids either." She said softly. He sniffed looking up at her. "really?" he asked and she nodded. He sighed softly leaning on her more. She stroked his hair till he fell asleep.

She woke Wilson up a few hours later. He looked around and the bus was slowing to a stop. "c'mon. this is where we get off." Vee said and he nodded. The bus stopped and they got off. it drove off again. Vee looked around at the desert and then looked down at her phone. She then headed off and Wilson followed her closely. Wilson kept a look out around them. They walked for a couple of hours. Wilson sighed softly. He was losing hope of find Brewster. "let's face it mom. We're never gonna find Brewster or Koko!" he snapped. Vee turned looking at him. "we've been out here for ages and we haven't found him! What makes you think we'll find him?!" Vee smiled softly and Wilson glared at her. "what's so funny?! I'm dead serious!" he then gasped feeling someone hug him. He turned his head. "Brewster!" he hugged Brewster's neck. Brewster hugged him back holding him close. Vee came over hugging them both. "two down, one to go." She said and Wilson nodded. "but how can we find her. She hasn't answered me still." He said softly. "hey c'mon Wil. That's no way to think. We'll find her no matter what. Knowing Koko, she's probably perfectly fine." He said softly. Wilson nodded slowly and Vee took them back to the motel.

What they didn't know was that Koko was less than fine. "Koko!" Chi yelled as Koko took off away from the houses. Some men chased after her. She looked behind her. They fired at her. she screamed taking off faster. Zandra and Chi watched at the men continued after her. Valdez growled softly. They fired another shot hitting Koko. She held her side taking off. she ducked into an empty building as the men ran past. She looked down at her wound. A shadow came over her and she looked up at the man in military uniform. He smiled grabbing her. they then took her off away from the area


	17. Chapter 17

It was dark when she woke up a couple of hours later. Koko sat up slowly. Chains rattled and she looked down to see chains around her hands. She gasped tugging on them trying to get out of them. "I wouldn't try and get out of that if I were you." a voice said. She looked up to see the man that had taken her before, standing in front of her. he squatted down to her touching her cheek. "it's been a while since we've seen each other." He said softly. She growled softly. "you have no right to take me Rhys." She hissed. He laughed putting his hand under her chin forcing her to look up at him. "listen very closely girly. Tell the truth, and no one hurt you one bit. Don't tell the truth and you are in for a long time of pain and suffering. Do I make myself clear?" she whimpered softly. "I never did anything to my sisters!" she spat. He slapped her. "you're not doing a very good so far." He got up and walked out of the room. Koko sighed sadly leaning on the wall. *mom. Dad. If you can hear this, please help me get out of this alive!*

She sat there for hours. It was silent other than the sound of boots walking up and down the hallway. The sound of the wind blowing through the halls echoed against the concrete walls of the building of cells. She wondered how many others were actually in the building or if they were using an old, desolate building. A man then came in and unlocked the chains. "thought you might want to see something." He said coldly taking her out of that cell. He took her down the hall and then put her in another one. She looked around at the familiar cell. She looked in the corner and there were drawings on the wall. She went over and the man slammed the door shut. She dropped down running her fingers over the drawings. Tears leaked out of her eyes falling to the ground. The pictures were slightly faded but it was still visible. It had three girls that looked like her standing next to two adults. She closed her eyes leaning her head against the wall.

" _Marina! Come catch me!" Koko looked up from her drawings at her second oldest sister. She then giggled getting up. "I'm gonna catch you Koko!" Marina called chasing her out of the bed room. "I don't think so!" Brooke, her oldest sister, said picking Koko up and running off. "hey! That ain't fair!" Marina pouted speeding up. They ran around the house until they crashed into someone. They stopped and looked up. Seraphina looked down at her three young girls. She smiled kindly kneeling down. "girl, I've told this before. No chasing each other in the house." She said softly. The three girls looked at the floor. The triplets often forgot the rules when they started playing around. Seraphina lifted Koko onto her knee. She pulled Marina and Brooke over closer hugging the three of them tightly. "mommy loves you three very much." she whispered. The girls smiled hugging their mothers neck tightly._

 _The girls let go and Seraphina opened the front door. They went outside playing around chasing each other. Seraphina smiled watching her daughters play with each other. The girls played until they saw a car headed down the dirt road. The smiled happily as it stopped and a tall man in a uniform got out. "daddy!" the three of them shouted running over. Marina and Brooke looked back at Koko and took her hands gently helping her over to their dad. Makoto turned and smiled at his kids. He picked up Marina hugging her. "hello my little girl." He said and she kissed his cheek. He put her down picking up Brooke. "and hello to you too." she smiled kissing his other cheek. He put her down, picked up his suit case and headed for the house. The girls giggled and he stopped. "oh! Am I forgetting something?" he said smirking. He turned and Koko looked up at him and giggled softly. He smiled kneeling down opening his arms. Koko ran over jumping into her fathers arms. He sighed holding her tightly. "how's my little angel?" he asked "tired." She said leaning on him. He carried her while Brooke and Marina took his suit case._

 _Seraphina met him at the door. He smiled kissing her cheek. "did you forget you baby again hm?" she asked. "he's only playing mommy." Koko said hugging his neck. She nodded. "I know. just so long as you know he's playing." She kissed the top of her head and Koko purred. Marina and Brooke climbed on the couch and sat down. Makoto sat down in his chain and kept Koko on his lap. Seraphina sat next to her other to girls and they cuddled her. "so how was work?" she asked. "oh busy as usual." He said softly. "we're heading up to the front lines later in the week so we're preparing for that." She nodded and Koko gazed up at her father. He smiled stroking Koko's golden hair gently. She lay on his chest closing her eyes falling asleep._

 _The next day the girls were out playing again. This time they were outside the office where their dad was. Serephina was inside with him. The girls chased each other about the place. None of them realized the danger they were in though. "catch me! catch me!" Koko shouted and Marina laughed running for her. Makoto looked outside the window. "girls no!" he yelled. "it's unsafe there!" he and his wife ran outside but it was already too late. Before they got out an explosion sounded. Marina had skidded to a stop at the sound of her father's yell. But there were enemy mines in the area. It exploded once she stopped on it. Brooke and Koko had run back and turned to see the mine go up._

Koko's eyes snapped open and she held herself crying. Never had she ever wanted to recall the memories of her sisters being killed. She held her head at the sounds of the mine blowing up echoed through her mind. The sounds of her and Brooke screaming at the sighed of Marina being killed. Her mothers crying and her father trying to comfort her. the same had happened when out playing with Brooke before she was shot. But the sounds of it all stayed in her head echoing through her mind. The sound of the soldiers yelling orders for her to tell the "truth" of her killing them, which she knew was a lie, or be killed. She wanted to go home. she didn't want to stay any longer. Tears ran down her cheeks slowly.

Back at San Fran, Vee, Brewster, and Wilson were in the motel. They were talking to each other about different things. Brewster then turned on the TV and flicked through the channels. He then stopped on the news as the headlines caught his attention. "long lost killer now found?" he said tapping Vee. They looked up at it and he turned it up. "just this morning we received news that a long lost killer has been found. She's been taken and is going to be dealt with. If she admits to doing it she will be let off with less charges, if she refused to, she will be killed. The question that is in the air is did she really do it? Military informs us she has killed two of her very own family members but she says that she hasn't." Vee stared at the TV. She had a bad feeling and had a slight idea who they were talking about. The boys looked at her. "what do you all think? Do you think Koko Wisniewski, daughter of Brigadier General Makoto and General Seraphina Wisniewski, is the killer the military thinks she is, or is she really innocent like she thinks? No one knows. If there is a person out there who knows the truth, I urge you to contact the military and give them the proof. I believe the girls innocent but they want the proof. Please contact them for her sake." Vee growled. "fucking damn military! Never give a fucking bloody damn about anything with her!" she yelled. She stormed off slamming the bathroom door shut. The boys looked at each other. "wowzer. I've never seen mom do that before." Wilson whispered and Brewster nodded. Wilson sighed softly and then gasped. "no! they can't kill Koko!" he said grapping Brewster. "you only just realized that's what they said?!" he asked. "I kinda got lost in thought." He said softly. "BUT THEY CAN'T KILL HER!" Brewster covered his mouth. "hush. We'll sort it." He said and Wilson sighed lying down.

After a while Vee came out. She said nothing as she grabbed her jacket and gun. She headed out of the motel. The boys looked at each other and then ran out after her. she headed off down the street and the boys followed. "mom? Where are we goin?" Brewster asked. She stayed silent and kept walking. They followed after her and Wilson took her hand gently. "mom?" he said softly and she looked at him. "what are you doing?" he asked. "I'm gonna go get Koko. I'm not having those bitches keeping her!" she hissed and walked off. the boys followed after her. they got on a plane heading out of the city. Vee had managed to track where they may have been. Brewster and Koko looked at each other. They were worried. They had never seen Vee act like this before and it worried them both a lot.

The plane landed hours later and Vee headed off. Wilson looked around following after Vee. They went till they got to a small village. Vee looked up to see a man talking to a girl. "excuse me. have you seen a girl with some military men?" Vee asked. "Koko was taken just a little while ago. I've sent some boys to follow them." He said. "you know Koko?" Vee asked slightly worried. He turned looking at her. "yes. She came through with her parents when she was a little girl and in the army." He said. "I'm Valdez." Vee nodded slowly. "I'm Vee. I've been caring for Koko for years." She said and he nodded. The girl came over tapping Valdez. "when will Koko be back. I'm worried. Zandra's fretting." Valdez looked at her. "she will be back soon Onyekachi." He said softly. She sighed softly. "Chi, go and care for Zandra. She can go back to Koko as soon as she get's back." He said and Chi nodded running off to a house. "well, if you'll excuse us, we're gonna go claim her back." Vee said and he nodded. They left the area and headed off.

They came across a building with the military markings over it. There were some older boys trying to work out how to get inside but they couldn't. Vee walked over. "here, why don't you let an expert get inside hm?" they looked at her and nodded. Vee walked over. She scaled the wall in seconds and then got to the top. She walked across the roof. She got to a door. She touched the door's lock. She then opened the door. She smiled going inside. She snuck through the hallways. she could hear Koko crying. It echoed through the hallways. She growled picking up the pace. She stopped seeing some men walking up and down the hallway. She reached into a small bag. She pulled out a powder. She blew it off her hand gently down the hallway. One they breathed it in, they fell down to the ground and she smiled. She went over to the cell grabbing the keys off one of the guys and unlocking the door. She opened it to see Koko on the ground in the corner crying. "Koko!" she said. Koko looked up at her and ran into her arms holding her tightly. Vee smiled softly wrapping her arms around Koko tightly. She looked down at the picture on the wall. She felt her heart breaking. They were purposely breaking Koko just to get to her. Vee lifted her up and took her out of the building. The two boys looked up at her and ran over hugging them both. Vee smiled softly taking them all back to where Valdez was waiting. She put Koko down and she ran over hugging Chi. "hey it's alright. You're family's here now. They'll care for you." she whispered. Koko sniffed looking behind her. Zandra came running out to Koko. She smiled picking her up. "I never want to go back." Koko whispered going into one of the houses and sitting down. Wilson and Brewster looked at Vee. She sighed softly. She had to do something and soon before it was to late.


	18. Chapter 18

Vee walked over to the house. She had Zandra close to her stroking her hair gently. Koko looked down at Zandra. She kissed her cheek gently holding her close to her. Koko closed her eyes tightly. Vee walked over to her rubbing her back gently. Koko sniffed softly. She whimpered and Vee kissed the top of Koko's head. "don't worry. Mommy's here." She said softly. "sing to me." Koko whispered. Vee smiled softly stroking her hair.

 **Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
** **Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
** **Said goodbye, turned around  
** **And you were gone, gone, gone**

 **Faded into the setting sun,  
** **Slipped away  
** **But I won't cry  
** **Cause I know I'll never be lonely  
** **For you are the stars to me,  
** **You are the light I follow**

Koko rolled over. She lay Zandra on her chest and then held onto Vee tightly. Memories of her mother singing to her just before they sent her away came to mind. She whimpered softly

 **I will see you again, whoa  
** **This is not where it ends  
** **I will carry you with me, oh  
** **'Til I see you again  
** **Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
** **Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
**

 **I can hear those echoes in the wind at night  
** **Calling me back in time  
** **Back to you  
** **In a place far away  
** **Where the water meets the sky  
** **The thought of it makes me smile  
** **You are my tomorrow**

Wilson and Brewster watched from the door way. Tears ran down Koko's cheeks. Vee wiped them away softly

 **I will see you again, whoa  
** **This is not where it ends  
** **I will carry you with me, oh  
** **'Til I see you again  
**

 **Sometimes I feel my heart is breaking  
** **But I stay strong and I hold on cause I know  
** **I will see you again, whoa  
** **This is not where it ends  
** **I will carry you with me, yeah, yeah**

Koko looked up at Vee sadly. Vee stroked her hair gently and Koko closed her eyes resting her head on Vee's chest

 **I will see you again, whoa  
** **This is not where it ends  
** **I will carry you with me, oh  
** **'Til I see you again.  
** **Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
** **Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
** **'Til I see you again,  
** **Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
** **'Til I see you again, whoa  
** **'Til I see you again,  
** **Said goodbye turned around  
** **And you were gone, gone, gone**

Koko's chest rose and fell as she slept. Vee held Koko tightly not wanting to let go of her. Koko gripped Vees jacket tightly. She smiled softly. Wilson and Brewster came over sitting next to Vee. They leant on her gently watching Koko. They stayed there for a while longer before Vee lay Koko down and they headed out to get some fresh air.

They were outside talking to Valdez after a while when they heard Koko scream. She ran out of the house and grabbed hold of Vee crying. Vee looked at her. "what happened baby?" she asked. "nightmare…it's happening all over again. They just got killed. The sound of the gun and mine keep echoing through my mind." She sobbed. Vee rubbed her back gently. Wilson got up pulling Koko away from Vee. He lifted her up. Koko looked at him and he walked off away from the others. "where are we going?" Koko whimpered. "shh. I want some time with you alone. You'll be safe in my care." He said and she held him tightly leaning on him. He looked back at the others. Vee smiled at him softly before looking back at the others. He sighed tightening his hold on Koko. He headed off further till they were somewhere alone and quiet.

He sat down under a tree with Koko. He held her close to him rubbing her back gently. Koko looked up at him. She touched his cheek gently and he purred stroking her hair. "no nightmares should get to you this much. you need to stop thinking about them." He whispered. "I can't. it's just in my head constantly now." She whispered. He nuzzled her neck gently. "Koko. I can't see you in pain. It's too much for me to watch." She sighed softly leaning on him. "I'm sorry but I can't stop it. Why is it so hard?" she asked. "because I can't lose another girl." He said looking at her. she tilted her head. "when my parents and I were travelling, I met a girl and we became best friends. I loved her a lot and so loved me. we were both five and we loved playing and exploring. Then we had some misunderstandings and her parents wouldn't let us play together. They sent us away from the town. When travelling, we were attacked so people could sell our belongings. They killed my parents and I ran back to the town for help but they didn't believe me. the girl was begging them to believe me but they wouldn't. I then left. I never saw her again. I still think about her a lot. I never thought I'd find another girl I'd love as much as her." he said softly. Koko saddened a bit looking at him. She loved Wilson a lot but he loved someone else. "and in a way I was right. I still haven't found someone I love as much as her." he looked up at Koko touching her cheek. "I found someone I loved more. And I never thought it would be possible to love someone more than I loved her. but meeting you, I realized how much more love I had for you than I did for her." she blushed smiling softly. "I need you more than I can ever show you. I can tell you all I want but it'll never compare to what I really have inside my heart. I can't lose the girl I dream of." Tears filled her eyes and she held him tighter. "I love you so much Wilson." She whispered. "I love you too." he said smiling hugging her back just as tight.

The two of them stayed there till late in the afternoon. Vee came over to them after a while. "hey my little love birds. Are you coming back?" she asked. They giggled getting up. "yeah. Coming Vee." They said following her. they got back and the kids were playing with each other. Koko smiled as Zandra grabbed her hand pulling her off. some of the older boys were playing a tune and the kids danced around to it. Koko grabbed Chi's hand pulling her off. they went dancing about the place. Koko looked over at the boys motioning for them to join in. they laughed softly going over. Valdez smiled watching them. "music. The way to escape the disappointment in life." He said softly and Vee nodded watching her kids. They spent the rest of the afternoon and half the night with the others. Zandra held Koko's neck. She had fallen asleep on her. Koko yawned softly. She headed into one of the houses lying down with her. Wilson followed lying next to her. he held them both close. "sleep well Koko." He whispered. "you too." she said softly. He smiled kissing her cheek before they both fell asleep. Brewster went in a while later lying by them both going to sleep. Vee smiled watching them before going off a bit. She watched the stars closely. She wasn't going to let her kids leave her ever again.

" **See You Again" by Carrie Underwood**


	19. Chapter 19

Meanwhile back at Chuggington Calley had been getting worried about Tyne. She walked into work one day to see Jackman putting somethings in his car. "what are you doing?" she asked. "I'm packing. I'm gonna head off." he said. "for what?" she asked worried. "to get Tyne of course." She eyed him. "that's dangerous." She said softly. He walked over touching her cheek. "I'll be alright love. You just stay here and look after Chug Patrol." She shook her head. "I can't do that!" he laughed softly. "of course you can." He said pulling his jacket on. Ash will help ya when ya need it. You'll be fine." He kissed her gently. She kissed him back holding hi close. "just take care of yourself and Tyne." She said and he nodded. "of course I will." He got in his car and started it up. She waved as he sped off out of the city. She sighed softly going inside.

Jackman sighed leaning back against the seat. Once he hit the freeway he sped up more. He looked down at the tracker he had that managed to find the location of them. He just hoped it was right. He dreaded what had happened to her in the time since she was gone. He sighed softly looking out of the window. He drove for a while till he got to a long straight road. He floor the gas speeding off down the road. He smiled softly keeping his watch on the road. It was gonna be a long time before Tyne allowed anyone in Chuggington near her. he doubted if she'd even let him or Calley near her. he just hoped she would because the kids would also need her.

He drove all through the night and next day without stopping for any rest. He wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. Neither he nor Calley got any sleep with the thought of Tyne being gone and possibly dead. He kept an eye around him. The tracker was telling him to go towards Ireland. He got to the docks and arranged to have them take his car for him. They headed off and he sighed leaning on the side of the ship. It had been a long time since he had been in Ireland. He kept his eye on the tracker while the ship travelled. It then arrived in near Dublin. He headed off the ship driving down the road looking around. He sighed softly pulling up at a house. He got out and went over knocking on the door. "who's there?!" a voice snapped from the other side. "give ya three guesses." He said. The door then opened. "Jackman!" he smiled as the lady hugged him. "my goodness, you have grown up so much!" she said touching his cheek. "oh mom!" she laughed softly. "quick! Come in! come in!" she said softly and he went in.

he went into the lounge sitting on the couch. "Duran hasn't been has he?" he asked. She shook her head. "no. I haven't seen him since you told him he wasn't to come to us." she said softly. A young girl came running down the stairs. "brother!" she said hugging him tightly. He smiled holding her tightly. "and how have you been Nikola?" he asked. "better now you are here." She said smiling and he nuzzled her. "so what brought you here?" Rionach asked. "Tyne. She's a friend from Chuggington. She was taken by her father. She's important to Calley and I so I came to find her." he said and she nodded. "I see. Have you found this girl?" she asked and he shook his head. "no. I have the location…I think. I'm hoping that it's the location." Nikola hugged him tightly. "don't worry brother. I'm sure you'll find her. you always do manage it somehow." She whispered and Jackman smiled. Rionach ruffled his hair kissing his cheek. "oh my little boy. I have missed you so incredibly much!" he chuckled softly kissing her back. "I've missed you too mother." He said smiling softly. "now, you better get some rest." She said. "I don't think that will be necessary." Jackman said softly. They both looked at him. "you two can go to bed by all means. I can't sleep and I won't sleep until I know Tyne is safe and that will be when she's here." He said and the nodded. "well, everything is where it was when you last saw us dear heart." Rionach whispered and he nodded. The two girls went upstairs to get to bed while Jackman sat on the couch watching the tracker to make sure it didn't move anywhere.

The next morning Rionach was up making breakfast. Nickola went out to the garden collecting somethings to add to breakfast. She came in and gave them to her mother. Jackman came out of the lounge and sat at the dining room table. "when are you heading off Jack?" Nikola asked. "as soon as I've had some breakfast, I'll head off. assuming all goes to plan, I'll be back late tonight." He said softly and she nodded. They brought out some breakfast and sat down eating. Rionach smiled softly at Jackman. "oh how I love having you here again." She said and he purred softly holding her hand gently. "I love being here to mom." He said softly. Nikola giggled. "and well I'm always here so it doesn't really matter but I love having you." she said hugging him. He smiled hugging her back. "I miss you both very much." he said and Rionach smiled. "you can visit anytime you want. Maybe we can visit you too." she said and he smiled. "I'd love that very much." he said softly. They finished breakfast and Nikola started to clean up. Jackman got his jacket and kissed his mother on the cheek. "I will return home later on tonight." He said and she nodded. Nikola hugged him. "keep safe brother." She whispered. He nodded leaving the house. He drove off following the tracker.

He stopped about four hours later looking over at a building. The building had the dragon markings on the side of each wall. The fence had a dragon head on it as well. He smiled getting out of his car. He pulled out his sniper gun loading it. He looked down at the place and the people walking around. He smiled firing it silently hitting multiple guys. Once he had enough men down to make a big enough distraction, he went down. He got into the area and ran into the building. He looked around and men were coming down the hall. He pulled out two guns, aimed them one each way, firing them hitting all the men. They fell down and he ran off down a hall way. He stopped after a while near a room. It had blood all over the floor and tables. He looked at the door which had "torture room" plastered on the door. He growled softly running off. he stopped at a doorway. He opened it going down a hidden hallway. He followed it and then got to a cell at the end off the hallway.

As he got closer he could hear growling. "leave me alone dad!" Tyne's voice snapped. He got to the door and looked over at her. "Tyne!" she had been starved, beaten, raped, and she had blood running down her arms and face and there was dried blood in her hair and around her. She was chained up to the wall with very little room to move anywhere. Tyne looked back at Jackman. She whimpered softly not realizing who he actually was. he ripped the door open and walked into the cell. Once he came into the light, Tyne looked at him and eyed him. Her vision blurred and she backed away against the wall. "don't touch me!" she whimpered. He broke the chains off of her hands. "it's alright Tyne. It's only me, Jackman." He said softly picking her up gently. She whimpered again. Jackman could hear men coming down the hallway. He got out a window with Tyne and took off out of the area and back to his car.

He smiled sitting Tyne in the passenger side. He then got in and raced off out of the area. He stopped a while later and got out. He lifted Tyne out and went round opening the back of the car. He sat her in the back and pulled out the medical kit. Tyne gripped his jacket tightly. "is this gonna hurt?" she whimpered. "it might but just a bit." He said softly. She held him tighter and he started to treat her wounds. Once he cleaned up the blood off her arms and face and dressed her wounds, he lifted her up again putting her in the front. "we'll wash the dried blood off once we get to the house." He said softly. She nodded slowly. He wiped the tears off her face. "hang in there baby. You'll be alright." He kissed her gently and she kissed him back. He smiled nuzzling her gently. He then got in the front and raced off back towards the house. Tyne fell asleep after a bit and Jackman took it slower on the way back.

By the time he got home, it was already dark. He carried Tyne who was still asleep inside. Tyne stirred at the sound of his mother and sister talking. She opened her eyes and gasped grabbing him tighter no sure where she was or if she even wanted to be here. He held her tighter against him rubbing her back gently. "I've got her. I've gotta clean her up." He said heading up the stairs. "alright. Are you hungry?" Rionach asked. "I'm not. I won't make Tyne eat till the morning." He said and she nodded. Tyne sighed thankful he wasn't going to get her to eat till then. She didn't want to eat anyway. He went into the spare room and took her into the bathroom. He filled the sink with water and then sat her down. Her started to wash out the dried blood from her hair. Once he had finished he dried her hair out. He picked her up taking her out laying her on the bed.

Tyne looked up at him. "are you gonna leave me by myself?" she asked. He smiled softly. "nope." She held him tightly and he kissed her neck gently. She sighed softly leaning into him. "I've missed you Tyne. So has Calley." He whispered. She looked at him and smiled "I've missed you guys too." he looked at her running his hands through her hair. "you not scared to be around us?" he asked. "not for you or Calley. Everyone else, hell yeah." He laughed softly kissed her harshly. She kissed him back holding him close. He ran his hands down her slowly. "I need you." Tyne whispered and he nodded kissing her once more. He pulled away pulling her shirt off. "you sure you want this?" he asked and she nodded. "I don't have Calley and I need something." She whispered. He nuzzled her gently. He undid her pants pulling them off and tossing them aside. He removed her underwear. He then stripped down pulling her close to him. "now if you want me to stop, just say so kay?" he said softly and she nodded. He pushed into her and began to rock against her. she groaned going against him. he picked up the pace a bit more holding her close to him. she held him tighter moaning. After a while she shuddered climaxing. He climaxed just after her.

He went four times before they stopped. He lay down next to her holding her close. He pulled the blankets over them. Tyne looked up at him. "what's Calley gonna say if she finds out?" she asked softly. He laughed softly stroking her hair gently. "oh don't worry baby. When you first went, Calley was really upset and everything. So I gave her some time with me. she's had me like you just had me now. She'll be alright. Besides, she the one who told me afterwards, that I was to care for you like I do for her, to which I told her I had already intended of doing that. The three of us are just gonna get through this." He said softly. She smiled snuggling against him. she sighed falling asleep and he fell asleep soon after her for the first time since she had gone missing.


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning Tyne woke up with the sun coming through the window. Jackman came into the room with a tray of food. He sat them on her lap. "now you have to eat." He said softly. She looked at him and whimpered. "you haven't eaten in a long time." He said. She sighed softly nodded slowly. He then handed her his phone. "and that's for you….but you have to eat." he said. She took it confused. "hello?" she said softly. "baby! Oh thank god you're there. I've missed hearing you and having you." Calley said and Tyne smiled. "I've missed you too." she said softly. "tell ya what babe, you are never going out of my sight ever again." She said and Tyne giggled softly. "that's good. I don't want to go anywhere." She said. "so, you and Jackman had some quality time last night hm?" she asked. "uh….well…..yes…..but I still love you!" Calley laughed softly. "I'm not worried about that love. I know you love me. I love you too. I don't care if you did, you needed your time. Besides, Jackman's got a soft spot for you." she whispered. Tyne giggled leaning back. Jackman frowned getting some breakfast and put it in Tyne's mouth. Tyne swallowed it. "sorry. Jackman just but some food in my mouth." She said and Calley giggled. "Tyne please eat." She said. "I will. But I don't want it all." She said. "you eat what Jackman tells you to eat. I'm gonna come to you guys with the kids." She said and Tyne smiled. "alright. See you then." She said. They both hung up and Tyne sighed. She then hugged Jackman tightly. He smiled rubbing her back. "now eat." He said and she groaned. He smiled making sure she ate her breakfast.

Jackman took Tyne downstairs after she finished. He sat her on the couch and then went into the kitchen. Rionach came into the lounge and looked up at Tyne. Tyne whimpered backing away. "you must be Tyne." She said softly. Tyne eyed her. "I'm Rionach, Jackman's mother." She said softly and Tyne nodded. She sat down at the end of the couch. "why don't I take you around and show you the city. I assure you, I'll keep you safe." She whispered. Tyne thought for a second and then nodded. She took Tyne's hand and led her out of the house. Jackman came back to see Tyne gone. "Tyne?!" Nikola walked over to him. "mother took her out to show her Dublin." He nodded. "let's make a lunch and meet them out there." He said and she smiled. "yay!" she followed him off to the kitchen. They spent the time getting food ready and putting it in a basket.

Jackman and Nikola then left the house. They headed into the streets following their mother and Tyne. They watched them closely. Rinoach took Tyne through the streets. Tyne looked around at the little stalls that lined the streets at the market. She smiled going over to one. The was a little child looking up at some fruit. Tyne picked up an apple handing it to him. he took it and smiled. She handed the guy some money for it and then ran back over to Rinoach. Rinoach smiled at Tyne taking her hand. "let's go up to the hill. Jackman used to love it when I took him there." She said softly. Tyne nodded following her off. she got to the top of the hill and they sat down. Jackman and Nikola came up behind them. Tyne sensed them and turned. She smiled running over. Jackman put the basket down grabbing Tyne. "you alright?" he asked. She nodded slowly. He smiled as Nikola lay the mat on the ground and they sat down on it. They set the food out eating it. Tyne lay down staring at the clouds. Rionach began humming softly.

 **When cold wind is a' calling, and the sky is clear and bright  
** **Misty mountains sing and beckon, lead me out into the light**

Nikola looked at her mother who smiled softly. She used to sing it to them when they were younger

 **I will ride, I will fly, chase the wind and touch the sky  
** **I will fly, chase the wind and touch the sky  
** **La la la la  
** **La la la la  
** **La la la la la la la  
** **La la la la  
** **La la la la  
** **La la la la la la la**

Jackman smiled softly. Tyne sat up a bit on him watching Rionach and Nikola. Someone watched them from a little way off

 **Where dark woods hide secrets and mountains are fierce and bold  
** **Deep waters hold reflections of times lost long ago  
** **I will hear their every story, take hold of my own dream  
** **Be as strong as the seas are stormy, and proud as an eagle's scream  
** **I will ride, I will fly, chase the wind and touch the sky  
** **I will fly, chase the wind and touch the sky**

Jackman stroked Tyne's hair gently as she settled a bit. He held her tightly

 **La la la la  
** **La la la la  
** **La la la la la la la  
** **La la la la  
** **La la la la  
** **La la la la la la la  
** **And touch the sky**

Nikola lay back on the mat staring up at the sky. She held Jackman's hand gently

 **La la la la  
** **La la la la  
** **La la la la la la la  
** **La la la la (Chase the wind)  
** **La la la la  
** **La la la la la la la (Chase the wind)  
** **La la la la (Touch the sky)  
** **La la la la  
** **La la la la la la la**

Someone laughed softly. "looks like you're all enjoying yourselves." Tyne smiled. "Calley!" she dove on top of Calley knocking her over. Calley smiled holding her tightly. "oh my god. Don't ever let me let you go ever again!" she whispered and Tyne purred nuzzling her gently. "how long have you been there?" Jackman asked. "oh since your mother started." She said smirking. "you just didn't know." Tyne held her tighter leaning into her more. "I've missed you." Tyne whispered. "me too baby." Calley said sitting up. She went over next to Jackman keeping Tyne close. "you remember my mother and sister don't you?" Jackman said and she nodded. "yes." She said softly. Rionach and Nikola smiled at her. "y'know, you're in big trouble missy." Jackman said looking at Calley. "why?" she asked. "you let Tyne get away." He said smirking. "Jackman Kavanagh!" Calley snapped swatting at him playfully. He laughed taking Tyne into his lap. "hey! I never said it was about her father! I just said you let her get away. And I was right. I have her. you horrible at your promises." Calley laughed softly shaking her head. Tyne giggled leaning on him. "you two are crazy." They smiled softly and Tyne lay across their laps sighing softly.

After a bit Rionach and Nikola headed back home while the others stayed. Tyne looked up at Calley. "where are the kids?" she asked. "playing with the wolves." Calley said softly. Tyne nodded looking out for them. Tyne got up to go see her kids. Calley looked at Jackman. "has she said much about what happened since she was gone?" she asked. Jackman shook his head. "I wasn't going to try and find out till later. Once she had settled a bit." He said and she nodded. She got up looking over at Tyne. "hey Tyne!" she called walking over. Tyne looked over at her. "hm?" Calley smiled softly stroking her cheek. "I love you." she said softly. "I love you too." Tyne said smiling. Calley pulled her closer kissing her harshly. Tyne kissed her back leaning into her. Calley smiled nuzzling her gently. "what about me?" Gen called running over. "yeah, we love you too." Tyne said ruffling her hair. JJ giggled walking over to them slowly. Calley picked him up gently. "they really missed you." Calley said softly. Tyne sighed nuzzling Gen. she giggled hugging her mother's neck. "well, we better sort somewhere to stay till I figure out what we're gonna do." Jackman walked over. "you'll stay at my mother's house. We have the room." He said and she nodded.

They headed back to the house. Calley and Nikola sorted the room for the kids. Tyne and Jackman watched the kids playing around in the lounge while they did. After a while Calley came back down. "now you and Tyne will have the room upstairs. I'll take the other." Jackman said. Calley and Tyne looked at each other. "we'd rather you stayed with us." Tyne whispered crawling over next to him. Calley sat on the side of the couch. "we'd feel safer." Calley said and he smiled. "alright. If that's what you want." He said holding them both close. The girls smiled leaning on him. Gen looked at them and climbed on Jackman's lap. "is Jacky gonna stay with us forever?" she asked smiling. Tyne and Calley glanced at each other and then at Gen. Jackman laughed softly. "I'll stay as long as they want." He said and she nodded. She yawned leaning on him. JJ curled up on the floor falling asleep. Jackman got up picking him up gently. He took both kids upstairs to put them down to rest. Calley smiled cuddling up to Tyne. "you love Jackman hm?" she asked. Tyne looked down and Calley nuzzled her. "it's alright. I do too." she whispered. "how long for?" Tyne asked. "a long time." She said. "same." Tyne said leaning on her. there was a few minutes silence. "well that makes things a little interesting." Tyne murmured. We love each other but we love him too." she said softly. Calley giggled. "it may be interesting, but it sounds fun." She cuddled Tyne tightly. Jackman leant on the doorway crossing his arms. "how come you two never said anything hm?" he said smiling. They gasped looking at him. he walked over to them. They giggled softly. "well we didn't exactly know we should tell you." Calley murmured and Tyne nodded. He nuzzled them both gently. "I love you both and I'll do everything to protect you both." They smiled hugging him tightly. Calley looked at Tyne. She wasn't going to let anything get her away again.

" **Touch the Sky" belongs to Julie Fowlis**


	21. Chapter 21

Time passed and Kai began to grow impatient. "Sytryk!" he walked into the room. "you called my lord?" he asked. "you let her get away again." He said looking back at him. he stalked over to him. "I ought to have you killed." Sytryk gulped. "sir I assure you we are working on finding her." he said. Kai growled. "that female got her again didn't she?!" Sytryk shook his head. "no sir. It was a friend of theirs. The chief of Chug Patrol. He's been helping Calley care for Tyne." He said and Kai frowned. "hm. Maybe I need another way to get to Tyne." He said thinking. "but what?" Sytryk thought for a minute. "what if, rather than directly going for her, we go via another way?" Kai looked at him. "just what do you have in mind boy?" he asked. "well, if we go for, I don't know, say those children. Then Vee would come for the children. When we were at the beach, I picked up some senses coming from Vee. She isn't any ordinary person lord. If we can get our hands on her, we can use that part of her and she'll be able to get Tyne for you." he said. Kai smiled. "ah now that's a good plan. I think I shall keep you. I can't let you go anyway." Sytryk sighed softly. "I shall gather a group of assassins to go and get the children." He said bowing before leaving. Kai sat down looking outside. He smiled darkly. Things were about to start going his way.

Sytryk went to a room full of Kai's assassins. They were all gathered around talking. He walked inside and all the assassins stood up looking at him. "as you were." He said and they all sat down. He walked over to a table and sat down. Another assassin walked over to him. he had black hair with a sandy blonde mixed through it. He had a scar going down from his right cheek down to the base of his neck. He smiled at him. "boss giving you a hard time Sytryk?" he asked. "aye. Tyne was taken and said I should be killed. Managed to talk him out of it." He said. The man smiled sitting down across from him. "don't worry. The boss could never kill you for real. You're his best assassin." He said softly. He nodded. "I guess so. I just hope your right Cory." He said running his hand through his hair. "hey you up for a job?" he asked. "depends. What is it?" Cory asked. "alright. If we go after the three kids, Vee will follow after them. She's got something in her that's not normal. I wanna use that to get hold of Tyne." Cory smiled. "sounds like fun. When do we leave?" Sytryk shrugged. "as soon as I can get one more with us. then we'll get loaded and head out." Cory nodded. "I'll go get Ralphie. He been dying to get out on a job." Sytryk smiled standing up. "alright. Meet me in the armory once you have him." he said. Cory nodded heading off to find him. Sytryk left the room.

A couple of minutes later Cory came in with a younger boy. He had sandy colored hair with blue streaks on one side. He smiled at Sytryk. "Cor said we had a job. He told me what we had to do." Sytryk smiled. "good. Let's get loaded and we'll head out." He said and they nodded. "you sure you're up to this Ralphie? Because lord Kai doesn't want this to go wrong." He warned. "course boss." He said softly. "don't worry. We'll be fine." Sytryk smiled tossing them their swords. They put them on along with their guns. Sytryk pulled his cloak on fastening it to the silver clips. "alright. Ready?" he asked. "ready." They both said. They headed out of the room. They went past the room where the assassins were. The sound of Kai yelling came from inside. Sytryk opened the door going in followed by the other two. "my lord. Is everything alright?" he asked. Kai turned looking at him. "there you are! These idiots didn't know where you were!" he then eyed the three of them. "where are you going?" he asked. "to get the three trainees sir." Sytryk said. Kai nodded clasping his shoulder. "be careful and don't let them get away. I'm counting on you." Kai said. He nodded and Kai smiled. "and I wouldn't kill. Not unless you turned on me anyway." He walked out and Sytryk sighed shaking his head. Cory and Ralphie laughed softly. "alright. Let's go." Sytryk said walking out and they followed after him.

Meanwhile Vee was busy watching Koko. She still hadn't recovered fully from everything that had happened in the time. Koko spent a lot of time with Valdez talking to him or just sitting by herself thinking. Zandra stayed close to Koko not leaving her side unless she went off to play. Wilson and Brewster sat by Vee. "hey mom." Brewster said softly. "yes love?" she said looking at him. "whatcha doin?" he asked. "watching Koko." She said. They looked up to see her under a tree. Zandra was lying in her lap gazing up at Koko. Wilson sighed softly. "do you think she'll recover mom?" he asked. "I honestly don't know but I hope so. And I will do everything to make sure she is alright." She said softly. Both boys looked at each other and then over at Koko. Not far off they could hear more military vehicles heading towards them. Koko gasped putting Zandra down. "go back to Valdez. I've gotta hide." She whispered. Zandra nodded racing off. Koko ran off out of the area. "follow her." Vee said and Brewster nodded. The two boys raced off following after her. they found an old building hiding in it. The military looked around the place for Koko before leaving again. Vee sighed jumping out of the tree. Sytryk, Cory, and Ralphie smiled grabbing the three of them. Sytryk left a note in the building and they left with them. When Vee went to the building to get them, she saw them gone and then she saw the note. She grabbed it. "if you want your kids back, come and get them. Lord Kai." She growled racing off.

The three of them were tossed into a van. Sytryk closed the doors. He smiled getting in the front of the truck. "well, that was easy. I'm glad we were able to make that deal with the military." Ralphie said as they headed off. "yeah. Why did they agree to let us take them. They want that girl anyway." Cory said and they looked at Sytryk who was smiling. "I said that Kai wished to use the kids to get hold of Vee to get Tyne. I said if they could make the kids run so we could take them, I'd ship the girl back to them after we got Vee." They laughed softly. "ah good one. Boss will be happy with this lot." Cory said and Ralphie frowned. "is the boss ever happy unless he has Tyne in his hands?" he murmured. Sytryk looked at him. "sometimes. But it takes a miracle." He said smirking. "but you didn't hear that from me." they smiled getting back to the building. They took the three kids out of the back of the truck and inside. They put them in a cell. "you can't do this!" Wilson hissed. "oh can't we?" Ralphie said slamming the door shut locking it. "we just did!" the three of them laughed walking off. Wilson growled softly and looked at the others. "don't worry. Mom will come for us." Brewster said softly. Sytryk went into Kai. "we have the trainees sir. Vee will be here soon no doubt." He said and Kai smiled. "excellent. You three go get something to eat and drink. You deserve it." Sytryk smiled and nodded. "yes sir." He said walking out. The three of them walked off.

Vee pulled out her laptop. She started to track Wilson's chug com down. She picked it up and smiled. She raced off to find her kids and get them back again. She followed the tracker right to Kai's hideout. She stopped outside the building looking around it. She walked over and snuck into one of the trucks waiting outside the gates. They drove into the area and into the drop off area. She snuck out and headed into the building. She ran silently down the halls till she came to the area of the building where they had the kids locked up. She took hold of the door. She took a sharp breath before she ripped the door open. The three kids looked up at her and smiled. She ran over cutting them free. "alright. Let's get you kids out of here." She murmured. She then felt someone grab her holding her back from them. "yes. Let's get them out." Ralphie murmured smirking. Vee struggled trying to get out of his hold. Sytryk and Cory then came in. they got the boys shoving them over to the other assassins. "get them back to Chuggington." Sytryk said to Cory and he nodded. He grabbed Koko. "and now to give you to the military." He said smiling dragging her out. "no! don't touch my kids!" Vee hissed as they walked off. Kai walked over and smiled. "perfect. Now for the rest of the plan." He said smiling. "what plan?" Vee growled. "the one where you seal off all of Chuggington with your powers trapping Tyne there so I can sort this." He said smiling. "Tyne isn't in Chuggington!" she snapped. "oh she will be by morning. My men are moving in and they'll go straight to Chuggington and you'll be there with me." he smiled walking off and Ralphie tired her up. Vee struggled but it did nothing.

The next morning Vee woke up in a truck. she was attached to a monitor and she growled softly. She felt weird. "good to see you woke up. And nice to see you're a shape-shifter too." Kai hissed coldly. She looked at herself. She'd been changed into a demon-angel. She had large feathered wings on her back. She had armor on her torso with a blue glowing stone in the center of her chest. She had sharp claws on the end of her hands. She looked up at Kai with glowing red eyes. "you will never get away with this! She growled and he laughed softly. "oh but I will." He said smirking. "you will seal off Chuggington and we'll get hold of Tyne." She swayed before blacking out again from exhaustion. Not having used this side of her for years it was wearing her out.

When she next woke up, they were in Chuggington and she was on top of one of the buildings. She looked down at the city. She could see Wilson and Brewster talking to the others. Jackman pulled up with the two girls and the kids. Kai smiled looking at Vee. "alright, seal it off." he said. Vee smiled taking off into the sky. When she was in the demon side, she had no idea who or what she did. The others looked up at her and gasped. "what is that?!" Wilson whimpered hiding behind Brewster. He shrugged. Vee moved her hands and a glowing red light surrounded her. she blew it out and a wall came all around Chuggington. Everyone in Chuggington came out to watch. Kai laughed darkly and Sytryk smiled. Kai appeared in front of the others. "get her!" he yelled. His assassins ran over grabbing Tyne taking her off Jackman and Calley. Sytryk came over shocking Tyne into a sleep. He lifted her up putting her into the truck. "I'm all sure you are wondering about this." Kai said smiling. "you bet we are!" Calley hissed and Jackman kept her back from going for Kai. "well, Koko is in the hands of the military, the boys are back here, that demon-angel is your beloved Vee who just helped me get hold of Tyne again. You won't be seeing her for sometime. Nor will you be seeing Koko much either. Any of you try to come for Tyne, she will die instantly. And you can't get into the military cause they're working along with me and I have them protected from you to prevent them doing their jobs." Everyone stared at him.

Vee heard it and gasped. She went at Kai slamming into him. "you can't do this to my family! I need both my girls here and you can't keep them!" she yelled. Kai hit her back. "you idiot. You have no idea what you're doing!" he growled. She fired multiple blasts at them. She grabbed Kai cutting into him. He growled shoving her away from him. She flew at him again. "stop destroying my family! You can't do this to your own daughter! It's not right!" he smirked. "oh and letting your parents get killed, killing your friends, and letting the city fall apart is right?" he asked. She stared at him. Tears filled her eyes. "I didn't mean to do any of that!" he laughed. "maybe, but you did." he smiled. "you're worse than me." he snapped punching her back. He then left. She stopped herself from falling and just stayed in the air. She held her head trying to get out of her demon side. A flash appeared and she'd changed into the angel side. The stone glew red and she was all in white. She then crashed to the ground and the boys ran over to her holding her. Kai laughed leaving them all behind.

Dunbar walked over to the boys and picked Vee up. she went back to her normal self. Calley held Jackman and the kids close to her. Dunbar walked over to the others. "Jackman, take Calley and the kids home and get them to bed early. I'll sort things out with Vee and we'll meet back in the morning with the Chuggineers and a few others to make a plan." He said and Jackman nodded taking his family back to his place where he had left his mother and sister. Dunbar took the two boys and Vee back to her place. The boys sat on the couch. "mom and Koko are in danger. Why was she that? What did Kai do to her?!" Wilson whimpered. "I don't know." Brewster said softly. "Kai did nothing to her." Dunbar said lying Vee on her bed. They looked at him. "it's a long story. We'll talk about it later. You lads go get some rest." He said. They nodded going off. he stayed by Vee's side till she woke up. she burst into tears. Dunbar held her close to him. "I let them get Koko and I helped them take Tyne. The boys. They're never going to trust me. and neither will Calley." She sobbed. "hush now Vee. That's not true. The boys will always trust you and I know Calley. She will. You had no control over this and we both know that." He said softly. She whimpered leaning on him. she hated herself so much now.


	22. Chapter 22

Dunbar stayed with Vee the whole day while the boys rested all day till the next morning. She didn't sleep once. Dunbar watched over her closely. Vee walked out to the lounge the next morning and he was making breakfast. She sat on the couch and he smiled softly going over. He sat next to her holding her close to him. he rubbed her back gently and she leant on him. "I never wanted to use it." She whispered. "I know Vee. You told me that a long time ago." He said softly. She held him tightly. Brewster and Wilson watched from round the corner. They walked over slowly. "hey mom?" Brewster whispered. She looked up at him. "yes Brewster?" she asked. "what happened yesterday? With you?" he asked. She stared at them both blankly. Dunbar motioned for them to sit down in the chairs which they did. He rubbed Vee's back gently. "it's a long story and she doesn't like talking about it much." he said softly and they both nodded. "can you tell us?" Wilson asked. He nodded slowly. "when she was younger, her village was bombed. Her parents were killed and she ran away. She found a new place to live. She was three at that time. She lived in a house by herself but she had some friends visit her often." He said softly. Vee ran outside not wanting to stay for the rest of it. "one day she and her friends went out and saw some people who needed help. They showed them back to where they needed to get to but they tricked them. They locked her friends up and then had Vee changed into a shape-shifting halfbreed. She had no control over it and ended up killing her friends. That's when she vowed to never use them again. When she used them yesterday, it just upset her." he said and they stared at him. "poor Vee." Wilson said sadly. "you boys have breakfast. I'll go talk to Vee." They nodded going off.

Dunbar went outside and Vee was sitting on the porch staring into the sky. He walked over and sat next to her. "Vee. You'll be alright." He said and she looked at him. "how can we be sure? I killed my friends. How do I know nothing won't go wrong now?!" she said softly. He touched her cheek gently. "Vee listen to yourself. You tell the kids to believe in themselves. You need to do that too now." He said and she sighed softly. "but I can't when I know that I could do the wrong thing at any time. I would never cope if I ever hurt them in anyway ever." She whispered. He touched her cheek gently. "hey, it's gonna be alright. We're all here to help you through this. You don't have to fight it alone." He said sand she looked at him sadly. He held her hand in his stroking her hair. He kissed her cheek gently and she leant against him gently. "alright Dunbar. I'll try but it's not going to be easy." She said. "of course it isn't. let get the boys and go to your office to sort this out with the others." He said pulling her up gently. She nodded slowly. He went inside and got the two boys and they left for her office.

They pulled up outside of her office and the boys went inside. Dunbar opened up Vee's door looking at her. she stared out the window at nothing. He took her hand gently. "it'll be alright." He said reassuringly. She got out and tightened her hold on his hand. She wanted to believe him but she wasn't so sure. He led her inside and they headed down the hall a bit to her the conference room. She stopped outside the door letting go of his hand and took a deep breath before walking inside. "morning everyone." She said and Dunbar followed her watching her closely. Calley got up going over to Vee. "Vee." She said softly. Vee looked up at her slowly. "y…yes Calley?" she said softly. "if it helps, we're all here to help you find the two of them. It wasn't your fault they used you to get Tyne and sent Koko off." she said and Vee smiled softly. "thank you." Calley smiled hugging her tightly. "and don't worry. Dunbar will help you a lot. I'd know." she said and Vee sighed hugging her back. Calley then went over picking up Jabez sitting him on her lap. Jackman was beside her with Gen. Rionach and Nikola sat on the other side of them. Zack was there with Fletch and Cormac. Hanzo and Asher had come and then there were Brewster and Wilson with Dunbar. Vee sat down and looked up at them. "alright. If it's alright, I'll leave Jackman and Chug Patrol to go and get Tyne back. I suggest the Chuggineers join them to help. That will leave me with Dunbar and the two boys to go get Koko. Hanzo will no doubt want to come and help. Rionach and Nikola can care for Genevieve and Jabez while they're out." She said and they nodded. "if there is a problem with anything, you can just contact us as Wilson will have his chug-com with him so Jackman can contact him that way." Gen looked at Calley. "will you come back with mommy?" she whispered. "I hope so baby." She said softly. "if you have a problem, contact us and I'll come." Vee said and Jackman nodded. They all got up leaving.

Once they left, Vee sighed leaning back in her chair. Dunbar smiled at her. "I told you it would be alright." He said smiling. She nodded slowly getting up. the boys went out to her car ahead of them. Vee walked out with Dunbar following close behind her. she got out to her car when she heard someone. "well, weren't you the centre of attention yesterday hm?" the voice sneered and Vee growled softly. "I mean, letting them get hold of Tyne plus letting Koko get away. Yeah great job you're doing." Vee spun around. "Lori, I'm not in the mood for your crap." She hissed. Dunbar walked over behind Vee glaring at Lori. "well lets just say, I don't care if you get Koko back but I will not let Tyne come back. She's where she belongs and I will not let you interfere with it all!" Lori growled and Vee glared at her. Dunbar held her against him. "Leave now or I will deal with you in other terms." He said firmly. Lori frowned and stormed off away from them. Wilson and Brewster sank into the seats. "she gives me the heebie-jeebies." Wilson whispered and Brewster nodded. Dunbar got her into the passenger side. "I can drive." She said looking at him. "no. you've had too much happen that is now on your mind. I won't let it you drive in this condition." He said and she looked at him. she then smiled softly. "alright Dunbar." She said and he closed her door. He got in the front and drove off away from the area. He wasn't impressed with Lori. He never was anyway but now less than more.

He took them all back to the house and Vee walked over unlocking the house. She open the door and Wilson ran inside followed by Brewster. Vee smiled softly going in followed by Dunbar. "I don't know about you boys but I think we need to eat something." She said walking into the lounge. "why don't we…" she stopped midsentence almost crashing into the boys who had suddenly stopped. She pushed past the boys to see some bags and things sitting on the couch. Something moved in the kitchen. Dunbar growled softly. "stay here." He said and they nodded. He walked off to the kitchen. Vee waited sitting on the couch with the boys worried. They heard Dunbar talking to someone and then someone talking back. Vee shivered hearing the voice. She had a bad feeling about this all.

Dunbar came out with a man in front of him a few minutes later. Vee got up slowly looking at the man. "well this is interesting." The man said. "you shouldn't be here." Vee said trying to keep calm. "why? Can't face me?" she stared at him for a second blankly. "no! you broke into my house! how do you think that makes me feel?!" she snapped. "after the morning I've had to day and the day I had yesterday, I don't need this…this in my life right now!" he pulled away from Dunbar walking over to Vee who backed up a little bit. Brewster took Wilson's hand pulling him upstairs leaving them. Wilson peeked around the corner watching when Brewster tugged on his arm taking upstairs. The man stopped right in front of Vee. "I came here to see you. not to debate everything else you happen to decide to debate. I don't give a damn what you make of this of anything. Frankly I couldn't care less whatever the case." He growled coldly. Vee stared at him. she then turned going into the kitchen away from them. Dunbar growled softly and the man followed after Vee.

She leant on the bench holding her head. "follow your ideas. Follow your dreams. Is that what you're doing by running?" he said. Her head shot up glaring at him. "running from the life you should've been living by living a pretend life in front of it. Trying to protect some kids from their past while yours is catching you up? you should've come with me when I offered it. We could've had everything sorted by now and this wouldn't have happened. You aren't doing a good job with it all." Vee's stare turned cold. "who the hell do you think you are?! First you hurt me, then you break into my house years later, and then tell me I'm not doing my job?! How dare you!" she ran out of the kitchen crashing into Dunbar. "I want him gone!" she snapped pulling away running into her room slamming the door. Dunbar looked at the man as he came out. "you better get out of here now. I don't know what you are playing at but I'm not having you do this to Vee." Dunbar growled glaring at him. the man sighed leaving with his things. Brewster and Wilson sat on the floor and looked at each other worried.

They went into the bedroom. Wilson sat down lying back staring at the roof. "do you think she'll let us go?" he asked. "let us go? Go where?" Brewster asked sitting down beside him. "leave us. you heard what that guy said. Do you thing Vee will let us go?" Brewster looked down. "I don't know. I'm hoping she doesn't. I'm hoping he can talk her out of any thoughts like that." He said softly. They sighed softly looked at each other. Neither one of the boys liked what just happened nor did they like what could happen because of it. "c'mon. let's go see her." he said taking his younger brother by the hand pulling him out of the room and down the hall. They went into her room quietly. Dunbar was sitting beside her. neither of them said anything. "mom?" Brewster whispered. They turned looking at him. "yes?" she asked. "Wil and I were wondering, was there a chase you'd let us go because of that guy?" he asked softly. She looked at Dunbar. She burst into tears and he rubbed her back. "she'll be keeping you both. I'll make sure of that." He said. "then why did she start crying when he asked?" Wil asked. "because she didn't want you kids to ever think that and you have because of that guy." He said looking back at Vee stroking her hair gently. "who was he?" Brew asked. "I'll tell you in due time. Can you boys do something to keep yourselves entertained while I stay with her?" they both nodded going out.

The two of them sat in the lounge and looked at each other. "you think she'll still be up to going after Koko?" Wil asked and Brew shrugged. "I don't know. maybe." He said and Wil sighed leaning back. Neither of them really knew what to do next or how they could possibly fix any of this. Both of them wanted their mother back how she used to be and wanted Koko back, but they had a feeling they'd only be able to get one of the two and neither of them knew which one was the one they'd get. They wanted their mother to be happy but they did want their friend and sister back. "I hate life." Wilson whispered absentmindedly and Brewster nodded. He hugged him gently. "don't worry. One way or another we will make things work for all this." Wilson nodded slowly leaning on him. "what if our pasts come for us to? I mean, that guy knew we were being cared for by Vee because of our pasts. What if they come for us? what if he makes them come for us?!" Brewster stroked his hair gently. "then we will deal with him. but we will get Koko back, we will help mom, and we will get Tyne back. Those three things I know will happen for a fact because we will make sure they do." he said and Wilson nodded. He yawned closing his eyes. The boys the drifted off to sleep. They were determined to make things work out for them all.


	23. Chapter 23

While the others got ready to leave to find the two girls, things weren't well for them either. Koko was locked up in the cell. She'd already in the two days been beaten till the point where she just felt she could go on no longer. She sat in a pool of her own blood from what they had done to her. she has cuts down her side adding to her previous injuries from when they had her the first time. She was in pain constantly. They wanted her to admit to something she hadn't done and she wasn't going to do that…but it was becoming tempting since she just wanted to leave but she was afraid that if she admitted to it, then they wouldn't let her go and she'd still be stuck there. She sat in the corner holding herself tightly. She knew the others would be coming to find her soon but she was worried it'd be too late by the time they got to her. she whimpered softly leaning on the wall.

She looked up hearing the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. She backed as close to the corner as possible. Rhys opened the door and looked at her. "you have a visitor." He said walking off. a boy a bit older than her also in a military uniform walked over. He gasped running over to her. "what are they doing to you?" he murmured holding her against him. "they want me to admit to something I didn't do. I'm starting to think I should just do it and make them happy." She whispered. "Koko you can't do that. You have to hang in there. I'll get you released into my care. I know what you need." He said softly. He let go of Koko going out. Rhys came back unchaining her. the boys walked over lifting her up before walking out. He got out to a car and put her in back. He then got in and drove off. Koko watched out the window holding herself as they traveled down a hidden road. It seemed vaguely familiar to her but she couldn't figure out why it did or when she would've seen it.

He pulled up outside of a house. He got out going over to Koko. He pulled her out holding her tightly. "where are you taking me Dean?" she whispered looking at him. he smiled looking at her as he closed the door to the car. "you'll see in a minute." He said going inside of the biggest building. He went upstairs and lay her on a mat and a nurse began to treat her wounds. Once she had got them all fixed, he took her out again and into a room. He sat her on a bed. "wait here." He said and she nodded. He disappeared off. she looked around. The room had photos of when she was younger and at different places with her parents. There was a photo frame beside her with a picture of her and her parents and it had "come home soon baby" written at the bottom corner of the picture. She frowned wondering what all this was about.

A minute later Dean returned and she looked at him. he smiled at her. "thought you might want to see two people." He said and she tilted her head. "who do you mean?" she asked. He stepped back and a blonde hair lady stood there. She looked a lot like Koko. There was a male next to her. he had dark black hair and wearing a military uniform as well. "Baby!" the female said. "mommy! Daddy!" she raced over and they both held her tightly. Seraphina sighed holding her tighter. Makoto held both his daughter and wife close to him. Koko held them both. She looked up at them. Tears fell slowly. Makoto pulled Koko closer to him. she sat on the bed with her. "what's wrong baby?" he asked softly. "I never thought I'd see you both again. I thought you were gone. I had a new mom." She whispered. "we know. Dean told us everything." He said softly. She held onto her father tightly. "it's alright princess. Everything will work out in the end. I promise." He said kissing the top of er head. "she nodded slowly leaning against him. Seraphina sat behind her holding them both tightly.

Meanwhile Kai had been giving Tyne hell for the past two days. He came into her room where he had her chained up. Sytryk followed him closely. "alright. Bring her out." Kai murmured and Sytryk went over unchaining her hands from the wall. He kept the one around her neck taking it off the wall. "move it." He hissed and Tyne shook her head. "how do you expect me to move when you guys have hurt me so much I can't move without feeling like I'm walking on blades?!" she snapped. "that's the whole idea Tyne. You have to learn somehow and if that means pain, it means pain and lots of it." Kai said then glared at her. he drew his sword at her. "now move or else." He growled. She whimpered getting up slowly. Sytryk tugged on the chains pulling her out of the room. She winced. With every step, it felt like fire was shooting through her body and walking on blades.

They pulled her outside into the light. She hadn't been in sunlight since her father had taken her. they pushed her up onto a platform and Sytryk chained her up to a post. Kai snapped his fingers and people came over. "alright. We have her again. I want a lot for her this time. So, whoever give me the amount I want, you get the girl." He said and they began giving them offers and increasing it as time went. Tyne couldn't believe her father was doing this. Cora watched them from a distance. She sent out a signal telling Chug Patrol where Tyne was so they could and get her. she just hoped they'd get here in time. She then went back to the window to see Tyne gone and Kai heading inside with Sytryk. "is everything alright?" Cora asked. "oh yes. Excellent." Kai said handing Sytryk the money. Cora stared at it. "who did you give her to?!" she snapped. "you don't need to know that. All you need to know is that I got half a million pounds for her. now that is what I am looking for." Cora stared at him. "you can't sell your own daughter!" she said horrified he was still doing this. "can't I? oh, but I just did so I can." He walked off and Sytryk smiled following after his boss.

Not long after that Chug Patrol showed up. Cora ran out to them. "I'm so sorry! By the time I finished it, he headed back inside. Someone already got her." she said and Calley held her hand. "it's alright. We can track it from here." She said softly. "you don't understand, for the next month you can't track her. while she's with someone other than her father, they can't track her otherwise someone would try and take her without paying. I mean they guy paid Kai half a million pounds for her this time!" they just stared at her. "did you say how much I think you just said?" Calley asked and Cora nodded. "yep. I swear I almost fainted when he told me." she said softly. "so for the next month, we just wait around while he hurts her?" Jackman asked and she nodded. "afraid so." They looked at each other worried. "we better go tell Vee." Zack said and Ash nodded. "good idea. Maybe she'll have an idea." He said. They said goodbye to Cora and left.

They got back to Chuggington and Vee and the others came in from out of town. "did you find Koko?" Fletch asked. Vee shook her head. "she's not there." Vee said sadly. "what about Tyne?" Dunbar asked. "can't track her for a month. Some guy bought her and to save other people taking her without paying Kai you can't track her for the month." Cormac said. "and get this, he sold her for half a million pounds!" Calley said and Vee looked up at her. "seriously?" she asked and they nodded. "half a million. Wowzer." Wilson murmured. "I can't believe him and I can't believe the military." Brewster said crossing his arms. "we have to get them back sooner or later. Hopefully sooner." He said. "well, we'll help you guys get Koko back since we can't go after Tyne for the month, then we'll go from there." Asher said and Vee nodded. They all walked off but Calley didn't want to wait a month. Jackman took her hand gently sensing it. "it's alright. We'll go as soon as the month is over. I'll make sure they pay for whatever they do to her." he said softly and she nodded slowly. "alright. But what do I tell Gen?" she asked. "I'll work something out." He said and she sighed. She hated this more everyday. The more Kai took Tyne, the more she was going to make him pay for it. So it was punishing him doing it more but it was upsetting her and the kids and breaking Tyne and she hated it.

They headed back to Vee's office and went inside. Hanzo was waiting inside with a folder. "oh there you are Hanzo. Where were you?" Vee asked. "I'm sorry Vee. I would've loved to go and see if Koko-san was there but unfortunately I was unable to attend it." He said softly. "oh? And what was it you had to do?" he looked at the file. "I think you should see this." He said pushing it over to her. she opened up the file and looked at it. Wilson looked at it with Brewster. "is that…..her parents?" Wilson asked and Vee nodded slowly. "and they're alive. We need to find them in case they know where she is." She said softly. Wilson and Brewster looked at each other worried. "also this man may know too." Hanzo added handing Dean's file to her. she nodded slowly. "alright. Thank you Hanzo." She said softly. She turned to her files putting them in. Hanzo walked over to Dunbar and slid a file in his hand. Dunbar smiled putting it in his jacket and they all sat down to work out what to do next between them all but Jackman went home to check on the family.

Back at Jackman's house, Gen was sitting in the lounge with Ambika and Kisni. JJ crawled around his sister giggling. Rionach and Nikola watched from the doorway. Rionach smiled softly going over. "are you two alright?" she asked. "yes ma'am." Gen said smiling. JJ looked up at her. he put his arms up and she lifted him up. "hungy." He whispered. "well let's see what we can get for you to eat shall we?" she said and he giggled smiling. Nikola sat on the couch and Gen went over leaning on her lap. "when is he gonna get back? And are they gonna have mommy with them?" she asked. "I don't know love. It all depends on what happened when they headed off to find her." she said softly. Gen sighed lying her head in Nikola's lap. Nikola stroked her hair gently. Jackman walked into the house a bit later. "I'm home." he called out. Gen smiled happily. "Jacky!" she called running out to him. he smiled grabbing her close. He lifted her up nuzzling her. "where's mommy?" she asked smiling. "sorry baby. We're still looking for her. she could be gone for sometime." He said and she whimpered softly. "hey it's alright. You've got me and Cal till she get's back." He said and she sighed leaning on him. "where is momma?" she asked. "at Vee's office. They're working out what we need to do." he said and she nodded. He sat down on the couch next to Nikola keeping Gen close. He knew it was hard for her but he was going to do his best to make it easier for her as much as he could, but something told him they had trouble heading for them. And it wasn't going to be small.


	24. Chapter 24

A month passed and they had managed to track Koko down. Jackman started tracking Tyne. Calley came over to him. She had since discovered she was pregnant. Gen was thrilled at the idea but Calley didn't want to go through it unless Tyne was there. Jackman looked at her. "I've got her tracked down." he said and she smiled. "let's go get her then." she said grabbing her things and he nodded. She walked off and he followed her. They got Asher, Zack, Fletch, and Cormac before heading out. Vee headed out with the two boys, Dunbar, and Hanzo to get Koko back. However, not far from them a shadow watched the two groups leaving. Lori smiled darkly. She turned to someone next to her. "you stop Vee. I'll stop the others from getting Tyne." she whispered. The man nodded and left following after Vee. She followed after the others keeping hidden from them.

Vee went off on her way with the others following after her. She looked down at the tracker. She sighed softly staring at Koko's tracker. She did wonder what they had done to her during the month though. She looked up to see Wilson and Brewster ahead of them a bit looking around. Dunbar was just behind them with Hanzo. She sighed softly looking around. She looked behind her and frowned. "Vee! C'mon. We need to keep moving." Dunbar called as they disappeared. She turned around to come face to face with the guy she's seen at her house earlier. "what are you doing?!" she growled. He smiled. "came to see you." he said and she backed up a bit. "oh c'mon Vee. You aren't still scared of me are you?" he asked smiling. "just stay away from me and don't come any closer." she snapped. He laughed softly. "as if I'd do that." he hit her knocking her out before taking off with her.

The others kept walking till they got to where there was a big building. They walked over and Dunbar knocked on the door. It opened and Dean looked at them. "can I help you?" he asked. "yes. We're looking for a girl. We tracked her to here." Dunbar said. He eyed them all. "the girls name is what?" he asked. "Koko Wisniewski." he said and Dean gulped. Koko came down the stairs to see who was there. She looked up and gasped. "Wilson!" she called running out. He smiled grabbing her tightly holding her close. She giggled looking at him. He kissed her gently. She looked over at Brewster and hugged him. "I missed you boys." she said softly. "we missed you too." Brewster said softly. She then went over hugging Dunbar. He smiled hugging her tightly. "Hanzo! You came!" she said running over hugging him. "yes Koko-san. I wouldn't leave you behind." he said softly. She looked around for her mom. "where's mom?" she asked. Dean frowned. "she's inside. You were just with her." he said. The boys looked at each other worried. "no. I mean Vee. Where is she. She has to have come!" she said looking at Hanzo. They turned looking around for her. Dunbar felt the file inside his jacket. He ran off and the boys followed him. Hanzo let go of Koko following them. Koko watched him. "wait!" she called and Hanzo looked at her. Koko looked back at Dean. "we'll be back." she said before running over to Hanzo. Hanzo took her hand in his and they ran off after the others.

They ran off down the path they had come from till they stopped. "this was when we last saw her cause Dunbar called for her." Wilson said looking around. Dunbar walked over picking up the tracker Vee had. He growled softly standing up. He raced off looking for Vee. Vee screamed and it echoed through the place. "mom." the kids murmured racing off ahead of Dunbar. "mom!" Brewster yelled looking around. They stopped seeing a building. There was a dark presence in the area. It then vanished and the kids ran inside. Vee lay on the floor. "mom!" Brewster ran over pulling her close. The other two ran over sitting next to him holding her. "Dunbar!" Wilson yelled. He came in followed by Hanzo. Koko ran over crying into Hanzo. Brewster let Vee go and Wilson held Brewster. Dunbar began doing a few things. Vee stirred slightly and he smiled. She sighed rubbing her eyes. She opened her eyes slowly seeing the her still in the building. She screamed and Dunbar held her close. She calmed a bit leaning on him. "get me out of here." she whispered and he nodded. He lifted her up and they all headed out. They kids looked at each other as Dunbar came out. "is she going to be alright?" Wilson asked. "she'll be fine once I get her fixed up." he said softly. "come back to my parents place. You can do it there." Koko said softly. He nodded and headed off. Koko stayed close to Hanzo on the trip back to the house. Wilson kept next to Brewster. All three of the kids were worried about Vee a lot. None of them wanted to lose her. She was their safety. Their home. Their mother. Their entire lives were Vee.

They got back to the house and went inside. Koko took them into the lounge and they lay Vee down on the couch. Dean, Makoto, and Seraphina watched from the stairs. Koko, Wilson, and Brewster sat on the floor next to Vee. "mommy?" Koko whispered holding her. Vee ran a hand through her hair. "it's alright baby. Mommy's got you kids." she whispered. The three of them cuddled up to Vee. She smiled holding them all close to her. She winced sitting up and they sat close to her. Dunbar and Hanzo smiled watching them. Makoto and Seraphina came into the lounge with Dean behind them. "you must bee Vee?" Makoto said looking at her. Vee nodded. "yes." she said softly. "I'm Makoto and this is my wife Seraphina. We're Koko's parents." he said. Vee held onto Koko protectively. "how nice." she murmured. She looked at Koko who smiled up at her. Koko snuggled into Vee and she purred. She wasn't letting them take her daughter. She didn't care if they were her real parents. She had Koko longer and she couldn't break them apart. Dunbar looked up at Koko's parents. "I hope you two aren't planning on taking Koko back. Cause that is the worst thing you could possibly do." he said crossing his arms. "you're welcome to come to Chuggington and stay, but I can't let you have your daughter back. I'm her protector." Vee said. They looked at each other and Koko walked over. "please? Let me stay with her. She's my whole life. And so are the boys." she said and they both nodded. "alright love. You stay with her. We will move back with you so we can be with you." her father said. She smiled hugging them both. She then ran back over to Vee holding her tightly. Vee purred nuzzling her.

They all headed back to Chuggington a while later. Vee looked at the tracker to check up where the others were. "Vee. What's that?" Brewster asked pointing to another tracker that showed up. She frowned doing a few things. "Lori." she murmured. "quick! We still have time to stop her before she stops them!" Vee said and they ran out. They got into their cars and raced off down the road. Vee sat the tracker up watching it as she sped down the road. She kept a watch around them as they headed for the others. "I hope we get to them in time." Brewster murmured. "me too. I can't imagine what will happen if Lori stops them and Kai keeps Tyne." Wilson said. Vee frowned. "he'll hurt her again. Then he'll sell her off to someone else and it will just continue." Wilson shivered. "I hate them all." he murmured. "me too Wilson." she said softly. Dunbar watched out the window.

Lori followed just behind the others getting closer to them. The others were preparing to break into the building. Asher, Calley, and Cormac stayed back while Jackman, Zack, and Fletch headed to the building. Lori smiled pulling out her gun loading it. "I don't think so." she murmured. Vee suddenly pulled up with Hanzo just behind her with Koko and her parents. "boys no!" Vee called running over. Lori gasped ducking down. "what is it Vee?" Fletch asked looking at her confused. "you want us to get Tyne right?" Asher asked. "yes!" she said. "okay." they turned to go back inside. "no!" Vee said and they looked at each other and then her. "Lori followed you because she wants to stop us from getting Tyne. You try and get in there, she'll kill you guys. She's expecting you lot to go in." she whispered. "then what are we supposed to do?" Calley asked worried. "I'll go it on the other side. you guys stay here and don't move." she whispered. They nodded and Vee ran off. Lori looked up and frowned when they didn't go inside. "what is going on?" she murmured watching them confused.

Vee got inside on the other side of the building. She watched as a truck reversed and they opened the doors pulling out Tyne. She collapsed on the floor bloody and badly hurt. Vee growled softly. She moved her hand blowing the men back. She ran over grabbing Tyne and then disappeared into the shadows. Tyne whimpered trying to get away from her. "Tyne it's alright." Vee whispered stroking her hair. "you'll be alright. I'll get you out of here." she said softly. Tyne held onto Vee gently. She heard her father come in. Tyne whimpered. "he'll kill the baby." Vee growled. "not if I can help it." she whispered. "alright?! Where is she?!" he yelled. "we don't know. Someone got in and took her. It wasn't one of the usual ones." one of them said. He growled moving his hand. "a female. Friend of Tyne's. She's still here. Find her!" he ordered and they ran off. Vee masked her arua and Tyne's holding her closer to her. She wasn't going to give Tyne up without a fight. And even if she lost that, she was still going to take Tyne anyway.

The men searched the building for them. Vee lay Tyne down. "wait here alright?" she whispered and Tyne nodded holding herself. Vee ran through the shadows. She came up behind Kai. She kicked him in the back. She phased into a serpent. He growled glaring at her. "you can't take me on and keep Tyne. You take me on, you die." she smiled darkly. "I don't think so." she went at him slamming him into the wall. He hit her off of him and onto the ground. He moved his hand holding her down. "you can't keep my daughter from me. No one can." he hissed. She broke out of his hold. "I don't think so." she snapped. A ball of light struck Kai sending him back. He skidded firing one back at her. She spiraled around firing a light. It hit his sending it out in all directions. He growled taking off when she couldn't see him. It cleared and she landed phasing back. She picked Tyne up and left the building. The others looked as she left the back way. They headed off and picked her up part way. She held Tyne close to her healing up her wounds. She wasn't going to lose anyone from her family again. She'd keep them all safe somehow.


	25. Chapter 25

Once they got back to the city, Vee took them all around to her house. Jackman's mother and sister were there with the kids and the wolves waiting for them. They all pulled up and got out of the car. Vee carried Tyne inside lying her on the couch. Calley ran over grabbing Tyne close to her. The kids sat by them cuddling into them. Hanzo locked the door behind him rubbing Koko's back. Wilson sat down next to Brewster. Jackman sat by Tyne and Calley. The Chuggineers sat down looking at Vee. "what now?" Asher asked. Vee shrugged. "I don't know." she murmured. She walked off getting a room for Koko's parents and Dean. She then got rooms for all the others so they could go rest. She kept a close watch over them all during the time night.

Dunbar sat in his room. He pulled the file out of his jacket sitting in at his desk. He opened it up looking at the man's face. He was the guy that had come to see Vee earlier. He looked at the name in the corner. "Yehuda Hathaway." he frowned putting the name into his computer. The file had very little information about him other than what he looked liked. He sighed closing the file. He turned to his computer searching up the name. It came up with the name and the same picture from the file. He had dark black hair, ice blue eyes, and tanned skin. He clicked a link under the picture taking him to another page with a whole bunch of information in it. "Yehuda Hathaway sentenced to 10 years. Imprisoned 2 before he broke out and hasn't been found since." he frowned. "Vee Lewandowski prime victim under Hathaway's influence. Made Lewandowski kill four friends after acting, along with two other men, as if lost tempting children to show them to where they wanted to be. Trapped them in the building. Four friends killed viciously by something. Hathaway and men gone from sight when police arrived. Lewandowski was in the building and admitting to having killed them after Hathaway had turned her on her friends. Lewandowski ran away before police could help her. Hathaway was imprisoned two weeks after incident. Hathaway is after Lewandowski again from inside information." he growled softly. He printed it out putting it in the file.

He continued reading through somethings till he heard Vee's footsteps coming up the stairs. He shut the pages down and put the file away. He began looking through a book. Vee knocked on his door. "door's open." he said softly. Vee came in and closed it behind her. Dunbar turned and smiled at her. "what's wrong?" he asked. She leant on the door. "I...I...I'm sc..." he tilted his head looking at her. "you're what?" he asked. "I'm scared." she whispered. He stared at her for a moment. Never had she ever said she was scared to him or to anyone. He got up walking over to her. He took her over to the bed sitting her down. "why?" he asked. She looked at him. "what if he comes back?" he eyed her. "which he exactly?" he asked. "any of them! Kai, Rhys, or Ye...the other guy." she said. He got up going over to his desk. "Yehuda Hathaway." he murmured and she looked at him. "h...how did you...know?" she asked. He opened the draw pulling out the file. "the man who was responsible for making you are what you are now." he said and she whimpered softly. He walked over sitting down. "Hanzo got me the file. There wasn't much in it but there was enough for me to start on. I searched the rest and found out more about him." he said softly. Vee held herself and he hugged her gently. "I wish you'd tell me these things. I can't help if I don't know." he said softly and she held him tightly.

Months passed quickly. Both Calley and Tyne had gone and had their babies. Vee kept them both under close surveillance while Jackman cared for Genevieve and Jabez. Koko had recovered from everything and Wilson took care of her with Brewster. Dunbar kept a watch over Vee. Calley started back at work again while she was in Chuggington but she was planning on moving away from Chuggington soon. She had nothing against the city but she wanted time with Tyne and the kids. She hadn't told Tyne yet but she was planning on soon.

Calley headed to work one morning. Tyne hadn't been at Vee's that morning and it worried her. She pulled up outside the HQ and pulled out her son. He held onto her tightly. She walked inside and sat down starting up Chug Command. She lay him down and his basket next to her. She walked into the kitchen there and looked down to see Tyne in the corner. She looked like she hadn't slept for days. "baby?" Calley said walking over to her. Tyne looked up at her. Calley could see the fear in her eyes. She knelt down next to her pulling her against her. She looked down to see blood on her jacket. "how many times am I going to have to beg you not to cut yourself?" she whispered. Tyne cried into Calley. "what happened baby? Why are you so upset?" she asked making her look up at her. "nightmares. I can't sleep. They're keeping me awake. I'm scared I'll wake up in my father's care. I don't want to. I want to wake up next to you." she whimpered. Calley wiped her tears away. She pulled her closer kissing her harshly. Tyne kissed her back holding her tightly. Calley pulled away nuzzling her. "my baby is going to be alright. Trust me love. I'm right here for you." she said lifting Tyne up. She took her out sitting her in a chair. She then walked off to get her a drink.

She came back out handing her a glass of water. Tyne drank it slowly watching Calley as she pulled something out of her jacket. "I've been planning this for a while Tyne." she said handing her some plane tickets. "what's this for?" Tyne asked. "I'm taking us out of Chuggington for a while. I want some time with you. Just me, you and the kids." she whispered kissing her neck. Tyne purred leaning into her. Calley held Tyne tightly. "Tyne..." she murmured. She looked at Calley. "yes?" Calley gulped tightening her hold on her. "don't leave me. Ever." she said. "I don't want to leave you." Tyne said slightly confused. "no. not ever." Calley said touching her cheek. She lifted her chin up fixing her eyes on her. Tyne hugged her neck. "I'm not leaving you. Not ever." Tyne whispered and Calley sighed holding her close. "I don't want to separate Gen and JJ from you. I don't want to leave with Phoebe or leave you with Caleb." Calley smiled softly. "good." Calley whispered. "I better go back and check on Phoebe and the kids." Tyne whispered and Calley nodded but didn't let her go. "ah...Calley?" Tyne murmured. "hmm? Oh sorry." she let go of Tyne. She watched Tyne's hand slip from hers as she headed to the door. Tyne started heading out of the HQ. "Marry me Tyne." Calley blurted out. Tyne stopped and turned looking at her. Calley kept her back to Tyne staring at the floor. She felt Tyne grab hold of her. She turned to see Tyne smiling at her. "yes." Tyne whispered. Calley smiled kissed her deeply. Tyne smiled kissing her back. They pulled away once they were short on breath. Calley hugged her tightly. "now go home and rest. I'll be home this afternoon." Tyne nodded before leaving.

Calley spent the day at work but her mind was on Tyne. After she finished work, she left with Caleb to head into the city. She went into a shop getting a ring for Tyne. She then headed home to see her lover. She sighed leaning back in her seat watching out around her. She pulled up outside the house and got out. She couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. She walked inside slowly and Gen was on the couch holding JJ tightly. Phoebe was in a basket next to the couch sleeping peacefully but Tyne wasn't anywhere in sight. "where's Tyne?" Calley asked worried. "she's not well. Vee's with her." Gen whispered. Calley felt her blood run cold. She lay Caleb down next to Phoebe and ran into their room. Vee was sitting next to Tyne with a wet cloth on her head. Tyne was pale and Vee looked down at the thermometer and her temperature was very high. "baby!" Calley sat up on the bed next to her holding her in her lap. Vee got up and left the two of them be. "oh baby. What's happened?" she asked stroking her cheek. "I don't know." Tyne whimpered holding her tightly. She had a fever going and it was getting worse. Calley watched as Tyne lost strength rapidly right in front of her eyes. Calley rubbed Tyne's back gently. "did you come home like I told you to?" she asked. Tyne nodded slowly holding Calley tighter.

She sat Tyne up more in her arms. She pulled out the ring from her jacket. "I did get you this though." She whispered and Tyne smiled slightly. Calley slid it on her finger holding her tightly. She kissed the top of her head gently. "some guy with reddish-brown hair and green eyes did stop me on my way home asking if I knew where you were." Tyne whispered. Calley looked down at her and frowned slightly confused. "what did you say?" she asked. "I said I didn't know." Calley thought for a minute. "did he take hold of you?" she asked. "only when I had left and ran into Lori. She had hold of me before she hit me. then he came over and held me till Jackman came to get me." she murmured and Calley stared at her. "that bitch did something to you. I know she did." Calley growled. "though I'd like to know who that guy was." Tyne's grip began to loosen on Calley. Calley looked at her to see her blackout. She lay her down. "get better for me baby. Please. I love you." she whispered before leaving the house to find that guy Tyne had seen.

She got in her car starting it up to head towards the city again. She looked up at the room to see Gen watching her leave worriedly. She sighed softly heading off. normally she wouldn't leave Tyne alone when she's sick but she wanted to know who this man was. she'd deal with Lori later. She was going to make sure Lori paid for what she did to Tyne. If she lost Tyne, Calley was never going to let Lori live it down ever. She pulled up outside the mall area after a while and got out. She made sure she had her guns still on her before she left going into the mall. Calley headed down the streets slowly looking around. There were people everywhere around her rushing about the place doing their own things. She sighed softly. It wasn't going to be easy looking for one man when it was this busy. She looked around and caught a glimpse of someone watching her further off. she ran off down the path towards them. They watched as she ran towards them. She ran down a back road for a bit before she then stopped at a building near them. She walked closer to the building slowly to see the person disappear from her sight. She growled softly loading her gun. A shadow jumped down in front of her. "Calley Shiraki?" he asked looking at her. "who are you?" she asked aiming her shot gun at them. They pulled their hood back and she looked at the reddish-brown hair. He had green eyes a bit darker than hers like Tyne had told her. She frowned.


	26. Chapter 26

Calley kept her gun aimed at him. "who are you?!" she repeated. "easy sis it's only me. Ryder." he said and she lowered her gun. "Ryder? My Ryder?" she whispered. He smiled nodding. She dropped her gun opening her arms. He ran over hugging her tightly. She sighed nuzzling him gently. He looked at her and smiled. "it's been some time." He whispered and she nodded holding him tighter. "too long. You better come home with us." he nodded holding her hand tightly. "so how did you know I was here?" he asked. "Tyne told me. You stopped her earlier." she said. "so she did know where you were?" he asked. "of course she did but she didn't want to let someone she didn't know come see me so she lied." she said and he nodded slowly. "what about that other girl?" he asked. "oh nevermind Lori. She's an ass." Calley murmured. "and she's gonna pay big time." she added. Ryder looked at her. "what do you mean?" he asked. "she made Tyne sick. When she had her, she gave her something cause now she's sick." he nodded slowly. She got him in her car and they headed back to the house.

They pulled up at the house and Gen ran out to her. "momma!" she jumped into Calley's arms hugging her tightly. Calley smiled. "my baby." she murmured and Gen purred. She then looked at Ryder and shrank down a bit holding Calley tightly. Calley motioned for him to come inside with her. He followed her inside holding her hand tightly. Jabez looked up at Calley. He giggled crawling to the edge of the couch. He fell off and then looked at her. He teared up whimpering. Calley put Gen down and picked him up. "shh please. Don't wake Tyne." she whispered rubbing his back. He cried softly holding her jacket tightly. He wanted his mom. Ryder walked over hugging her gently. "is he going to be alright?" he asked. She nodded. "he will in a minute." Gen then tapped Calley. "momma." she murmured. Calley looked at her and Gen was looking away from her. She followed her gaze to see Tyne leaning on the wall staring at her. She was still pale but she had sensed her baby crying. Tyne looked at this strange man holding her mate. She whimpered before going back into her room slamming the door. "Tyne!" Calley sighed handing JJ to Vee. She raced down the hall a bit and into the room. Tyne was lying on the bed crying. She went over and sat next to her. "baby he's alright. The guy is just my brother." she whispered. Tyne whimpered looking at her. "I promise. You're mine and will be for life. He's just my little brother who I haven't seen and years." she held Tyne tightly and she leant into Calley. "I love you Tyne." Tyne purred softly. "I love you too." Calley kissed the top of her head. "now, JJ needs him mommy." she took Tyne's hand pulling her up. She took her out of the room.

They went into the lounge. JJ looked up at him mom. He whimpered reaching out for her. "mommy." she picked him up sitting on the couch. She held him close to her. She lay down on the couch and JJ held onto her. He sighed softly. Calley sat by them watching them closely. Gen sat on the floor playing with Caleb and Phoebe. Ryder sat next to Calley. "so what are you going to do now?" he asked. Calley shrugged. "I don't know." Vee came out. "we kill Kai and stop the army from going after Koko." she said. "how?" Koko asked looking at her. "there has to be proof you didn't kill them somewhere." Vee said leaning on the wall. "but where? I was the only one in the area." she said softly. "we'll find it somewhere." Calley looked down thinking. "well Tyne and I were heading out soon anyway so we could see what we can get hold of." she said and Vee nodded. "alright. Just keep safe." she said and Calley smiled. "we will." she murmured. She went and got Tyne and her stuff packed leaving that night with Tyne.

They headed out of the city going to Tootington. She booked them into a motel and they put the kids to bed. She turned to Tyne who was sitting in a chair. She took her hand taking her into the room. She lay her down and gave her some meds to help her get better. She sighed softly lying down next to her holding her close. She stroked Tyne's hair gently keeping her hold on her. She didn't care what happened, she wasn't going to lose her again. She had to make sure she stayed here with her and the kids. She couldn't lose her anymore. She was going to make sure Tyne stayed and she got to keep her for good.

Back in the Chuggington area, Kai was having a meeting with Rhys and some of the men with him. Neither of them were impressed at the fact they had lost them both. "alright, so what are we going to do? We can't keep seem to keep Koko or Tyne in our care." Rhys said leaning back. "oh but I plan we will soon. There's one answer to both problems." he said and Rhys looked at him intrigued. "oh? And what's that?" he asked. "name one thing that both those girls care about." Kai said smiling. "uh, Chuggington?" he asked. "no you idiot! More obvious than that!" he said and Rhys thought for a minute and then smiled. "I think I know where this is going." he murmured. Kai smiled darkly. "oh this one is going to work." he murmured. "so this involves Vee then?" Rhys asked and Kai nodded. "we take her, threaten to kill her if the girls don't give up, next thing we know we have both girls in our care." Kai said and Rhys smiled. "sounds good. I'll get my men to go and take her as soon as we can." he said and Kai nodded. "good. We'll meet back once you have her then shall we?" Rhys smiled. "sounds good."

back at Chuggington it was early morning. The sun came gleaming through the windows of the house. Vee stirred getting up. She rubbed her eyes going into the bathroom. She began getting ready for the day. She walked out of her bathroom and over to the side of the bed. She looked up in her mirror and froze. She gulped seeing a black figure with ice blue eyes behind her. They smiled darkly knocking her out. She fell forwards hitting the mirror shattering it. The glass cut her face leaving blood on the shards. There was then a knock at her bedroom door. "Vee?" Dunbar's voice came. "is everything alright in there?" the man lifted Vee onto his shoulders. He opened up a window and climbed out. He closed it before taking off down the road. Dunbar frowned. He opened her door. "Vee?" he said looking around to see her gone. He then saw the shards of glass and blood. He gasped. "Vee." he left her room going out to find her.

The figure had taken Vee to a hidden building just outside of the boarder of Chuggington. He lay her down on a table and then sat back waiting for her to come around. He smiled watching her closely with his loaded gun waiting beside him in case she made a run for it.

An hour passed and Vee stirred. She groaned sitting up. She felt the side of her face. Blood was still there running down her. She looked around. Her vision blurred. She then looked at the black figure. "you. What did you do this for?!" she growled shaking softly. "why Vee, that's no way to greet an old friend." he murmured. "an old friend I should've killed." she hissed. He got up walking over. He put his cloak up. "Vee you are not going to argue with me all day over if you think I should have you or not. I've got you and that's it." she glared at him. "you shouldn't have me though!" he shook his head slowly. He pull out a machine and hooked it up to her. She growled softly. "what are you doing?!" she snapped. "need to check up on your form before they want you." he said starting the machine up. She paled. "who want me?" she asked. "the military." he said. She swayed holding her head. He then started up the machine. She blacked out.

She woke up an hour or so later. She was in a different room now. She struggled trying to move but she couldn't. She looked down to see her hands tied up. Yehuda then came into the room. "where am I?!" she snapped. "at the military base." he said. She whimpered softly and he smiled. "I told you they wanted you." she glared at him. He smiled at her. "you really will be annoyed by the time we're done with you." he said and she eyed him. "what do you mean?" she asked. "he means that you are going to help us again. We came up with a new plan." Rhys said walking into the room. "we? Who is we exactly?" she asked glaring at them. "and I will never help any of you again! Not after what you did to me last time!" Yehuda and Rhys looked at each other and smiled leaning back in their chairs. "you don't even know what we want you to do." Rhys said looking at her. She frowned. "well tell me then!" she snapped. "we take you back to Chuggington." he said and Vee looked at him. "how does that help me any?! I still don't get it!" he shook his head. "you get full details when he gets here." Rhys said. "who is he?" Vee asked. "you'll see. Just be patient and you'll know soon enough." he said before walking out.

Yehuda eyed Vee and she growled softly. He smiled to himself and Vee wasn't sure what he was up to but she had a bad feeling wash over her. He got up and she glared at him. "what's wrong Vee?" he asked walking over. "don't come any closer. I don't trust you." she growled. He stopped next to her. He tightened the straps on her hands and then put straps around her ankles holding her down. Vee glared at him. "what are you doing?!" she snapped crossly. He smiled stroking her hair. "calm down." he murmured and she growled. He ran his hand down Vee. She watched him closely. "now let's see what I can do this time to make you more upset." he said smirking. He rubbed her opening gently through her pants. She struggled trying to get out but she couldn't. He smiled watching her struggle. He then stripped her down and raped her. She tried to get out of the hold to get away from him but she couldn't. He went for a few hours before leaving her in a cell. She held herself tightly crying.

A while later Yehuda came back in. she looked at him and growled at him. "calm down. You wanted to know the full plan." he said and she watched him closely. Rhys walked back into the room just behind him. "so what is the plan?" she snapped. "you will be used to get the girls." Rhys said and she eyed him. "what do you mean girls? I thought this was just Koko?" she asked. "that's what we made you think. But both girls will give themselves up when you're the deal." he said. "what deal?" she asked. "the one where if they want you back, they hand themselves over." Yehuda said and she growled. "you make the perfect weapon against them. They can't help but do it in order to get you back." a voice said. She turned and looked at Kai. "you!" she hissed and he smiled. "yes me." she growled. "load the things up. We leave now." he said smiling and she glared at Kai. She was going to make sure he paid for this.


	27. Chapter 27

A few days passed and Calley was quite enjoying the time away from Chuggington. Tyne had recovered some but not yet fully. Gen was busy playing with JJ while Calley and Tyne were resting when a knock came at the door. She frowned and got up going over. She opened it slowly and Ryder looked at her. "hey can I see Cal?" he asked. She opened the door more letting him in. he came in and JJ stared at him not sure what this man was doing here. Gen went into the room where Calley was asleep with Tyne cuddled up to her. "momma?" she whispered. Calley stirred. "hm?" Gen crawled up next to her. "your brother wants to see you." Tyne growled softly holding Calley tighter. Calley opened her eyes slowly. "about what?" she asked. Gen shrugged. Calley sighed and kissed Tyne's cheek. "I'll be back baby." she said softly and Tyne nodded slowly. Calley got up and headed out of the room. Gen followed her out and sat back down with her brother.

Ryder was on the couch. He looked up at his sister. "what's wrong? I didn't want to be bothered." Calley said sitting next to him. "we kept from you as much as we could. But we had to let you know. Vee went missing and we haven't found her." he said. She eyed him. "you can't find her? At all? Not even a trace?" he shook his head. "nothing. Whoever got her, was determined to make sure we didn't find her in a hurry." he said and she nodded thinking. Tyne leant on the wall. "what's the deal for her?" she asked. He looked at Tyne. "what do you mean?" he asked. "what's the deal? They must've had some way of telling you what deal they wanted." he shook his head. "no. Dunbar checked all that. They left nothing. Just a mess in Vee's room." he said and she frowned. "there has to be a deal somewhere in it." Calley murmured getting up. "we going back to Chuggington?" Tyne asked and Calley looked at her. She held her hands gently. "I know I said we were staying here." she said softly. "it's alright. We need to find Vee anyway." Tyne said and Calley kissed her cheek. "I'll make it up to you. Promise." Tyne purred smiling.

They packed up and got the kids into Calley's car. They then headed off with Ryder back to Chuggington. Gen watched out the window as the surroundings raced past her window. They arrived in Chuggington sometime later. Calley pulled up at Vee's house and they got out going inside. Jackman looked up at them. "oh. You're back." Calley nodded. "yeah. Ryder told me what happened to Vee." she said and he nodded. "good." they sat down and Gen sat in a corner with JJ and the other two watching them all closely. "so how exactly are we going to find where Vee is if no one left a trace on where she is or who took her." Calley said looking at the others. "we don't know. All we're trying to do is find out where she is and then we're hoping we can work it on from there." Jackman said and she nodded. "have you found anything since before Ryder came to get us?" she asked. Dunbar hadn't said a word since they arrived. He just stared at the shards of glass while Nicola checked them over for any traces of the person who took her. Calley walked over and hugged him gently. "don't worry. We'll find her and get her back." he sighed leaning on her.

Tyne sat on the couch watching them go around doing things to try and find Vee. It was starting to get dark outside. Koko, Brewster, and Wilson came out and sat next to Tyne. "hey. No one's supposed to be leaving the house, but you wanna get outta here for a while?" Brewster whispered and Tyne nodded. Koko got up slowly and went over to the door. She opened it and got out silently. Brewster tapped Wilson who then went just making it look like he was just looking around. He slipped out the door and then Brewster took Tyne's hand pulling her down the hall way to the back door where Calley was with Dunbar and Nicola. They both snuck out the back door and met the other two at the side of the house. They smiled sighing softly. "Yay!" Wilson said smiling. Tyne covered his mouth. "shh!" she whispered. He giggled. "oops! Sorry!" he whispered and then added. "yay! Freedom!" they giggled heading off away from the house.

Brewster held Tyne's hand tightly. "I missed having ya here." he said and she smiled. "I missed ya too. Despite the fact I may not trust you all, I still miss ya." he smiled leaning on her gently. She smiled holding him close. She pulled Wilson and Koko over holding the three close. "I enjoyed our little outing the last time we went out." she said and they smiled. "so did we. We like having you here. But it's hard when you're gone or we're gone." Wilson said and they nodded. "where do you think Vee could be? Koko asked thoughtfully. They looked at each other. "I don't know. All I know is when we find out, they're gonna pay big time for taking her!" Wilson said and Brewster smiled. "yeah. Course they will pay." They headed off to the park. It was empty and there were some lights around the park. The four of them sat under one of the lights.

They sat there talking for sometime until they head someone coming down the path. They got up running into the trees hiding in the shadows. Wilson whimpered leaning on Tyne. She held the three of the close to her. "kids? Tyne?" a voice called. They looked up to see Calley and Dunbar walking down the path looking around. They smiled getting up. "Calley! Dunbar!" the two of them turned around and smiled watching them run over to them. The kids hugged Dunbar and Calley grabbed hold of Tyne as she cuddled into her. "what where you guys doing?" Dunbar asked. "we wanted to get out for a while. So we went for a walk around here and then just sat there talking till we heard you guys and hid." Koko said and he sighed. "don't leave the house. It could be dangerous." he said. They looked down. "sorry Dunbar." the four said softly. He and Calley took them back to the house where the others were waiting for them with dinner. After dinner, they all went off to bed to get as much rest as they could before they continued searching for Vee the next morning.

Dunbar couldn't sleep much that night. He hadn't slept much the past few nights. He lay on his side staring at the wall. The sound of trucks coming down the road echoed through the cold air. He frowned sitting up. He headed out of the room. Calley and Tyne came out. "what is that?" Calley murmured and Dunbar shrugged. The Chuggineers and Chug Patrollers came out just after them. They went outside looking around. "sounds like somethin headin into the city." Cormac said looking at the others. "what do you suppose it is?" Ash asked looking at Dunbar. "I don't know." he said. Tyne looked down the road. She whimpered backing over to Calley. "what's wrong?" Calley asked. "father." she whispered holding her tightly. Calley looked at Dunbar. "alright. Let's go check this out." he said and she nodded. "Ryder. Keep Tyne, the trainees and the little ones safe till we get back. But send out Dean, Makoto, and Seraphina." Calley said. He nodded. "sure thing sis." he said taking Tyne's hand. He took her back inside. The others came out and Ryder locked the doors. Dunbar headed off followed by the others close by him.

They headed into the main city area. Numerous trucks were stopped in the middle of the streets. They watched as Rhys got out of one of the trucks. Koko's parents and Dean gasped. He opened up the back of the truck. Yehuda shoved Vee out of the truck. She glared at Yehuda. Dunbar growled. Kai then got out of the biggest truck. Calley went to go at them when Dunbar held her back. "not yet." he murmured and she sighed. He looked back at them. Kai looked around. "kinda quiet. Thought those bastards would be here already. Tyne know when I'm around." he murmured. "I'm sure they'll show up soon." Rhys said tying Vee up. "you guys will never get away with this!" Vee snapped. Yehuda laughed looking at her. "Vee, we already have. We all know the outcome." he said smiling. "why don't I trust you. You're hiding something." she hissed. He smiled touching her cheek. "oh because as soon as they know what will happen soon, they're not going to trust you." he said and she growled. "it's not my fault if I get pregnant! You fucking raped me!" she yelled. Calley gasped and Dunbar walked off.

Calley watched him. "Dunbar?" she asked. He said nothing. "what's wrong? What's bugging you? The fact she was taken by him or the fact he raped her?" he stopped and looked at her. "I'm going home to get the others. We need to finish this off. It's not Vee's fault." he said and she sighed. "I wish you'd say that before walking off. I thought you were upset over it." she murmured and he shook his head. "just stay here and I'll be back." he said and she nodded. Dunbar ran off back to the house and got the others who were waiting there. He then brought them back to where the others were still watching them. They had a few things out but Vee wasn't there. "where's Vee?" Dunbar asked looking at Calley. "they took her into that building a little after you left. We can't get over close enough to see what's going on in there." she said and he growled. "they'll pay for it." he murmured and Calley smiled. "of course they will." she said and they pulled out their weapons.

Once they had their things together, Dunbar got up. "right. Now we go deal with these bastards and get Vee back." he said and they nodded. They headed off down the road going to where the trucks were. They hadn't even fully got there when Kai smiled. "so you came?" he said turning to them smiling. Calley growled and Tyne whimpered softly holding her hand tightly. He looked at Tyne. "and you." he growled. "you'll regret this all." she frowned. "I think I already do." she murmured. "bring her over here Rhys." Kai ordered. Rhys came over with Yehuda who was holding Vee still. The trainees gasped. "now it's quiet simple really what you have to do." he said and they eyed him. "Rhys wants Koko and I want Tyne. Then you will get Vee back unharmed." Kai said. Dunbar growled. "forget it!" he snapped. "you get no one but we'll still get Vee." Kai smiled pulling out his sword. He put it to Vee's neck. "oh? Well let's see if that's true." he murmured applying pressure to it. Koko whimpered and her mother held her back. Vee closed her eyes as he cut into her. Tyne watched the blood falling to the ground.

She pulled away from Calley. "JUST STOP IT!" she yelled and Kai looked at her and kept from smiling. Koko walked up next to Tyne. She held Tyne's hand gently. "let mom go." Koko whispered. Kai cut the ropes. Yehuda shoved her away and Dunbar grabbed her. Koko went over to Rhys who put her into the back of a truck with some other military officers. Kai looked at Tyne and motioned for her to come to him. She looked down and walked over. He grabbed the back of her jacket. "don't try and get them back." Kai hissed coldly. He shoved Tyne into the back of his truck. Vee looked up at them. "no one take one more step." she growled. They turned looking at her. Her eyes glew red as she glared at them. Yehuda growled at her. Rhys and Kai drew their swords watching her closely


	28. Chapter 28

They glared at Vee. "no one is going to do this anymore. You lot will pay for what you did to us all! I'm sick of it!" Vee yelled. "what you care?! You're a monster!" Yehuda snapped. "only because you made me." she phased. She'd taken on the body shape of an eagle. She was about half tree height. Her wings were just a mass of flames with the resemblance of feathered wings. The rest of her body had dark and light red feathers. She took off into the sky. Kai growled. "I thought you restricted her use of it!" he snapped glaring at Yehuda. "well I was. But why do that when I can control her?" he said smirking. Vee gathered a ball of fire to send down at them. Yehuda moved his hand as she fired it sending it crashing into on of the buildings. He smiled watching it burn. Vee screeched at him. She flew down at him. He shook his head sending her crashing through a few more buildings. Dunbar growled watching them closely.

The area around them was all on fire. Vee glared down at Yehuda. He smiled. "I control you Vee. You can't escape that!" she screeched again flying down at him. He moved his hand sending her into a building. She crashed to the ground. She growled softly. She phased again disappearing. They looked around the place. Vee flew out of the clouds. She had the head and wings of a dragon but the body was a serpent. She spiraled down towards them aiming for Yehuda. He sighed sending her off in the directions of the others. "run!" Dunbar yelled and they split up out of the way as Vee crashed into the building just behind where they were. Vee turned around. She growled firing multiple blasts of fire at them. Yehuda ducked and then glared at her. "don't disobey me. I can make you turn again. Only this time I'd make you kill them all and then make sure you died to!" she glared at him. "I won't have you controlling me anymore!" Vee yelled going for him. He moved his hand. She crashed through a building. Vee felt dizzy. Her vision began to blur. Dunbar ran over to her pulling her into his lap. He stroked her hair gently. "Vee?" she groaned softly holding him gently. She was shaking and he held her closer.

A light came out of nowhere glowing a light blue and white. Vee and Dunbar looked up. Vee smiled leaning on Dunbar. Yehuda growled. "the fuck is that?!" Kai snapped. A figure was in the center of the light. She had golden hair to her shoulders. She had a white and gold dress on and large white feathered wings. She glared at Yehuda. She fired a blast at him hitting him in the chest. She flew over to where Dunbar had Vee. She held out her hand to Vee. Vee phased into her angle and took the females hand. She pulled Vee into the sky. She held her close against her looking down at Yehuda who was now sitting up. He looked up at the female and growled. "you can't interfere again!" he snapped. "me? You, I'm afraid, are the one who's interfering with Vee's life." she said firmly. "and I will not have my dear girl go through this anymore." the others looked at each other. The female moved her hand firing a blast down at Yehuda hitting him. He howled falling down. She looked at Vee. "finish him off dear heart." Vee phased into her demon form. She fired multiple blasts at him hitting him. He pulled out his gun. Vee fired again hitting it out of his hand. Her wings sent fire down on him. It burnt him badly. She then fired another hitting him in the chest. He hit the ground limp. Vee panted phasing back to her angle. She looked at the female who smiled at her. She flew into the females arms. She held Vee close. She flew down to the others handing Vee to Dunbar. She landed on the ground.

Vee held Dunbar tightly. "who are you?" Calley asked. "I'm Lana. I'm the ruler of all demon-angles. Vee was a very little girl when she got that power. I helped her through a lot of it." Lana said gently. Vee smiled. "she became like my mother in a way. She was always there when I needed her." Lana took her hand gently. "that's what I was there for." she then frowned a little. "but what is going on here?" she asked. "Kai, Tyne's father, took her and Rhys, took Koko in exchange for Vee's life." Dunbar said and Lana looked over at Kai and Rhys who were still trying to figure out what just happened. She looked at them. "well are you going to fight them?" she asked. "we would. Except that Kai is a lot more powerful than any of us." Calley said. "but we don't want them to keep the girls." Lana crossed her arms. "it's all quite simple." she said softly. "it is?" Wilson asked looking at her. She nodded. "you guys work on getting the girls back. Leave Vee to deal with Kai and Rhys. Her demon can take them both on." the others nodded but Vee disagreed. "oh no. that's a bad idea. I could loose control over my demon." Lana looked at Vee. She touched her cheek gently. "would I ever let you go out of control when you're trying to save your home and family. You've lost enough family and friends and you don't need to have another home destroyed." she said kindly and Vee looked at her. "I'll be right there for you." she said and Vee nodded slowly. "alright. I'll do it." Lana smiled kissing the top of her head. "that's my angle." she tugged on Vee's hand gently and the two of them took to the sky.

Vee looked down at Kai and Rhys. She phased. "hey boys. Missing something?" she asked smirking. They looked up at her and frowned. "what do you mean?" Ryhs growled. She held up their swords. "oops...did I take them? Oh well. Might as well get rid of them." she murmured. They both growled at her. She flew off away from the area and they raced after her. The others ran to the trucks. Calley grabbed Tyne while Hanzo got Koko. They ran into a nearby empty building and took shelter in there. Tyne held onto Calley tightly. Koko whimpered looking at Hanzo. "do you think mom will be alright?" she whispered. "I'm sure she'll be fine." he said softly. Both girls whimpered softly. Dunbar watched outside as something red flew down from the sky. Vee spread her wings out and flames grew on them. She smiled as she raced towards the trucks. Lana flew up from the trucks giving Vee a devious grin. Vee sped past the trucks. The flames caught light to the fuel Lana had poured over the trucks. Vee flew up taking Lana's hand. They moved back as the trucks exploded. "alright dear, go show those boys who's boss." Lana whispered. Vee nodded.

She flew down again. She glared at them both. She moved her hands firing a blast at the two of them. Kai dodged it as did Rhys. The two of them had managed to get their swords. "here's the thing. We get that female, we get Vee." Rhys murmured. "fine. Anything's worth a shot right now." Kai growled. The two of them ran off. Kai snuck off in another direction getting away from Vee. He came up to Sytryk. "you and some of the boys go get hold of that other female. Vee will do anything to keep her safe. Otherwise, go for her kids. Or both if you can manage it." he said. Sytryk nodded and ran off. Kai smiled going back. Rhys was having problems getting away from Vee. Kai fired at Vee hitting her in the back sending her into a building. He smiled letting out his dark side. "let's see how well you can really fight." he said darkly. Vee growled glaring at him. He moved his hand making a black ball of power. He fired it and it surrounded Vee closing it on her. Vee growled watching it closely. He smiled firing another hitting the power surrounding her. It exploded sending her flying backwards. She hit into a wall of a building. She fell down hitting the ground. Kai smiled. "you may be a demon, but you obviously can't win against my dark side." Vee glared up at him. "you can't win against us. And I'm gonna make things a little more interesting for you." He said smirking. She eyed him. Kai walked off.

He came back after a minute. Sytryk came over to him. "sir we can't get the girls or the kids." He whispered. "don't worry. I've got a better way." He murmured smirking. He looked back up at Vee. He had Cora next to him. She frowned watching him closely. He pulled out his sword putting it to Cora's throat. "oh Tyne." He called smirking. Tyne heard her father calling her. She pulled away from Calley looking outside. He smiled at her and she looked at the sword at Cora's throat. "Tyne….don't go." Calley said looking at her. "Cora!" Tyne ran out of the building. Kai shoved Cora away from him. He fired a blast hitting Tyne forcing her to phase. Sytryk held his sword to Cora's throat. Tyne growled and Kai laughed. "fight Vee or I kill Cora." He warned. "I can't and I won't fight Vee!" Tyne hissed. Vee growled. "you can't do this Kai." She snapped. "oh I can." He said smirking. He forced Tyne to go for Vee. Vee's demon took control over her. She fired a blast hitting Tyne sending her back. The trainees whimpered softly and Dunbar held them close to him. Lana flew down to them. She got them to the far side of the building. "what's going on?" Brewster asked. "Vee's let her demon take control so anything could happen." She said softly. "including killing Tyne?" Wilson asked softly. She nodded and they all looked at each other. Calley growled. "Kai will pay for this. It's his fault for all of this!" Dunbar held her gently. "calm down. It'll work out somehow." He said and she sighed.

Something crashed outside followed by a light flashing. Lana looked out of the building as did Dunbar. They turned to the others saying nothing. "what was that crash?" Jackman asked eyeing them both. "we'd rather not say." Dunbar said sitting down with the others. Calley had a bad feeling. She looked outside to see her mate had phased back and was lying on the ground bleeding badly. Vee stared at Tyne and then looked up at Kai. "look what you did to your own family." Kai said smirking. Vee growled. "you made me do it! You knew I'd let it take me over!" she hissed. He laughed. "you did it Vee. You're killing your own family!" Vee fired a blast destroying the rest of the area. "you can't make me do this anymore! No one's going to make me kill anyone!" her eyes went a dark shade of red. She phased back into her demon keeping control of it. "you will both die." She fired multiple blast destroying what was left of the military vehicles and then sent one at Rhys. He flew back hitting the ground. She sent another at him and he went limp. She turned to Kai. She sent a massive burst at him. It hit him in the chest with great force. He growled pulling out his sword. Vee flew down at him. He swung his sword cutting into her. She hit him back again. She cut into him with her claws like fingers. He howled shoving her away from him. She fired another blast into the cut she had made. It began to go through him destroying him. He fell to the ground going limp. Vee panted. She phased into her angle flying over to Tyne. She pulled her into her lap. Blood pooled in Vee's lap from the injuries she'd given Tyne. Blood ran down Vee's side from her injuries. Vee held her tightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." She whispered. She swayed before blacking out.


	29. Chapter 29

Calley ran out to them both followed by Dunbar. Calley dropped by them both. She held them both close. Dunbar turned to the others. "someone call the EMTs!" he snapped. Asher nodded calling them. Dunbar knelt next to Calley. He looked at both girls. "do you think they'll be alright?" Calley asked. He shrugged. "I honestly don't know." he said softly. Calley cried softly into him. The trainees ran over to them. They looked at each other. Wilson whimpered and Koko held him gently. Brewster held them both. Someone then screamed. Calley looked up to see Gen staring at Tyne. Calley gasped and looked up at Ryder who was just behind her with JJ, Caleb, and Phoebe. "I thought I told you to keep them at home!" she snapped. "I did. But Gen ran out cause she felt something was wrong. I couldn't stop her!" Calley sighed. Gen and JJ ran over next to Tyne. "mommy! Mommy wake up!" Gen whimpered. She held her tightly crying into her. "mommy I'm scared. I need you." JJ stared at him mom and whimpered. Calley picked him up. He cried into Calley. "momma. Is mommy gonna wake up?" he sobbed. "I don't know. I really don't." he held her tighter. The EMTs showed up getting Vee into the back of the ambulance. They went to take Tyne. Gen growled at them. "DON'T TOUCH MY MOM!" they stopped. Calley looked at her. Gen held Tyne tighter scared to let anyone near her. Calley went over handing JJ to Ryder. She then picked up Gen letting the EMTs take Tyne. "mommy!" Gen screamed trying to get to her. "hush baby. They're gonna help her." Gen sobbed into Calley's neck. Calley rubbed her back gently. They then all headed up to the hospital.

Dunbar paced the floor waiting on word on them. Calley and Ryder kept the kids close. Hanzo , Koko's parents, and Dean looked after the trainees. Jackman, Ash, and the Chuggineers watched over them closely. They were there for four hours before a nurse came out. Dunbar looked up at them. "well? What's the news?" he asked. "both have some major injuries but they'll both pull through. We have to take them in for surgery now to fix up a few things but they'll be alright." she said. He nodded. Calley sighed leaning on Ryder. He rubbed her back gently. They heard someone walk in. they looked up to see Cora. "Cora. Are you alright?" Calley asked worried. She nodded. "yeah. The others were killed in the fire. I managed to get away pretty unharmed." she said. Calley smiled at her. "but I do have some good news." she said. "what's that?" Dunbar asked. She pulled out a file. "having worked with Kai, I had access to lot of files and so on." she pulled out a file. She went over to Koko handing it to her. "Tyne told me about your problem. I did some research on it. I found all that." she said. Koko looked at her before opening it up. She smiled. "you mean there was proof?" she said looking at her. "yep. I managed to find out that the ones who did it had the bullet that killed your sister along with some other proof for your other sister." Koko smiled at her. "thank you." she said softly. A nurse came over and took Cora off to fix up her injuries and burns.

They were there till early the next morning. The trainees had fallen asleep on each other. Gen was curled up in Calley's lap. She whimpered as she slept. JJ lay on Ryder. The others stayed up waiting. As the sun started to rise, a nurse came out. They looked up at her. "they're out of surgery now and in their rooms. Vee is awake. Tyne's still resting." she said. They nodded. "you can go see her." they got up and headed off down the hallway to the room where Vee was. Vee looked up at them. The trainees ran over to her hugging her tightly. She sighed holding them close to her. "hey mom. Guess what." Koko whispered. "what?" she asked softly. "I'm clear. Cora got some proof of it." she said and Vee smiled. She kissed her cheek. "that's great." Koko purred. Dunbar sat down next to her. "do you feel alright?" he asked. Vee shook her head slowly. "I hurt her." she whispered. "it wasn't your fault." he said softly. She sighed softly leaning back in the bed. They stayed with her for a while till Tyne woke up. They then went to see her. Vee came with them.

They came into her room. Gen raced over to her mom diving up next to her. Tyne smiled holding her close. Calley went over hugging her tightly. Tyne kissed her gently. "I love you." Calley smiled. "I love you too." she looked up at the others. She looked at Vee. Vee kept her gaze down. Tyne sat up a bit pulling Vee over. She hugged her tightly. "don't worry about what happened." she said. Vee looked at her and smiled. She nuzzled her gently. "I care a lot about you. I care a lot about all of you. I never want to hurt any of you." Vee said softly. Tyne smiled softly. "we know Vee." she leant back and JJ sat on Tyne's lap. Calley sat up on the other side of Tyne holding her close. She looked at Tyne and she smiled at Calley. "you guys are all invited to the wedding by the way." Calley said stroking Tyne's hair. They looked at her. "wedding?" Vee asked. Calley nodded. "yep. You're invited to the wedding." Calley looked up to see them looking at them both. "who's wedding?" Vee asked. Calley looked down at the ring she'd given Tyne and the one Tyne had got her when they were away. She smiled showing Vee. "you're getting married?!" she asked smiling. Calley nodded. "who are you marrying?" Calley giggled nuzzling Tyne. Vee smiled at her. "ah. I had a feeling that would happen." she said softly. Tyne leant into Calley. "but we don't even know when the wedding is." Tyne said looking up at her. "soon. I want you mine." Tyne smiled kissing her cheek.

Over the next two months, they got Chuggington back to how it should've been and organized the wedding. Tyne was getting worried about it though but she didn't want to tell Calley. She went off to talk to Vee. She knocked on the door gently. Vee opened the door and smiled. "everything alright Tyne?" she asked. Tyne shook her head. "what's wrong?" she asked. "I'm worried about the wedding." she said. Vee moved back letting Tyne in. she went in and sat on the couch. Vee sat next to her. "what's wrong?" she asked. "well, I wanna do this. Believe me I do. But I'm scared something's going to go wrong. I've never had a day where we have something planned to do, that doesn't go wrong in one way or another." Vee nodded. "but who would? Kai's gone." she said. Tyne shrugged. "I don't know. I just have a feeling something will go wrong unless we stop it before then." she said and Vee nodded again. She could tell something was bugging Tyne. "maybe you should have a rest. Then we'll talk afterwards." she said softly. Tyne nodded slowly. She took Tyne to a spare room and Tyne lay down. She pulled the blankets up over her tucking her in. Tyne sighed softly closing her eyes falling asleep. Vee walked out of the room closing the door.

Tyne was asleep for an hour before she began to stir. _Tyne headed off down the road slowly. She had Gen with her at the time. They stopped by at a cafe getting something to eat and drink. Gen looked up at her mother. "are you excited about the wedding?" she asked. Tyne nodded. "yeah. I've been looking forward to this for a while now." she said softly. Gen smiled at her mom. Tyne sighed softly as a girl brought over their things. Gen watched her mom closely. She was still worried something was going to happen to her mom and she'd never have her back they spent a while at the cafe before heading off again. Gen held Tyne's hand tightly not letting go. Tyne smiled softly. She lifter her up holding her close. "let's get back home." she said softly. "okay mom." Tyne smiled taking Gen back to the house. They went inside. Gen ran up to her room. Calley looked up at Tyne and smiled. "hey love." she said kissing her cheek. Tyne purred softly. "hey." Calley went into the kitchen to start dinner. Tyne sat in the lounge._

 _After they had dinner, Tyne headed off for a while. She walked down the path slowly looking around. She sighed softly stopping at the park. There were still a few people in the area. She sat down on a bench tucking her hands in her pockets. She sat there for a while till she looked up to see the park now empty. She got up slowly getting worried. She decided to go back home. She could hear Calley calling her but she couldn't see her anywhere. She then felt something cut across her stomach. She screamed and someone covered her mouth. "you thought just cause your father is gone, you're safe huh?" a voice hissed. "no! Just let me go!" Lori laughed. "let me go! I don't want this anymore!" she cut into Tyne again going deeper into her. Tyne struggled trying to get out of her hold. "no one's coming for you Tyne. No one cares. Not anymore. Especially when you're dead!" Lori said smiling. Tyne screamed._

Tyne screamed sitting up. She looked down checking for a cut. Vee ran into the room. "what's wrong?" she asked. Tyne panted softly. "nightmare." she whispered. "about what?" she asked. "Lori. She attacked me. She's the one that could stop everything." she whimpered. Vee heard someone come into the house. "Vee?" Calley's voice came. "down the hall." Vee said. "have you seen Tyne?" she called walking down the hall. She then came to the room and stopped seeing Tyne in tears. "Tyne? What's wrong?" she asked running over. "she came here saying she was worried about the wedding. She said she thought something was bound to happen so I sent her to have a rest. I came in hearing her scream and she said she had just had a nightmare." Vee said. "what happened?" she asked holding Tyne close. "she was attacked." Vee said and Calley nodded. "by Lori." Calley growled softly. She got up. "you stay here Tyne. I better go deal with Lori. I'm not having her ruin things for us." Tyne nodded slowly. Calley kissed her cheek before leaving.

Calley headed off to track Lori down. She had a piece of her mind to give her. But that wasn't the only thing she was going to give Lori. She headed down the road looking around. Ryder came up next to her. "what are ya looking for?" he asked. "I'm looking for Lori. She's scaring Tyne and I'm not having her ruin the wedding like Tyne thought she would." he nodded. "I'll help ya find her." he smiled going off with him. They searched around the place till they saw her heading into a building. They followed her up to it. Calley looked inside the building to see Lori with a few things set up with the location of where Calley and Tyne were at different times. Calley growled softly. "be careful sis." Ryder said and she nodded. "I will." she kissed his cheek before going inside. She came up to Lori from behind. She pulled out her knife. She cut into Lori's throat. Lori coughed turning around glaring at her. "what do you want?!" she snapped. "I'm here to make sure you die for doing what you did to Tyne and for what you're still doing to her!" Calley hissed. Lori laughed. "she should've just been killed. And when I kill you, she'll kill herself too." Calley punched her against the wall. She cut Lori's stomach badly. She fell down coughing up blood. Calley glared at her. "you aren't going to hurt anyone anymore! We're all sick of what you do to us so we aren't going to have it anymore!" Lori looked up at her and growled. She hit Calley back cutting her badly. Calley howled holding her wound. She pulled out her gun. She loaded it firing it multiple times through the chest. Lori fell down on the ground. Calley sighed getting up. She got rid of her body before leaving.


	30. Chapter 30

Calley came out to Ryder. He began treating her wound gently. She then went back to Vee's house with Ryder. Tyne was sitting on the couch leaning on Vee. She came inside. Tyne looked up at her. She ran over hugging her tightly. Calley smiled holding her close. "she's gone Tyne. There's nothing to stop us from getting married now." she said and Tyne purred nuzzling her gently. Calley smiled kissing her cheek. "let's get you home." Tyne nodded. Vee smiled. "keep safe." she said and Calley nodded. She took Tyne out and back to the house where the kids where playing with each other. Tyne sat on the couch. Gen smiled running over to her mom hugging her tightly. Tyne smiled holding her close to her. Gen purred softly at her mom and Tyne purred back. "mommy." she said softly. "yes Gen?" she asked. "are you still wanting to marry momma?" she asked. Tyne frowned. "yes. Why wouldn't I?" Tyne questioned. "no reason." she said hugging her again. Tyne held her tightly. JJ climbed up next to her and snuggled into her. Calley smiled. "well, they seem happy." she said and Tyne nodded. Calley kissed her cheek gently.

That week they spent getting the things ready for their wedding until the day arrived. Tyne woke up early the morning of the wedding. She got up going into the bathroom. She sighed looking at herself. Calley came up behind her holding her close. "hey baby." she said kissing her cheek. "ready for today?" she asked. Tyne smiled nodding. She held Calley tightly. "I can't believe I finally actually get to claim you all to myself today." Calley whispered kissing her neck. Tyne giggled. "I know. You've waited a long time." Calley nuzzled her gently. Tyne nuzzled her back. They went and got changed into their normal clothes and then got the kids ready. They put them in the car before heading off down the road. Tyne watched out the window. Calley held her hand tightly. Tyne smiled at her softly.

They pulled up at the beach where Vee was with the others. They got out. The kids ran over into the sand where Ryder was. "uncle Ryder!" Gen and JJ called. He looked at them and smiled hugging them both. Calley smiled walking over holding Tyne's hand tightly. Vee looked up at them and smiled. "how are you two today?" she asked. "good." she said and Vee nodded. Tyne looked over at her kids and smiled watching them playing around. Tyne felt Calley hugging her from behind. "is everything alright?" she asked. Tyne nodded. "yeah. Just watching the kids." Calley nuzzled her neck. Tyne purred leaning into her. They were keeping it all pretty simple. Both of them wanted something easy with everything else that had happened. They just decided as long as they got married, they didn't care what the rest of it was like so much. They decided to have it down the beach where it was relatively quiet. Tyne was still convinced if anybody knew that she was getting married, they'd try to stop it so she refused to go full out on the wedding dress. Calley didn't mind so much. She just wanted her. They had invited some of their closest friends and kept it pretty much to themselves to make Tyne feel better. Calley looked up at Tyne. "you still feel alright about all this?" she asked worried. Tyne nodded. "yeah. We've done what we can to prevent anything actually happening." Calley smiled holding her tightly. "alright. Not long till this starts. Everything's ready now." Vee said. Calley smiled. "thanks Vee." Vee nodded.

Calley decided to take Tyne off for a walk. The trainees arrived with Dunbar soon after they left. Vee looked at them and smiled. "have the girls been here?" Dunbar asked. "yes." Vee said and he nodded. The trainees sat down near their mom watching around the area. Jackman then pulled up with his mom and sister. Ash arrived a minute after. "morning Vee." Jackman said walking over. "morning Jackman. Asher." Ash smiled. "hey Vee." She went back to finishing up a few things. Zack pulled up with Fletch and Cormac heading over to them. A black car then pulled up near them. Vee looked up at it. "anyone know who's car that is?" Vee asked. They shook their heads. She frowned. Cora then came over from the car. Vee sighed. "oh it's only you." She said. "yeah. Is that a problem?" she asked confused. "no no. I just didn't know the car and Tyne was still worried something might happen. But no it's not a problem." Cora smiled going off to help Vee a bit. The others talked waiting for the others to come back.

Calley held Tyne's hand gently. She smiled looking at her. Tyne gazed out at the ocean. She could feel someone watching her. She turned her head slowly looking at Calley. She smiled back at her. "is everything alright?" Tyne asked. Calley stopped. "of course everything's alright." She touched her cheeks. "I just can't believe we actually made it this far." Tyne nodded. "I know. I'm surprised as well." Calley pulled her closer kissing her gently. Tyne kissed her back before they pulled away. "now you have to stop worrying." Calley whispered and Tyne nodded slowly. Tyne smiled leaning on Calley. "we better head back." She said and Calley sighed. "alright. Let's go then." She led Tyne off keeping hold on her hand. Tyne smiled following her closely. They got back to see the others there. Cora looked up at them and smiled. Tyne ran over to her hugging her tightly. Cora held her tightly. She kissed her cheek. "you two already?" she asked and Calley nodded. "yeah." Vee smiled. "good. We can get started then." She said as the priest arrived.

Everyone sat down in the chairs that were set up. Their four kids sat up the front with Vee and Cora on either end of them. Calley stood up next to Tyne. She felt Tyne take her hand gently. Calley smiled at her mate. They then looked at the priest. Gen smiled watching them both closely as they started on their vows. "Tyne, I never thought I'd actually see the day where I ever saw you again. When I did see you, I knew you were the only girl I'd ever truly love no matter what people tried to tell me. I only had eyes for you and my heart belongs with you. I would do anything to keep you safe. I love you and I always will." Calley said softly sliding a ring on her finger. Tyne took a deep breath. "Calley, despite the fact I've messed up and have other problems, you were the one person who's been there for me through everything. You've never let me down and you've always been there. That's why I could never let you go. I need you more than anything. And I will love you longer than forever." She slid the ring on Calley's finger. Calley smiled softly at her. "you may now kiss." They both smiled kissing each other. Calley held her closer to her. Everyone cheered.

They pulled away after a minute. They looked over at the kids. Jabez was leaning on Gen's back. Both had big grins and Gen looked like she'd burst. They giggled going over. Gen hugged them both tightly as did JJ. Caleb and Phoebe looked up at them and squealed softly. Tyne leant on Calley. "y'know what?" she said. "what?" Calley asked looking at her. "no problems. We got through it without any." Calley smiled nuzzling her. "told you we'd be alright." Tyne nuzzled her back. Gen climbed up Tyne hugging her neck. Tyne smiled holding her tightly. "I love you mommy." she whispered. "and I love you momma." Calley and Tyne smiled. "we love you too. All of you." Tyne said kissing her cheek. Calley held them close to her. Gen squealed happily. "I can't believe you're married now!" she said and Tyne giggled. "I'm not sure who's happier. Her or us." Calley smirked ruffling Gen's hair. "how about you and JJ go play for a bit. You can take Caleb and Phoebe with you." she said. Gen nodded getting down. She ran off with the others to play. Calley sighed leaning on Tyne. Vee went over hugging them both. "I'm proud of you both. I'm sure you're going to have a wonderful life together." they both smiled. "thank you Vee. And I hope we will." Tyne purred holding Calley's hand tightly.

They sat down with the others in the sand watching the kids play. The trainees helped Vee get some food ready for them all. Tyne lay back with her head in Calley's lap. She stroked Tyne's hair gently. Gen ran over to them. "we're hungry mommy." she whispered. "just wait a little longer." she said and she nodded. JJ squealed and they looked up to see him playing in the water. Calley chuckled softly. Tyne sat up and Calley held her close in her lap. "hey baby." Calley whispered. "yes?" Tyne asked. "you're mine." she said and Tyne smiled. "you don't say." Calley purred nuzzling her gently.

After a bit Vee and the kids came over with some food for them all. They put it down on the mat that they had laid out. "foods ready!" Vee called. Gen ran over with her siblings sitting down next to their parents. They started eating and talking amongst each other. Brewster came over to Tyne and hugged her. Tyne smiled hugging him back. "can I ask a question?" he asked. "yeah. Sure." she said softly. "well, me and the others where thinking while we were cooking. And then we got wondering, y'know how we used to go out sometimes?" he said and she nodded. "well, can we still do that? I mean, you'd be safer now than you were before." she smiled. "course we can." he smiled holding her tightly. He hugged Calley as well. "well, at least you two are now happy." they smiled nodding. Gen looked up at them and ran over hugging them. Calley smiled sitting her in her lap. She looked up at Calley. "my momma." she said and Calley purred kissing her hand gently. She looked over at Tyne and rested her head on her shoulder. Tyne held her close watching the others.

They stayed there until the sun started to set slowly. Vee looked up at the others. "how about we go back to my place and spend some time there?" she asked. Calley looked at Tyne. She nodded. They all got packed up and headed off to Vee's place. They sat in the lounge talking. The trainees played around with Tyne and Calley's kids keeping them entertained. Calley cuddled up against Tyne. "I love you." she whispered. "I love you too." Tyne whispered back. She smiled holding Tyne close to her. This was going to be one day neither of them would soon forget. But then the days they had gone through previously weren't going to be soon forgotten but for now, they just enjoyed the time they had. A lot more days like that would soon make up for everything else. And both girls were going to make sure they had a lot more time like that.

 **The End!**

 **Hope ya enjoyed it! Especially TheAngryArizonan who requested I do a story with Calley and Tyne. Hope it turned out well enough for ya!**


End file.
